


Chances

by ReesesPieces1985



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, Blind Date, Concerts, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Music, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesesPieces1985/pseuds/ReesesPieces1985
Summary: As a young Executive Fashion Editor at Vogue, Theresa is married to the life she built for yourself at her job. With no plans of settling down and committing herself to one man, her guarded world is shifted when she is charmed by A stranger at a bar...who she soon discovered was A.J McLean from the Backstreet Boys. Will she divide and conquer her work life and personal life? Will she finally allow herself to fall for someone that is everything she swore she'd never get involved in? Will compromising be her new normal?





	1. What's a girl like you, doing in a place like this?

Settling against the chill of the chrome barstool, she opened the sequined gold clutch that she used to accessorize her look and removed a white incased cellphone from the depths inside. Pressing the circular home button on the iPhone, the screen lit up to reveal a tropical background — a candid picture she snapped from her vacation in Bora Bora last summer. Sighing, she gave the crystal blue eyes that windowed her face a roll when there were no new notifications for messages on the screen.

“Asshole.” The word hissed through her clenched teeth in a long, low curse. Clicking the screen off, she slipped the device back into the small bag before sitting it onto the bar. The bag hit the glossy scarlet wood bar top with a small thud, causing her to wince. In her frustration, she had often cracked or broken the delicate items in her purse. Fingering the small zipper that closed the clutch, she relaxed her chin into the opened palm of her hand while her gaze admired the sea of couples in the dining room as they ate, laughed and relished in their partners company. She could feel the envy within her stir as she sat at the bar alone — rejected.

Straightening her posture, she crossed her legs and her hand smoothed out the soft chiffon fabric of the navy dress that she spent hours trying to decide if it was the perfect choice for a first date. The cocktail styled gown rested just mid-thigh and flowed at the waist, the neckline was high and caressed her collarbone seamlessly so that the opened backing displayed the tan skin in a sexy yet modest way. The long-sleeved ensemble harmonized perfectly with a pair of platform golden sling back sandals while a thin golden chain laid down the exposed curvature of her spine.

“Miss, would you like another?” An aged voice asked pulling her from her trance of people watching.

Nodding, she offered a small smile at the older gentleman behind the bar. She watched as he skillfully poured her another glass of her favorite vintage, a 2001 Rose Dom Perignon.

“Thank you.” She forced the polite phrase out, as he was no more to blame for the missing date than anyone else in the bar. He smiled softly at her before walking away to tend to another customer. Picking up the crystal stemware, she swirled the contents within the glass and then sipped at it after it settled slightly. Inhaling the small hint of roses, she savored the red wine as it enveloped her taste buds with its bitter sweetness.

Searching the room over the rim of her glass, she fastened eyes with a pair the shade of rich, warm chestnut behind a pair of stylishly thick framed glasses. The stranger stared into her as if she was a fantasy brought to life. Removing the glass from the pout of her lips, she flashed a puzzled grin before looking away quickly to dissipate the building tension. Tapping a manicured nail nonchalantly around the base of her glass, she snuck a sideways glance at the man. He sat alone on the opposite side of the bar dancing a long-necked bud light on the table in front of him while a light cloud of smoke hovered around him like an early morning fog. She could see a few tattoos peaking from beneath the tattered Metallica tee under the worn leather jacket while the strong line of his jaw hid behind a dark sculpted beard. Any other day, she would not have given his type a second look, but perhaps it was her being stood up or the mood in the bar that particular evening, but something about him intrigued her greatly.

Turning to face him a little more, she watched him watching her intently before raising his brows and flashing a toothy grin while tipping the mouth of his beer in her direction. Understanding his silent gesture, she nodded toward the emptied stool next to her in invitation. He spoke with the bartender and motioned in her direction before standing from his seat.

“The gentleman joining you has requested that I leave this here.” The bartender informed her while he sat down the bottle of Dom that she had been drinking from since she got there.

“Well that’s nice of him.” She beamed, taking another sip from her glass of wine and glancing up to find the stranger saddling into the seat beside her.

“So, tell me, what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this all by herself?” His voice had a husky rasp to it that surprised her.

Pulling the glass from her lips, glanced over at the man beside her. She weighed her options on whether or not to share any details with this mysterious man. She pursed her lips together in though and stated simply, “I was stood up.”

“Well whoever he was, he obviously made the biggest mistake of his life. But there is some good to come from his stupidity…” He replied, the rough huskiness voice was somehow soothing and caused something to stir inside her pleasurably.

“Oh, is that right?” She smirked back at him, enjoying the ego stroke.

“Definitely.”

“And what is that exactly?”

“He’s given me the opportunity to swoop in and charm you myself.” Reaching for her hand, he held it gently before bringing the knuckle to his lips. Brushing the skin softly, his eyes burned through to her soul.

“Well aren’t you just the Romeo.” She blushed when his grasp loosened. Returning her hand to rest upon her knee, she could not stop the broad smile from forming on her lips. How was she to play coy when her delight was so clearly on her face?

The scent of a spicy musk swirled around into her nostrils, igniting like a fiery dance of lust as he leaned closer to her. His body faced her with one arm resting on the bar, his eyes surveying her figure with deliberate attention. She stared at him with recognition as it started to come to her why he looked familiar to her. She cleared her throat and offered an introduction finally, “I’m Theresa, by the way...Theresa Stevens.”

“Ah, beautiful Theresa. A name to fit you beautifully…” He scooped her hand from her knee with a delicate that ensured she felt his fingers against her thigh. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Theresa Stevens, I’m…”

“Oh, I know who you are.” Theresa admitted quickly with a wink as he released her hand from the soft handshake.

“Oh, do you now? When I was trying to be so inconspicuous…” He chuckled lightly with a shake of his head.

“I didn’t realize you were A.J McLean until you got closer. I thought you looked like someone I knew, but I just couldn’t put my finger on it.” She shrugged her eyes dancing along his fuller lips that refused to hide behind his silver streaked facial hair.

“Busted.” He laughed before taking a swig of his beer. “Fan?”

“Eh. I was more of a 98 degree’s girl myself…”

“Oh…” he crossed his hands against his heart and cried out dramatically, “…that hurt.”

All Theresa could do was laugh, “Don’t be so dramatic, I still had a little soft spot in my heart for the BSB boys.”

“Just a little?”

Holding her hand up, she pinched her fingers to rest just an inch apart before flashing a Colgate smile, “Just a pinch.”

“I guess I won’t hold it against ya to much…” he chuckled nodding toward the opaque carafe, “I see Albert brought you the bottle I requested.”

“Yes, he did. Thank you.” Theresa smiled gratefully grabbing the bottle to pour more into her almost emptied glass. “You must come here often.”

“Eh. Sometimes.” A.J shrugged with a slight shake of his head.

“Just sometimes?” She pushed lightly giving him a sideways glance.

“Ok, ok. Maybe a little more than sometimes.” Sighing, he gave Theresa crooked smile. “I’m starting to feel like you can see right through my mysterious demeanor.”

“If you and the bartender are on a first name basis… that’s a sign of a regular.” She factually concluded, her lashes fluttering quickly before releasing a soft laugh.

Dropping his head down, A.J laughed before looking back at Theresa. He could not seem to keep his eyes off her. She had held his attention since the moment she had walked into the bar. Her skin glowed a smooth honey bronze that looked soft to the touch, as soft as her features, angelic with lightly sun kissed freckles that danced across her perked nose and high cheek bones. And those lips — he found it hard to force his stray from them. So full she looked forever as though she were pouting playfully, shining in the dimness of the bar. When his eyes found hers again, the clear bright sea blue eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes were assessing him curiously, waiting for him to speak.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” He blurted out suddenly, causing the most charming rosy glow to spread across her cheeks.

“Thank you.” She answered with a surprisingly bashful voice, brushing the golden waterfall of curls from her shoulder.

“No. Thank you.” He responded with a half grin, staring intently into her rounded aqua eyes that darkened with delight at his grin.

“For what?”

“For walking into this bar tonight. And for agreeing to a blind date with some idiot…” Taking another sip of his beer, A.J placed the bottle onto the bar before resting both arms onto his lap.

“There you go again being Mr. Charming.” She giggled while pulling her phone from her clutch to check the time—_8:45pm._

“Of course, I did already warn you.” All A.J could do was smile. “Now tell me about this supposed date that stood you up.”

“Oh, there’s nothing to tell really. I’ve never met the guy before. This is just a blind date that my mother decided to arrange for me.” Shrugging, she nonchalantly ran her finger around the rim of her glass. “It’s kind of a hobby for her. She likes to do that… a lot.”

“Why in the world would you need your mother to set you up with anyone? Look at you, sweetheart, on a scale of one to ten, you’re a 1000.”

“I work a lot… like, a lot a lot. She often criticizes me for being married to my work. I guess she thinks my need for success overshadows my desire for a relationship status. Hence her focus on finding me true love.” She informed with a sigh. Her lovely brow furrowed at the thought.

“I suppose I can see where your mother might be coming from… You’ve gotta make time for your happiness, too. But, success is never a bad thing. I mean you could be a sugar baby, relying on a man to take care of business.” He chuckled when she nearly choked on her drink.

“You are right about that, kind sir.” Theresa agreed resting a hand onto the leather covering of his arm. “Though, it would be so nice to sleep in all day and not have to attend meetings.” She slowly stated her face turning into a thoughtful stare, her hand resting just beneath her chin while her index finger tapped against the bow of her lips.

“Are we thinking of a new business venture?” A.J chuckled again, his attention on the blonde before him never waning.

“Maybe…” She trailed off her lips puckered, “but I don’t think Vogue would appreciate my sudden departure.” She cocked her head to the side as she laughed, shaking her head quickly as if to dismiss the idea.

“Vogue, you say?” He probed his eyes brightening eager to learn more about the vibrant woman he could not pull his attention from.

“Yep.” She answered proudly. “It’s been my life since college. Work, work, work is all I do…hence the reason for my mother’s ‘intervention.’”

“Well, perhaps you should talk to her about trying to hook you up with someone that isn’t lame.” He suggested, wiggling his brows playfully.

“A.J, you don’t even know him...” Theresa gasped dramatically before releasing a small laugh.

“Ah… but neither do you.” He winked giving her a crooked smile while he waved a pointed finger at her.

“Touché.” She agreed while picking up her glass and tipping it in his direction before chugging the remnants of the pungent juice. She pouted after glancing back at the time on her phone, “I really hate to do this, but I have to go.”

“I really hate that you have to do that too.” He agreed, “Listen, I have definitely enjoyed your company tonight.”

“I have too. But, you have turned my night around, sir, and I thank you for that.” She smiled graciously taking his offered hand as she climbed down from the barstool. Standing next to him, her lack of height was quite noticeable. Even in five-inch heels, she still barely met eyes with him.

“No need to thank me, I couldn’t leave a beautiful lady to sit here alone. And give someone else the opportunity to meet you instead, never!” A.J informed looking down at the beauty, his eyes finally able to relinquish on the entirety of her curvy frame. “Before you run away from me, can I, by chance get your number? I would really like to do this again sometime.”

“Only if you promise me one thing…” Theresa trailed off, grabbing her golden clutch from the bar.

“And what is that my lady?” A.J questioned, his eyebrow arching upwards slowly.

“You have to promise me that you won’t stand me up.” She requested, causing her nose to scrunch up with distaste.

“Oh jeez, I guess.” A.J joked. “Like I said, that dude was lame and a complete moron. His loss is a major win for me.”

All Theresa could do was smile at him. He was a smooth charmer. Reaching out her hand, palm side up, she looked up at him, “Give me your phone.”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you want my number or not?” She questioned while she waited patiently for his device. She watched as he scurried to pull his phone from the back pocket of his tattered jeans to unlock it and get the screen to the address book.

“Here you go.” He breathed, laying the device into her hand.

Typing her name and number onto the blank form, Theresa saved it and handed the device back to him. “Here ya go.” She winked. Unzipping her clutch Theresa slid her phone into it then pulled out a couple of twenties to pay for her drinks.

A.J cleared his throat and rested a hand against her arm as she laid the cash on the bar, “Baby, your drinks are on me tonight.”

“Oh no, let me at least pay for something… the good stuff is quite pricey…”

“This I know.” He interjected with a shrug before a hearty chuckle escaped his lips, “I think I’m good for it. Save that money and maybe you can buy my drinks next time.”

Theresa just shook her head as she replaced the twenties back into her bag before cracking a half smile, “Alright, alright…I got you next time then.”

Placing a hand on her hip, she titled her head to the side admiring the man in front of her. He was surprisingly beautiful to her from where he stood. Thoughts danced in her head, trying to make sense of why she felt so utterly drawn to this man. Perhaps she was long overdue for a man’s touch, and that desire was fueling her thoughts. Or could she really be this smitten over a man she had only just met? Either way, it was an amazing end to an awful night.

“Ok beautiful, I will let you go now.” A.J whispered extending his arms to her. “Can I get a goodbye hug?” Theresa agreed and maneuvered her body closer to his toned one. Enveloping his arms about her waist, he inhaled her scent of sweet vanilla with undertones of citrus and honey—he was enticed and did not want to end their embrace.

Pulling from him, she glanced up and smirked before pressing her index finger against his chest, “Don’t forget, you promised me.”

“I know, I know.” He laughed throwing his hands up in defense. “Don’t worry, you’ll be hearing from me real soon.”

*********************************************

“Thanks for setting me up with a douche-bag, Mother!” Theresa snarled into her phone as she sat down on her bed, her fingers diligently undoing the clasps of her heels. After tossing the shoes to lay at the opening of the closet, she massaged the ache radiating from the arch of her feet while she listened to her mothers’ pleas to forgive the man who stood her up.

“Darling, he’s a great guy…”

“If he was so freakin’ fantastic then why in the world didn’t he bother to at least call me and reschedule?”

“I’m going to bet you that he called my office and left a message…”

“Why would he leave a message at your office?” Theresa questioned, standing from her seat, she unzipped the navy dress and allowed the loosened fabric to fall to the floor.

“Because he is one of my clients…”

“Wait… are you serious? I thought we agreed that you are to never set me up with those people!” Theresa injected as she exhaled loudly. Rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers, she just closed her eyes and leaned her head backward as if to ask God what was truly wrong with her mother.

“I know, but Trease, he is a seriously good guy and he is absolutely adorable. The two of you would’ve been perfect! Just give him another shot. When I get to work I will give you his number… Just give him a call and…”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No! I am not chasing a man…especially some conceited celebrity. I’m going to bed. Good night, Mother.”

“Theresa…sometimes you have to chase… just a little…”

“Good night, love you.” With that, Theresa ended the call and tossed her phone onto her unmade bed. Releasing a breathy sigh, she dug through her dresser drawers roughly before pulling out a simple white tank and floral pajama shorts that were swirled in pinks and greens. Slipping into her nighttime garb, she growled in frustration when her phone chirped to notify her that she received a text message.

“I swear to God if she…” picking up the device, she eyed the number suspiciously before opening the text.

_Hello beautiful. Thank you for your company tonight. I would love another chance to have an evening with you. The sooner the better._

_‘Oh A.J.’_ she just smiled down at her phone while her finger hovered over the reply button. Not wanting to seem too eager, she decided to hold off on texting him back. “I’ve got to seem busy…” She muttered to herself. Tossing the phone back onto the bed, she disappeared into her bathroom to clean the day from her face before heading off to bed.


	2. Ghostwriter

“Let’s cut this picture and add the one with Monica wearing the Magnolia dress from Dior’s new line.” Theresa demanded as she stood at lighted layout table that decorated her skyscraper office. “I also want to add the spread from Louis Vuitton’s runway show last week.” Scribbling some notes on the outlines of the mock up magazine, Theresa shoved her pencil behind her ear before closing the spiral bound book and handing it off to the young redhead across from her. The younger woman had the face of an eager college intern, an ivory complexion flooded with pinkish freckle. 

“Yes Ma’am. I will get this Mrs. Wintour’s assistant and let her know of your changes.” Kelli, Theresa’s assistant, ensured eagerly while she gathered the book into the bend of her arm. “Is there anything else I can get you before I head upstairs?” 

“Yes…” Theresa nodded before removing the pencil from behind her ear to toss it onto the tall table in front of her, “could you please let Ms. Collins know that I need to speak with her?” 

“Yes, Ms. Stevens, I will call her.” Giving her a confirming nod, Kelli turned on her heel swiftly as she exited Theresa’s office, shutting the glass door behind her. 

“Thank you.” Theresa called out as she walked across the hardwood flooring. Relaxing in the plush leather desk chair, she spun it slowly to gaze out at the circling airplanes as they awaited landing at LAX. Outstretching her legs, she crossed them at the ankles and allowed her skin to soak up the warming sunrays that beamed through the ceiling to floor windows that decorated her lavish office. Being only 30, Theresa prided herself with the success she had achieved in such a short time at her job, executive Fashion Editor at Vogue her office door read — a prestigious title that she still could not wrap her head around. 

Hearing a light tapping, she used the thin heel of her nude patent leather Christian Louboutin to swivel in her chair toward the office door. Lifting a hand, she waved the woman on the other side in. The figure that walked in was willowy and modelesque, which made sense as Stephanie had once been in front of the cameras instead of behind a desk. On long lithe legs, the brunette’s features were old Hollywood beauty at its finest, her rich mahogany locks were twisted up into a tightened bun and lush lips were emboldened with a matte maroon lip color. “Hey Stephanie, come in here and have a seat.” 

“Kelli said you needed to see me, what’s up?” Stephanie questioned as she entered the contemporary styled office space. Shifting the leather-bound notebook from her hand to the other, she stepped forward and took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs across from Theresa. 

“I needed to speak to you about something very important.” Theresa sighed leaning forward to rest her elbows against the glass surface of her desk as if she were about to reveal national security level secrets, “I need to tell you about last night—" 

“Oh! So… how was the blind date? Another pretty boy with a sordid past?” Stephanie interjected excitedly, laying the notebook to rest in her lap and relaxing into the chair. 

“Steph, the asshole stood me up. ME!” Theresa exclaimed loudly, “Like, look at me. And you know mom had to have shown off a few pictures, that’s how she lures them in in the first place!” She said as she fanned her hands up and down the length of her body. With curves like a Kentucky backroad, a seductive flirty demeanor and sophisticated charm, Theresa never had an issue with being desirable to men. 

“Wow.” Was all Stephanie could muster out at first. She finally breathed out and asked, “What did your mom say?” 

“Give him another shot.” She mimicked with bitterness. “She literally suggested that I chase him. Call the motherfucker, can you believe her?” With a click of her tongue against her teeth, she batted her lashes sarcastically, “Theresa Stevens does not, and I repeat, does not chase men.” 

Watching the woman’s animated dramatics, Stephanie felt her lips smirk in amusement, twisting her thick blonde locks about her fingers so tight, it was a wonder her friends’ extremity would get tangled in the mane. Growing up, Theresa and Stephanie hit every adolescent milestone together, and for as long as Stephanie had known her friend, Theresa was never going to be the one to chase someone. She was never the relationship type, men were merely disposable conquests for her. It was hard to watch sometimes, as Stephanie was the endless hopeless romantic type, cheering for one of the many men to finally tame the wild heart of her best friend. “I’m sorry Trease.” 

“Shit. Girl, I’m over it.” Shrugging a shoulder, Theresa released a scoffing laugh as she leaned against the back of her chair. Crossing her arms to rest just below her voluptuous chest, her voice slowly heightened with glee, “but while I was sitting at the bar looking like an idiot, you’ll never believe who decided to come over and keep me company.” 

“Uh oh… who?” Stephanie questioned, interest etched in her sweet face. 

“A.J McLean.” 

“From the Backstreet Boys?” Stephanie’s wide chocolate eyes grew larger with surprise. 

Every woman in America that was in their late 20’s knew of and had grown with the boyband. Five distinctively different men, with five different styles that appealed to many types of women around the world. Their smooth harmonies and looks took over millions of lonely housewives and prepubescent teens fantasies. Stephanie had interviewed them a few years prior for an article on their resurgence in popularity, and the memory of how she felt to be in their presence, it was exhilarating. Each of the men were extremely charming, one particularly gentlemanly offered to take her out to dinner after their session was complete. She had politely declined out of respect for her fiancé at the time. Oh if only she had known what lay ahead on that front, perhaps her decision would have been different. 

Fluffing black polka dot V-neck silk blouse neatly tucked into her high-waist slacks, Stephanie tried to cool her olive flesh as she reminisced how the beautiful green eyes were full of disappointment when she had turned down his offer. 

“Yep.” Theresa replied simply. Picking up her cellphone that was nestled on a pile of forms upon her desk-sized calendar she opened the text message that she had received the previous night from A.J and tossed the device in Stephanie’s direction. 

Catching the phone in her dainty hands, Stephanie’s eyes roamed over the words before looking back up at the woman across from her. “What the hell? Why didn’t you reply? Are you going to?” 

Pursing her lips together, Theresa shrugged softly and leaned forward, nonchalantly shifting through some paperwork. “Are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat?” 

“Theresa…” 

“What Stephanie? I’m starving.” Theresa chuckled standing from her seat to adjust the squared black leather belt that nestled at the waist of her cream form fitting dress that hit her just below the knees. The neckline was a wide V-neck that showed a minimal amount of cleavage so that the attire was a mixture of sexy and business appropriate. Leaning forward to use the touch screen feature on the desktop phone, Theresa’s silvery blonde hair fell about her face as she rang her assistant. 

“Yes Ms. Stevens?” Kelli chimed as her face filled the screen on the phone. 

“Kelli, could you please call Blacksmith’s and get a reservation for Stephanie and me?” She requested. 

“Yes Ma’am. Do you want a specific time?” 

“Noon would be perfect.” 

“Will do.” 

“Thank you, Kelli, you’re the best.” Theresa smiled before ending the call. Looking up at Stephanie, she noticed her friend’s crossed arms and stern features. “What?” 

“Theresa, are you going to text him back?” 

“Stephanie, I don’t know… You know how I am about celebrities… After everything.” Theresa sighed, picking up her phone and tossing it into her peach tinted leather designer bag. 

“Theresa, you are practically a celebrity yourself.” Stephanie informed standing from her seat. 

“No, I am not!” Theresa exclaimed. “I am merely a woman of higher status. L.A socialite at best.” 

“Whatever.” Stephanie smirked with a roll of her eyes. “Just text the boy. I’ve met him before, he’s a great guy. Funny and very openly warm.” 

“You interviewed him Steph, that’s hardly enough for you to make any real judgment on the measure of him as a man …” 

“Was he nice to you?” Stephanie cut in. 

“Yes.” 

“Did you have a good time?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then what is the problem?” Theresa did not offer an answer for her, changing the subject until finally sitting down for lunch at the premier restaurant. 

“Good morning and afternoon ladies. My name is Andre and I will be your server on this beautiful day, so your wishes will be my command.” A man with an ebony glow greeted as Theresa and Stephanie got comfortable in their seats on the outside terrace of the upscale café. An aspiring young actor could always be spotted around L.A., marked in gait of his strut and movements of his hands. “Can I start you two lovely ladies out with a selection from the bar?” 

Scanning through the drink menu open before her, Theresa bit her lip lightly as she tried to decide on a beverage from the restaurant’s variety. “Hmm… Andre, I think I’m going to have a mimosa to start out.” Smiling, she looked up at the neatly dressed man as he scribbled on his notepad before glancing over at Stephanie. 

“You know what? I don’t normally do this, but I think I will take a mimosa as well.” Stephanie answered smirking at Theresa. 

“Alright ladies, I will get this to the bar right away and I will be right back to take your orders.” Andre nodded, before turning on his heel and disappearing into the stone walled building. 

“I feel like I’m starting to be a bad influence on you.” Theresa laughed as she flipped through the small spiral bound menu that rested on the glossy oak table. 

“Nah. If that were true you would’ve done way more damage years ago.” Stephanie snickered as she crossed her legs beneath the table. The two were complete opposites growing up. Stephanie was always more reserved, the voice of reason to Theresa’s wild calls for adventure. “Besides, who doesn’t like a little day drinking?” 

“Lord knows I don’t mind.” Feeling a slight vibration coming from her purse that rested against her foot, she leaned over to dig her phone from the confines of the leather bag. “This is Theresa. Yes Kelli, let Ms. Wintour know that I’ll be available at four. Mmhmm… yes. Please make sure you gather all my notes about New York as well. Ok, thank you, Kelli. I’ll be back from lunch here soon. Bye.” Ending the call, she glanced over at Stephanie and then back at Andre when he arrived at their table. 

“Here you go ladies…” the waiter trailed off while he placed their drinks in front of them, “…have you two decided on what you’d like to order?” 

“Yes, I’d love to get the Brussel salad with chicken.” Theresa answered while resting her phone onto the table. Closing the menu, she handed it back to Andre and gave him a flirtatious smile, “Thank you.” 

“And I’ll take the grilled peach salad.” Stephanie informed as she handed their waiter her menu. 

“Alright ladies. I will get these to the kitchen and I’ll be back in a few to check on you guys.” 

“Ok. Thank you.” Stephanie nodded before Andre scurried away. “Everything ok?” 

“Yea, Anna scheduled a last minute meeting. Ugh. I was hoping for an early day.” Theresa frowned, “but it is what it is.” 

“Well… I know what you could do after your meeting tonight?” Stephanie smirked, giving her blonde friend a wink. 

“And what’s that Steph?” Theresa spoke slowly arching a perfectly shaped brow. Eyeing Stephanie’s suggestive looks she threw her head back with a soft laugh before shaking it. “No, Stephanie. I’m not going to text him. I can’t seem too available and eager, it takes the fun out of it. You gotta make them wait a little, it helps with the suspense of it all.” 

“Theresa… you say you don’t chase but… ” 

“No.” Theresa said sternly while she stood from her seat. 

“Are you leaving me?” Stephanie said her face contouring into shock while resting her hand on her chest dramatically. 

“No. Jesus.” Theresa laughed her hand smacking the side of her thigh lightly. “I’m going to the bathroom…” 

Watching Theresa disappear deeper into restaurant, Stephanie leaned forward to place an elbow on the table so that she could rest her chin into the palm of her hand. Glancing down her umber lenses danced with the metallic white of Theresa’s cellphone that rested face down in front of her. Slithering her freed hand across the smooth wood Stephanie wrapped the device into her fist and pulled it to hide underneath the table. _She’s going to kill me for doing this, but she can’t seem to do what’s best for herself. Cupid Steph to the rescue._ Smirking deceitfully, she unlocked Theresa’s phone and went straight for the text message app. She knew her friend desired some sort of affection but often hid behind her work to keep from getting involved in a relationship. Her fear of getting hurt outweighed all the possibilities for love and it broke Stephanie’s heart knowing it. 

In college, Theresa fell head over heels in love with Brandon Jenner, the reality star son of Olympian Bruce Jenner. Thanks to her mother setting the pair up, they were completely smitten at first meeting and continued their courtship for several years until the relationship with his family’s television stardom and her professional life began to interfere with each other. She was starting her climb of success at Vogue and Brandon did not understand her need for privacy and focus causing her to end it abruptly. Stephanie remembered how devastated her friend was, especially when Brandon felt the need to go on the show that he shared with his sisters to talk about their failed relationship. Since then she has sworn off all celebrities, calling them attention whores and egotistical assholes. 

Glancing up quickly to survey the room about her, Stephanie didn’t see Theresa anywhere in sight, so she quickly typed up an inviting reply to A.J. 

_I’m so sorry it has taken me so long to reply. But I would defiantly be interested in seeing you again. Tonight maybe? _

After pressing send, she quickly re-locked the phone and positioned it back into its previous spot just as Theresa reappeared onto the outside terrace. 

“Ugh. Like we ordered salads…it shouldn’t take this long.” Huffing as she settle back into her seat, Theresa adjusted her waved locks against her shoulders as she glanced at Stephanie and smiled, “did I miss anything?” 

“Nope.” Stephanie replied while she grabbed the glassed flute filled with her alcohol mixed orange juice then sipped the acidic juice nonchalantly. 

*********************************************

Staring blankly at the endless PowerPoint slides displayed before her, Theresa stifled a yawn as she tried to concentrate on her boss, Anna Wintour. Anna was a fashion powerhouse that she longed to be. The editor and chief at Vogue, Anna knew what was in and out before the major designers knew. She was an older woman in her late 50’s that rocked a 60’s gray bob like it never went out of style and Theresa always admired her for her bold fashion statements and quick decision-making techniques. Remembering back to when she first came to Vogue as a styling assistant, many of her colleagues would warn her about crossing Ms. Wintour’s path as she was named “the devil who wears Prada” around the office. Many of her assistants would often join Theresa during lunch and all they would do is stare at their lunch and cry. 

“Ms. Stevens?” Anna’s voice, that still lingered a small hint of a British accent, questioned, pulling her from the blank daze abruptly. 

“Yes, Ms. Wintour?” She squeaked out, her vocals higher pitched than usual. Sitting upright in her seat, she shifted her focus to the woman in front of the conference room. 

The slight frustration showed on the woman’s Botox altered face, as she placed a hand on the hounds-tooth fabric covered hip. “Am I boring you Theresa?” 

“No ma’am.” Theresa replied, crossing her legs and then uncrossing them nervously, a common reaction to her boss’s stern tone. 

“Good. Now is your team ready for fashion week? I need everyone to be on point when we arrive in New York two weeks from today.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Theresa nodded, gazing around the room to catch eyes with several of her other colleagues, public speaking was never really her strong suit. Picking up the papers she had her assistant prepare for her, she shuffled through them until she stumbled upon her checklist of priorities for their trip to New York. “My whole team is prepared and have met with several designers to get an early release of their work. I have spoke with Dior, Valentino and Prada and they have all agreed to send you a sneak peek for your approval.” 

“Excellent Theresa, thank you. I will be expecting those soon.” Anna nodded in approval at her youngest executive. “Who, from your team will be accompanying you? Remember we need good writers that are not afraid of destroying a designer’s career?” Her smirk was almost sinister, like a cat to his prey. 

“My assistant and my top columnist, Stephanie Collins, will be coming with me.” 

“Sounds perfect. Inform them of my high expectations.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Giving Anna a reassuring nod, she felt a soft nudge to her arm. Theresa’s eyes moved from the woman leading their meeting to the vibrant redhead next to her. Leaning over closer to her assistant, she watched as she held up her phone. 

“You got a text message.” Kelli whispered. 

“Thank you.” She smiled taking the phone from Kelli and resting it in her lap. 

_Tonight is perfect. How the same bar? 8 o’clock, if that is good for you?_

_‘What the actual fuck?’_ She thought as she felt the blood leave her face. Glancing up at her boss, Theresa was thankful to find that the woman had moved on to the department head of marketing. Opening the message, she scrolled to find that a meddling ghostwriter had sent a reply to A.J’s previous text._ ‘That little fucking hoe bag,’_ she cursed mentally with a roll of her cerulean eyes. 

**Theresa:**_Sounds perfect. Don’t forget you promised me._

**A.J:**_Don’t worry beautiful. I didn’t._

“Kelli.” She hissed in hushed tones toward her assistant. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Schedule me a reminder to kill Ms. Collins later.” She could hear Kelli’s soft snickers as she tossed her phone at her. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Standing in the middle of her extravagant closet clad in only a white lacey bra and panty set Theresa let out an aggravated growl as her eyes searched the racks upon racks of designer clothes that filled the walls of her closet. She was still fuming about Stephanie going behind her back and sending A.J a text, but when she was ready to be honest with herself, she knew she would be grateful. She probably would have never done it herself since the disastrous end to her relationship with Brandon Jenner. No more dating celebrities for her, she had made that crystal clear. 

While the pair were together, several of coworkers accused her climbing the corporate ladder thanks solely to her Jenner/Kardashian connections. Brandon’s stepmother was a close friend of Anna’s and everyone speculated that she favored Theresa because of that. Appearing on one episode of their show Keeping Up With The Kardashians with Brandon when she joined them for a family vacation, she was ridiculed heavily when it officially aired. Nothing hurt her more than having to end things with him, but she wanted respect at her job more. Her status at Vogue was more important to her than a relationship that was little more than party and parades. Not all celebrities would have caused her the same heartache but avoiding any future involvement with another one was for the safety of both her job and her heart. 

A.J — what was it about him that made her so captivated? She was not even that much of a fan in her teen years. She could not put her finger on the cause, but something was there that made her feel like a reckless, lovesick teenager again. Maybe it was his noticing that her night needed his attention, his arrival like a knight in shining armor. Those eyes of his were so warm and inviting and his presence alone made her lower belly stir with excitement. 

Propping her iPad up against a white rose filled vase that decorated her jewelry island in the middle of the sea of ivory in her walk-in closet, she activated Siri and requested a Face-Time call to Stephanie. Listening as the ringing echoed throughout the large space she turned her attention to shift through the racks of clothing. 

“I’m assuming A.J replied to my message.” Stephanie’s voice called out as she was getting to her phone. 

Turning quickly to look at Stephanie’s face on the screen, she scrunched her nose before giving Stephanie the middle finger. “Yea he did, you freakin’ hoe bag… while I was in my meeting with Anna.” 

“How much do you love me?” Stephanie cooed smiling at her friend. 

“I love you so much that I asked Kelli to send me reminder to kill you later.” Theresa smirked looking over her shoulder, completely oblivious to her barely-there attire. 

“Well I guess before you decide to off me, can I ask when you guys are going.” 

“Tonight at 8. He wants to meet at the same bar.” Sighing, she pulled a black knee length strappy dress off the rack and held it up. Shaking her head, the blonde tossed it to the floor before ravaging through more of her expensive pieces. 

“Though what you have on is cute, I don’t recommend it for a public outing.” Stephanie suggested, sipping from her wine glass. 

“Stephanie.” Theresa stated plainly, as she pulled another black dress from the rack, this one was made of leather. “Help me.” She cried spinning to face her friend. 

“I love that!” Stephanie exclaimed excitedly. 

“This…” she trailed off looking at the garment in her hands. Holding it against her body, she modeled it briefly for Stephanie before viewing herself in the wall painted mirror. “It’s not too sexy?” 

“Girl it’s the right amount of sexy. Right about of booty and boobie bam!” 

“Warning, Steph, you’re about to see titties…” she warned as she covered her enlarged breasts with one arm while the other tossed the lingerie to the floor. 

“Not like I haven’t seen them before…” Stephanie’s voice rang out. “Spring Break 2004 ring any bells?” 

“Oh God, please don’t even remind me!” She exasperated shaking her head in embarrassment as she removed the dress from the plush seating and started her journey into the constricting fabric. Getting most of the dress over her head and down her body, Theresa paused from her struggle to let out an exaggerated cry. “STEPHANIE.” 

“What?” Stephanie’s laughs were loud and echoing in Theresa’s ears. “Are. You. Stuck?” She questioned between breaths. 

“Ugh.” Growling, she shimmed herself more into the dress. “Stephanie, I hate you.” She frowned as she finally managed to wiggle the body con dress onto her form. Looking at herself in the mirror, all Theresa could do was admire how perfectly the material clung to her every curve. If she had, had any imperfection it would have been on full display for the world to see. Hearing a low wolf whistle, she shifted her gaze to her friend’s face. “Is this a fuck me dress or what?” 

“That it is.” Stephanie agreed, “So, you ARE you hoping to take this handsome fella home by the end of the night? I’m still holding out that he is the one to tame the heart of my favorite bachelorette…” 

“Hmm….” Theresa shrugged looking at her appearance again in the mirror. Running her hands up her chest she shoved one down the neckline to adjust her breast to lay perfectly against the confines of the leather. “It’s been too long, Steph… if he’s really good to me, I’m fuck him so good.” She giggled while doing a small thrust with her hips. 

“I can see your panty line.” 

“Oh shit, you can…” She frowned eyeing her rear end. Hiking the knee length dress up Theresa reached up hook her pinkies onto the straps of the panties before slipping them down her legs. “No panties on… it’s definitely turning into a fuck him kind of night.” 

“Oh Theresa. Let’s try and give it a real chance tonight… You never know, this guy might be something special.” Stephanie encouraged. Knowing Theresa preferred the detachment of one-night stands, she still held hope for her friend to find someone to love and who would cherish her. Not necessarily make her settle down, but at least offer to make memories with and be someone worthy of her.


	3. Sea of Roses

The tall model-like blonde hostess led Theresa through the familiar sights and scents of her favorite bar. Stepping up to the rich cherry red bar, she rested her black sequined clutch and perched on the same stool she had occupied the previous evening. 

“When your party arrives, I will let him know you have taken a seat at the bar.” The hostess bowed in her crisp white oxford button down and black slacks, looking like an extra in a film intending to stand out with her pretty face. 

“Thank you.” Theresa smiled politely, turning herself on her seat be greeted by a familiar face. 

“There’s the lady of the hour. I did not expect to see that beautiful face two nights in a row.” The older bartender grinned at Theresa as he across from her. “Would you care for the usual? A glass on Dom?” 

She just grinned and shook her head, “Ha, good evening, Albert. The last time, I was waiting for a date that never showed. So, I’m needing something a little stronger this time, you know, just in case. Can you mix me up a drink that is sweet, classy and extra strong?” 

“Yes ma’am. I got the perfect blend to boost the confidence.” Albert nodded walking from her to start preparing her drink. 

Waiting patiently, she scanned the room looking for those intoxicating brown eyes she had been thinking of all day. She could feel herself grow anxious when did not immediately find them. “Easy girl, you just got here.” She mumbled softly to herself and practiced a deep, measured breath to relax her nerves. 

“Here you are, lovely lady.” Albert said as he sat down an exotically colorful drink. The beverage almost seemed to glow oceanic blue on the bottom and a sunset orange on top and smelled of sweet tropic evenings. 

“I think this is the prettiest drink I’ve ever seen.” She complimented, admiringly. 

“I call it the Hawaiian Tropics. Hopeful it’s just what you need.” 

Sipping the elixir slowly, Theresa enjoyed the sugary mingle of rum, pineapples, oranges and blue Hawaiian juice that swirled together in a tug of war between sweet and sour. “Mmm, oh Albert, this is delicious. Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome. So, what brings you back in this evening? Another rough day at the office?” Albert’s question was politely conversational as he wiped the already pristine bar top with a white towel. 

“Nah, tonight is different…” she glanced over her shoulder in hopes to see his face, “That man I was speaking to last night, he invited me out.” 

“Oh yes, Mr. Alex,” Albert offered a half smirk and noted her anxious glances around the bar, “Don’t worry, Miss Stevens. He’s here just about every night around this time when he’s in town. Mr. Alex seemed quite taken with you…” 

Eyeing the white-haired man over the rim of her glass Theresa swallowed the burning juice quickly before responding to his statement, “Oh, that’s not really possible, is it Albert? We only just met. How can he be sure of anything about me?” 

“Well, not to be the gossipy sort, but from the minute you walked in and sat down, all he did was talk about how beautiful you were. I encouraged him to join you, but he said you seemed like you were waiting for someone…” 

“Oh? I’m sure he says that about every girl that walks in.” Theresa waved her hand dismissively but added a wink to show her appreciation for his loose lips. 

“Hardly. Most times, he is talking about his traveling and his work in the studio. You are the first in a long time, miss.” Albert reassured, offering her the kind of smile she knew he reserved for his favorite customers. “Enjoy your drink and your evening. I’ll be around, should you need anything.” 

Theresa mulled over the conversation, finding it odd that a bartender would vouch for her date. Just what had A.J said to him following her departure last night? Was this A.J’s roost when in L.A. and just how often did he hang out in a bar, even a classy one like this one? Memories of watching episode after episode of Cheers with her dad when she was younger flooded her, and without meaning to, she softly hummed the sitcom’s tune. Crossing her legs, she reached down to adjust the ankle strap of her charcoal tinted stiletto heels before a deep voice pulled her attention away from her shoe. 

“Pardon me, is this seat taken?” A tall man of broad stature asked politely, gesturing toward the empty barstool next to her. 

Looking up in hopes for A.J’s presence, her smile faded when she realized it was just a stranger. Frowning slightly, she assessed the sharp dressed man before answering. A pressed Chanel two-piece suit in frosted dove gray accompanied with a periwinkle tie, “I’m so sorry. I’m actually waiting for someone to join. He will be here any minute.” 

She took another long, slow sip from her drink and started to notice the crowds disappearing as quickly as the sweet elixir in her glass. Pulling her phone from her clutch to check the time, she frowned when the numbers filled the screen—9:30pm. He had stood her up. 

Knots of realization tightened in Theresa’s stomach. He had left her to look like a fool once again, knowing it had only just happened to her the night before. Pulling a twenty from her purse, she placed it under her empty glass before standing. Albert was attending a pair of chatty socialites, but his hazel eyes met hers as she walked by. She offered a slight wave and felt her jaw tighten at the look of pity in the old man’s eyes. Even the bartender felt bad for her! Gathering her composure, she turned on her heel and started for the door, stopping briefly to let the hostess know that she was leaving. 

“Oh, have a good night.” The shrill voice pierced through the quiet of the bar as she exited the building. 

Handing her card to the valet, Theresa waited as the young boy, who looked no older than eighteen, ran off to fetch her car. While standing curbside, she pulled her phone from her clutch and started a new text message to send A.J. 

_ Thanks for the fantastic night asshole._

Rereading the words, she frowned before deleting every letter. “He isn’t fucking worth it.” She hissed under her breath as she watched the valet pull up in her pearl white model x Tesla. Tipping the young boy while he handed her the keys Theresa climbed into her car and pulled off into the night—alone. 

**********************************

Everyone on the floor knew the sound of Theresa’s clicking heels on the cool marble when she arrived. Theresa smirked while the echoing chatter strangely calmed her. The best start to the day was a busy office and the smell of coffee and fresh print ink. 

“Good morning, Miss Stevens.” 

“Good morning Ms. Stevens.” Several of her columnists called out as she passed their cubicles, moods exceptionally more chipper today. Anne must not have arrived yet. 

“Good morning.” Theresa smiled politely with an arch of her brow. The office was usually full of excitement and chaos when fashion week neared. Every fashion columnist wanted a chance to impress her and in impressing her impress Anne as well. They knew the hierarchy and the rungs of the ladder to appease to get the extra influence to move up the food chain. 

Shifting her ruby red Niloticus Crocodile Birkin bag to her other arm, she extended her emptied hand toward one of her favorite employees as he stepped closer with an approving smile. She knew if Michael approved, she had done well in her outfit selection. Her form was displayed in a white tailored button down that was unbuttoned just enough to see her cleavage picking over. The long-sleeved blouse was tucked neatly into a belt covered clingy onyx skirt that rested just above the knees, the back was slit up daringly close to her apple shaped bottom. “Good morning, Michael, how’s the office this morning?” 

Michael grabbed her hand for a slight tug and offered a faux kiss to each cheek, “You look extra radiant this morning, Theresa. Looking to catch some hunky male models before brunch?” 

“Ha, the only time I have any luck with that is when I bring you with me, Handsome.” Theresa grinned and performed a twirl to show off for him. 

“Girl! Is that…” Michael gasped over dramatically, his hand lightly caressing the ruby bag in admiration. “Is this the new Birken?” 

“Yep. Delivered to my house just yesterday. Isn’t it gorgeous? It’s my new baby!” Theresa cooed proudly, displaying it higher so he could appreciate the detailing of the soft leather. 

“Fucking. Fabulous.” Michael said in awe as his fingers danced with the crocodile scaling. “I didn’t think the bag was even out yet? How did you…” 

“One of the perks of pissing off designers, I guess.” Theresa smirked with a playful shrug. Earlier that summer, she and Anna Wintour received an invitation to Paris for a personal viewing of Nadege Vanhee-Cybulski’s designs for the upcoming seasonal release. She had opted to stray from their norm and release purses with a bright mosaic of colors entwined with floral prints. Gaudy and disastrous. A polite assessment by the Vogue, leaving the whole Hermes’ team scrap millions of dollars’ worth of designs and start from scratch. 

“Theresa!” 

Looking up at the sound of her name, Theresa watched as Stephanie sashayed lightly toward her, the model movements still in play in the way she walked and carried herself even in a simple ivory unbuttoned blazer and low heels. Shifting her gaze toward Michael, she smiled and said her farewells politely to meet Stephanie down the hall. 

“Slow down, tiger.” Theresa laughed, “But this... I adore it!” She gestured toward Stephanie’s slouchy floral blouse over the dark bottoms she wore. 

“Merci beaucoup! You should adore it, as I stole it from your closet.” Stephanie cooed glancing down at her shirt that she paired with a pair of black skinny jeans and simple black pumps. She looped an arm around Theresa’s to walk with her as they continued to her office. 

“Hmm…I thought so.” Theresa laughed with a roll of her eyes. The woman had three closets full of clothes practically given to her by designers, but she still loved to raid Theresa’s closet at every opportunity. If it weren’t for their varying measurements, she had to admit, she would steal half of Stephanie’s wardrobe at the drop of a hat. 

“So, how amazing was last night? You must have had quite a night as I did not get an update…” Stephanie pressed excitedly, eager for the details of her late-night rendezvous. 

“Hardly.” The smile that had been comfortable on Theresa’s lips fell almost immediately. 

“Well, I sense that A.J must have felt differently…” Stephanie grinned with anticipation as they turned the corner to reveal the windows to Theresa’s office. 

“Good morning Miss Stevens! I have your calendar all set up on your desk with notes about your meetings. You also have multiple messages from a man named Alex. I put them on post-it’s, but the calls are still in voicemail, in case you wanted to hear them yourself…” Kelli beamed handing the blonde a stack of post-it notes before continuing, “Oh, and umm, all these were delivered as well.” 

“What the…” Theresa found herself at a loss for words. Dropping Stephanie’s arm, she slowly pushed open the door, instantly enveloped in the rich aroma of hundreds of teal rimmed white roses. 

Following behind her, Stephanie walked to the center of the room and took to making a count of all the dozens of roses. There had to be at least a hundred and fifty roses about the room in beautifully ornate vases. She pulled one from the vase at the desk and held it to her nose, inhaling the classical scent of it. She relished at the thought of such a considerate first date as A.J was, before glancing over her shoulder at the blonde who was lifting two vases from the long sidebar to one side of her office. 

“Kelli!” Theresa howled holding a vase in each hand. 

“Yes Miss Stevens?” Kelli replied, returning to the doorway with a chipper smile. 

Walking up to her assistant, she passed two of the rose filled cylinders to her and abruptly turned on her heel to grab more, “Please be a dear and pass all of these flowers out to everyone on our floor. Tell them that they are a gift from me for their hard work so far this year.” 

“What? But…” 

“No questions, Kelli, just do it, please. Thank you.” Theresa gave her a curt smile and paced about the room. Retrieving A.J’s messages from her desk, Theresa scanned through them, but her face gave no quarter or surrender to their pleas for forgiveness. 

“Woah, babe, Theresa, what in the world happened last night?” Stephanie asked, her voice full of concern as she watched Theresa relax in her seat, tossing the notes into the small metal trashcan next to her desk. 

“That asshole didn’t show last night!” Theresa hissed lowly, the venom burning deep within her throat, trying to avoid Kelli or anyone else hearing her words. “There I sat at the same damn bar looking like a fucking idiot. Even the fucking bartender felt bad for me!” 

Stephanie retrieved the scraps of papers from the trash and flipped through each of them, “Theresa, sweetheart, he seems very apologetic. Did you even read these? Did he text you? I mean he filled your office with roses for Christ’s sake.” 

“Stephanie, I don’t really care… Big shows like this… bullshit…” Theresa trailed off with a huff pulling her chair roughly closer to her desk. She took to signing into her laptop to check her emails she felt the heat from Stephanie’s gaze as she tried to ignore those hopeless romantic doe eyes of her demeanor. There was only so much she could take before she cracked, “What Steph? Don’t you have work to do?” 

Taking a seat across from her, Stephanie scooted to the edge of the chair so that she could cross her arms onto the surface of Theresa’s desk, “You know that anything could have happened, especially with his job...” 

“You know that this is technically your fault… You and my mother, I swear, always trying to meddle in my love life! I’m perfectly capable of getting what I want… And this is yet another prime example of why I don’t fuck with celebrities.” Theresa frowned sarcastically, pursing her lips in frustration. “And no, I won’t be getting a text from him. I blocked him.” 

“Theresa...” 

“Stephanie…” Theresa retorted in the same higher note whine Stephanie said her name in. 

“According to these notes, he desperately wants to talk to you.” Stephanie pressed laying the recovered papers onto the desk in front of her, “They are literally oozing remorse…” 

“And. I. Do. Not. Care.” Theresa stated, the clicking of her fingers on the keyboard growing more vigorous with every word. She took a deep breath and halted her reply to a business email so that she could focus on the woman in front of her seriously, “Do you know how it feels to be stood up? Not once but twice? It’s fucking embarrassing… and… and he promised he wouldn’t. And I was stupid enough to trust a complete stranger.” 

“Miss Stevens?” Kelli’s voiced called over the intercom breaking the tension within the room. 

“Yes, Kelli.” 

“There’s a gentleman here to see you…” 

Theresa’s bright blue eyes met Stephanie’s dark brown across the desk, one twinkling with delight, the other dread, “Um, who is it?” 

“Kevin Richardson.” 

Glancing up from the screen of her desk phone Theresa’s eyes darted from a blushing Stephanie to the tall lean figure waiting outside the doors to her office. “Umm, send him in Kelli… oh and Kelli, please come get the rest of these flowers out of my office?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Oh. My… You know who that is…” Stephanie gasped in a low whisper shifting her gaze over her shoulder and unconsciously fixing her hair. 

“I’m not a complete idiot, Steph, yeah I know who he is...” Theresa hissed and straightened up, utterly confused by Kevin’s visit. She rose from her seat as Kelli escorted the personification of masculine energy that was Kevin in. Extending a hand to him, Theresa offered her most Vogue smile, “Hello, Mr. Richardson, it’s a pleasure. I’m Theresa…” 

“Miss Theresa Stevens… I’ve already heard so much about you.” He grinned smoothly, his voice a low rumble of baritone notes that would make any woman’s panties go damp with desire. She studied the man that had been the subject of many late-night chats with Stephanie. Hair so dark brown it almost gleamed black and eyes that gleamed like a pair of shiny emeralds. His features and stature were strong and chiseled to perfection, as if Michelangelo himself had shaped the man into being. “A.J has not stop talking about you... now I can see why! To have you running around his head all day? No wonder the man is such a lovesick fool.” 

“Quite the compliment...” Theresa blushed a soft pink and stood a little taller, her arms crossing just beneath her heavy cleavage. “But I must warn you, if you are here to speak to me on A.J’s behalf I am going to go ahead and say, I’m not interest…” Theresa stopped when a sharp pain radiated from her ankle caused by the tip of a black Manolo Blahnik pump. Darting her eyes down to where Stephanie sat, a flash of irritation in bright blue eyes focused on the brunette before pulling her leg up slightly to rub the tender skin, “Did you just…” 

Standing from her seat, Stephanie brushed past Theresa to interfere with her friend’s uncouth rant, hoping to detour the situation down a different path, “Hello Kevin, I don’t know if you remember me or not but I…“ 

“Oh yes, I could never forget you, the Miss Stephanie Collins that broke my heart...” He interjected quickly his eyes dancing with hers and his thin lips curling into a small smile. Taking her hand into his, he shook it lightly as his thumb ever so gently grazed the emptiness of her ring finger. “The last time we spoke you were engaged, correct?” 

Her hand dropped from his timidly, her dark eyes darted to her bare finger before gazing back up to his with an apologetic smile, “Past tense, no longer.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that—truly.” He said with a silent apology written across his face. 

Standing behind the pair, Theresa watch in fascination as an invisible electricity sparked between them. She felt the heat and rolled her eyes at the Hallmark Christmas Special scene unfolding before her eyes, almost eager to interrupt, “Mr. Richardson, as I was saying—” She started watching as his attention returned to her. “If you are here on A.J’s behalf, I don’t want to hear it. Sorry.” 

“Look—” He said smoothly, turning to step closer to the blonde. “It’s my fault, really.” Resting his hand on his t-shirt clad chest Kevin glanced between the two women in front of him, “we were in the studio late last night and yes he told me that he had to meet you at 8. We just got wrapped up in everything and the time just got away from us.” 

“Well, he could’ve just explained that himself.” Theresa stated gruffly just as Stephanie pulled the post-it’s from her desk and handed them to her. Glaring at her friend for a second, she returned her focused gaze back to Kevin. “Look, I really appreciate you coming to speak to me but I’m not like those girls’ you guys are used to… swooning at the drop of a hat—” 

“And I never said you were.” Kevin defended, taken back by Theresa feisty comment. “A.J asked me to come here and talk to you face to face since he couldn’t get ahold of you himself. If he didn’t have to catch an early flight to Vegas this morning, I guarantee you with every ounce of my being he’d be standing here instead of me.” He pulled a simple white envelope from the pocket of his distressed jean then cordially offered them to Theresa. “A.J wanted to make sure you got this.” 

Taking the envelope into her hand Theresa flipped it over to pull at the closed lip. The contents made her aquamarine eyes pop wide for a moment before she pulled them out to inspect more closely. A.J had sent her two VIP passes to their Las Vegas show for tonight, two round trip plane tickets and a weekend stay in the sky loft suite at the Planet Hollywood Resort. Theresa once again found herself speechless, staring down at the generous gift. “Wow… I… I don’t really know what to say…” 

“Well, that’s a first. What is it?” Stephanie snickered sarcastically and looking over the blonde’s shoulder. 

“I heard that.” Theresa sighed glancing over at her friend before setting her eyes back on Kevin, attempting to conceal the emotions on her face, “I will try my best to make it tonight. But, I am a very busy woman, Mr. Richardson—” 

“Ok. Ok. I completely understand that. I will let A.J know that you will try.” Kevin nodded crossing one arm against his chest to tuck his hand within the crease to his other arm. “Trying is better than not.” 

“Agreed.” Stephanie nodded approvingly, smiling at Kevin again with a glint of hope sparkling in her eyes. 

“Well, I have done my chivalrous task. Ladies, if you will excuse me, I, too, have a flight to catch.” He stated extending his hand in Theresa’s direction. “Really hope to see you tonight.” 

“We shall see.” Theresa smiled politely giving him a firm shake. 

Pulling from her grasp, Kevin offered his hand to Stephanie again, “… and it was a pleasure seeing you again, Stephanie. That second ticket is for you, so long as Theresa wants the company. I sincerely hope that she does...” 

“Hopefully.” Stephanie smiled, resting her hand in his and enjoying the gentle strength of his fingers around her hand. The look in his eyes made her feel like melting into the rug beneath her, all heat and unspoken desire. She felt her face get hot as her mind drifted to thoughts of those hands elsewhere. Their hands squeezed and clung to the other, lingering well past the normal polite handshake, and when he finally released her, Stephanie sighed at the loss. 

“You ladies have a good day.” He stated before exiting the office pulling his cellphone from his pocket before disappearing down the hall. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Theresa bellowed when her door had closed, and they were alone again. 

“I mean—that was—” Stephanie stuttered at a loss for word, her hand still tingling from his touch, “—interesting.” 

Placing the contents of the envelope onto her desk Theresa stood silently as she stared down at them. She was flabbergasted by the ostentatious measures A.J had gone to impress her. Cracking a small smile, she felt a flutter within her chest—it was working. Hearing the bustling behind her Theresa quickly turned around to witness her assistant working diligently to remove the remaining vases from her office. “Kelli, can you please send out an email to inform everyone that me and Ms. Collins will be out of the office for the rest of the day.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Kelli nodded as she scooped up more of the urns into her arms. 

“Leave the ones on my desk…” 

“But I thought you wanted them all out of here.” Kelli cut in quickly her hazel eyes dancing with confusion. 

“I changed my mind, I’ll keep these ones.” Theresa answered resting her backside against the corner of her desk and crossing her legs at the ankles. 

“Yes Miss Stevens.” 

“And Kelli, when you’re done with that you can go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Enjoy your weekend honey.” Theresa informed, smelling the fragrant scents of the roses beside her. 

“Oh! Thank you, Miss Stevens.” The auburn-haired secretary was out of Theresa’s office in a flash to complete her required tasks to get her weekend started sooner. 

“Well Steph, you better go on home and start packing. Our flight leaves in two hours.” Theresa spoke her eyes smiling at her friend’s awestruck face. 

“So, we’re going? You’ve just decided that we’re going? After all your fuming earlier?” Stephanie questioned, arching a thick black brow. 

“Yep, just like that, I’ve decided I do want to go hit Vegas this weekend.” Theresa nodding pushing herself from her perch to return to answering her emails. 

“Woah… And just what makes you think I didn’t already have plans?” Stephanie inquired haughtily, trying to hide her excitement. 

“Hmm, well if the fact that you were about to hump Kev in my office weren’t enough…” 

“I was not…” 

“Uh huh… sure. Whatever you say. Are you telling me you don’t want a chance to hang out with that handsome hunk of a man that just eye-fucked you?” Theresa interjected eyeing her friend quizzically. “Because from the look of things, if I wasn’t standing here you two would’ve already fucked and named all of your future children.” 

Stephanie offered a breathy sigh and rose, “I’ll get packing.” 

“That’a girl.” Theresa laughed.


	4. Larger than Life

Following the bellhop into their luxurious suite, Theresa felt anxiety bloom like a weed in her belly. But she was there. Vegas. The marble flooring enhanced the contemporary richness of her favorite two-story loft. A grand spiral staircase adored the lounge area and the Las Vegas scenic view was the backdrop for the entire penthouse. 

“Thank you.” Theresa smiled gratefully at the bellhop, handing him a couple of one-hundred dollar bills as he returned to the hallway. 

“Miss Stevens, if you need anything this weekend, please just notify the front desk. We like to make sure that the special guests of feel like true VIP. Enjoy your weekend.” 

“Thank you.” Theresa nodded, closing the heavy wooden door before turning to witness her companion twirling slowly in awe at the massive suite. 

“This is insane!” Stephanie screeched loudly, taking in everything around her. “Theresa, this place is gorgeous! It’s like three of my condo!” She exclaimed exploring further into their home for the weekend. Theresa listened to her oohs and awes, finding the bar for herself. She poured a healthy serving of Dom Perion in two glasses and went in search of her awestruck friend. Stephanie had found the balcony, pulling open the two glass paned doors to step out into the warmth of the dry Las Vegas heat. She had slipped her copper strappy sandals off and was swirling her feet into the crisp chlorine liquid of the pool that disappeared into the skyline of their suite. 

Leaning against the edge of the doorway Theresa laughed as she watched the brunette splash about in the pool, “Enjoying yourself?” 

Turning in the ankle-deep water Stephanie glanced at the blonde and beamed brightly, “Theresa…” she trailed off while outstretching her arm to follow the Vegas strip in their view, “… this is crazy! Are you sure you didn’t fuck him on the first night?” 

“No, Stephanie.” Letting out an exaggerated laugh, Theresa just shook her head. “Trust me, I’ve been trying to recollect that night. I was a little tipsy but not that damn tipsy. I think he just has an expensive way of saying ‘I’m sorry’. Come get your drink.” 

Stephanie noticed Theresa ability to be completely unimpressed by the extravagance around her. Picking up the stemware allotted for her she drank the pungent elixir slowly trying to enjoy the bitter sweetness of the drink. “It seems like he went through some great lengths to impress you, that’s for sure. How are you feeling about tonight? Nervous?” 

“Not really. I haven’t really decided where I want this to go yet.” Theresa replied chugging her drink and sitting the emptied glass on the bar. “What about you? Are you nervous about being free to explore where the weekend takes you with a certain 6ft, dark haired, green eyed piece of deliciousness?” 

“What?” Stephanie blushed darting her eyes anywhere but in Theresa’s direction. “I don’t know what you’re…” 

“Come on, Steph, I knew about him asking you out after your interview… I know you wish you had done it…” Theresa giggled loudly pushing herself from the bar and jumping to stretch out on the lavish white couch, enjoying the tightening and relaxing of the muscles in her toes all the way up to her exposed thigh. 

Choking on her wine, Stephanie coughed theatrically, “Don’t be ridiculous. I was with Brody, and would never even think about...” 

“Liar.” Theresa stated simply, propping herself up asked the couch cushions. “Firstly, I know everything that happens on my floor. And plus the way you two were gawking at each other… I’m surprised you aren’t pregnant already…” She trailed off with a wicked grin, picking up a magazine that rested on the table between them to fan herself off. 

“If you know everything, then I don’t have to explain myself...” Stephanie stated boldly, before sitting Indian style in one of the two oversized chairs that rested adjacent from where Theresa lounged. 

“No, you really don’t. But, I gotta ask why in the fuck would you pass up on him?” Theresa exclaimed her eyes searching the brunette’s features as they grew redder. 

“Theresa—Brody and I were engaged. I’m not the kind of girl to go out and lead someone on or betray my promises…” Stephanie frowned stubbornly at her friend, feeling the whole situation did not need rehashing yet again. Old wounds still stung sometimes. 

“Truth?” Pausing Theresa waited for some sort of approval before continuing. Stephanie slowly nodded her body clearly tensed while she waited for Theresa sentiments, “after all of the shit he put you through, you should’ve cheated.” 

“That’s not me and you know it…” 

“This I do know. But today, honey…” Theresa started as she climbed from the couch reaching for Stephanie’s hand. Giving the thin woman a slight tug, she pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the spiral staircase “…you are single, and I am single. So, we are going to have a good time and hopefully we will both fuck a Backstreet Boy.” 

“So, earlier this morning you didn’t want anything to do with A.J, but now you want to fuck him?” Stephanie laughed with a shake of her head when she made it to the top of the stairs. 

“I need to get laid. And if a man is willing to do all of this… imagine what he’s like in bed…” Theresa shrugged before disappearing behind her bedroom door. 

Tying a small bow behind her calf using the thin golden straps to her stilettoes, Theresa stood from the white comforter decorated platform bed to smooth out the clingy material of her dress. She had swathed herself in an Aztec patterned rose gold sequined number that hugged her curves like a glove. The sleeves were long with a high neckline and the back dipped daringly low exposing her honeyed skin. Fluffing the knot of hair on top of her head, pulling a few strands loose to frame her face. 

“Stephanie! Are you ready?” She hollered slipping on a couple of gold bangles then grabbing her nude clutch from the bed. 

“Yes and no. I think, but I don’t know... Theresa, help me!” Theresa heard faintly from behind Stephanie’s door. She found her frantic friend staring at the foot of the bed and sighing over the pile of outfits she had scattered about her bed. The rich chocolate eyes diverted from the dilemma before her to assess the beautiful blonde, “Aww, you look fucking gorgeous.” 

“Thank—” 

“Make me look as good...” Stephanie cut in spinning around holding up a few jackets, alternating them back and forth in front of her. 

Surveying her friend’s attire with a critiquing eye, Theresa was pleased with the one thing she had on, a simple white body con dress that hit mid-thigh and the neckline dipped daringly low allowing ample cleavage to be on display. “Well, honey, what’s wrong with the dress you have on? Oh, and maybe add this, I love this!” 

At the excited cooing, Stephanie took the studded black jacket from Theresa’s hands and slipped it on the cool leather onto her bared shoulders, “Now, shoe me!” 

“You’ll look perfect.” Theresa passed her a pair of nude heels, noting the brunette’s obvious nerves for the night ahead. She could understand it, she too was on edge, eager to see what the night offered. Pulling her clutch open, she retrieve a lipstick in a dark maroon shade and offered it to Stephanie, “Add this and—voila! Perfection! I’m going to go ahead and say that if Kevin doesn’t rip that dress off you tonight, then the boy is mental!” 

“Theresa!” Stephanie shook her head and teased her hair once more in the mirror before turning back to her, “Ready?” 

Inhaling deeply Theresa released the air loudly before heading for the door, “as ready as I’ll ever be.” 

The pair hurried down the twist of the staircase, giggling like teenagers ready for prom, and striding up to the bar with a purpose. “I’m going to suggest we take a couple of shots before we leave.” 

“That is the best idea you’ve had all day, gal!” Theresa cheered, sifting through the various brands of alcohol in the cabinet. 

“Oh lookie, lookie!” Stephanie purred, grabbing out a bottle of Hose Cuervo. Pulling the wooden cork from the mouth Stephanie sat it to the side before lining up four shot glasses. 

“Gag.” Theresa said, curling her nose up in disgust. “Is there nothing better?” 

“Look here missy! You’ve dragged me all the way to Vegas and I have fought me tooth and nail over A.J. So, I’m gonna need you to relax and have a good time tonight. Vogue is in L.A and we are in Vegas, baby! Let your hair down and be the 2004 spring break Theresa that I love so much.” 

Stephanie pushed two of the shot glasses in her direction with a stern demand in her eyes. Theresa attempted to prepare for the acid she was about to chug, but it did not stop her stomach from churning in disagreement. Making a disgusted face with tears forming in her eyes she cursed softly, “FUCK! This shit is so nasty.” 

“Yuck, I’m so… ugh… so sorry!” Stephanie coughed and frowned as though the gold liquid in her shot glass had betrayed her. 

“Let’s go ahead and put that bottle in the far, far back and never touch it again.” 

“We are in total agreement on that one.” Stephanie nodded, grabbing the bottle and shoving it into the depth of the cabinet. 

“Okay, are you ready now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, let’s go do this thing!” 

*********************************

Within the roar of the arena, Theresa smiled politely at the usher after he led the pair to their seats on the side balcony adjacent from the stage. Darting her cerulean blue eyes about the darkened room, she watched as the auditorium started to fill quickly. “It’s amazing how after 20 years these guys still got it.” 

“Hell yeah they do.” Stephanie agreed, standing next to her friend against the railing of their section to survey the crowds. 

“Steph…” Theresa muttered, searching for her mahogany brown eyes for help. 

“What’s up?” Stephanie questioned noticing Theresa’s face twist with concern. 

“Why the fuck am I so anxious? Like, I’m feeling really stupid right now… my feelings are making me feel stupid.” Theresa stammered, grateful for the darkened space so that no one could see the crimson flush of her face. 

“Awe, Trease. I just think it’s everything that’s been leading up to this moment. You met the guy, then he stood you up and now you’re here in the middle of all of this…” Stephanie motioned to everything around them, “… and all of this is because he stood you up. There is something about this cat, Theresa. And I think you know it.” 

Theresa just stared at her friend for a minute before enveloping her small frame into a tight embrace, “Thank you Steph. Thank you for being here with me.” 

“Anytime babe.” Stephanie answered the hug, noticing the room get darker and bright blue lights flashing from the backdrop, she nudged her friend to direct her attention to the stage. “Looks like the shows getting ready to start.” 

The pair stood in the same spot, Theresa gripping the metal railing of the balcony. Her eyes searched the stage for any sign of A.J as the music to _Larger than Life_ blared through the speakers. Five jumbo screens lit up with each of the guys faces before turning to reveal them hidden inside the boxes—then there he was. A.J was dressed in all white, his hair pushed back, and his beard trimmed to outline his jawline—he was beautiful. She watched for his dark brunet eyes to look her direction, hoping that they would connect in the midst of the chaos swirling around them, and grinned when they found her. He found her despite the lights, the music, the hundreds of screaming fans. His face grew brighter and his smile widened never breaking their gaze. Theresa’s stomach fluttered, and her head filled with a million different emotions, how could someone she hardly knew captivate her so much. 

Breaking the trance A.J had on her, Theresa shifted her focus to Stephanie. She stood there bright eyed in awe with her hands clasped just beneath her chin. Who knew she’d be turned into a giddy school-girl, but Kevin had the brunette’s full and undivided adoration. She spotted the eldest member making a point to acknowledge her friend and grinned at the squeal that emitted out of her. 

Grabbing Stephanie’s hand, Theresa squeezed it lightly before they both chorused out of tune, “and that makes you larger than life.” 

The rest of the show was just as entertaining as their entrance, the costume changes, the light shows, and their dance moves were all on point and every once and a while Kevin and A.J would glance in their direction as if to ensure they hadn’t left. The show ended with their famous track Everybody which caused the sea of bodies to ignite into earth shattering screams and the guys fed into the mania of the crowds rowdiness, jolting them into their last round of adrenaline. When the lights went out and the auditorium lit up, the band was gone and Theresa’s chest continued to pound in excitement. “Wow.” 

“I can’t believe I have never been a Backstreet Boy show before! Fuck, we’ve been missing out! I’m so ready for this!” Stephanie exclaimed, brimming with exhilaration to head backstage to see the gorgeous man that had been eye-fucking her all night. She noticed Theresa’s knuckles were a bright white from her clenching hold on the railing and frowned with concern, “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t… I mean, I don’t… I don’t want to.” 

Grabbing a hold of Theresa by her shoulders, Stephanie turned her to put them face-to-face, “Sweetie, I’m gonna need you to snap out of it! Put that ‘I’m Theresa motherfuckin’ Stevens’ face and strut down there to show A.J who the fuck you are!” 

Nodding her head frantically, Theresa stared in surprise at Stephanie’s fierce eyes, cracking a small smile, “I thought you might slap me there for a minute.” 

“I still can, if you that’s what you’re into.” Stephanie winked, releasing her grasp from around Theresa’s arms, “What is wrong with you?” 

“I don’t really know! I guess it’s the not being in control. Like this trip—he’s controlling every aspect of it, the time of the flight, the room, all the way down to when I can see him. I’m just not use to it. I don’t know if I like it… I’m the shot-caller in everything!” 

“Well, except when it comes to Anne, but I get it. Sometimes you gotta let a man take control… Let’s then feel like the manly man.” 

Shuffling through the corridor with press of bodies, Theresa and Stephanie navigated within the masses easily. The squeals of excited female and flashing lights helped to direct them towards the fan meet-&-greet area. 

“I’m assuming we found it.” Theresa grabbed for Stephanie’s hand to keep them together in the push and pull of the crowds. 

Stephanie stood to her tiptoes in an effort to see over the forest of people blocking the view of where the men would be. “I don’t suppose you can use your ‘I work at Vogue’ trick to get us to the front of the line?” 

“Keep your panties on, Steph.” Theresa laughed, spotting the disapproving glare from a middle-aged woman standing in front of them with her teenaged daughter. “Calm down, I’m not going to cut line. Jesus.” 

All Stephanie could do was laugh, “These chicks are serious about this. You better watch out.” 

“Me! You’re the one…” Theresa insisted with playful defensiveness, watching the crowds slowly move forward. 

“Who, me?” Stephanie cut in, her doe eyes going large and innocent, “Lies!” 

“Whatever, hoe.” Theresa swatted at the taller woman’s arm with a smirk on her darkly painted lips. 

The slow crawl towards meeting the men had been building the anticipation to near madness for Stephanie. Seeing Kevin again felt like the highlight of her whole year. The connection between them had been instantaneous and powerful, and she wanted to release the tension overwhelming her senses. She had been more than happy to help her friend jump through the hurdles of her anxiety driven fears and stubbornness, but now she felt the same intense nerves Theresa had admitted to every time she could spot Kevin between the moving bodies. 

Their first meeting was as stimulating as the most recent encounter. Stephanie remembered vividly how Kevin’s jade eyes would burn into hers as she spoke with his bandmates, and when it was their turn to converse his answers were playful and flirty and almost intimate. Surprisingly, she had flirted back at all his advances with eagerness and delight. He was just too charming not to respond. At the end of the interview, the other band members had stepped away while Kevin lingered behind. His beautiful emerald gaze held hope as he offered to continue the interview over a private dinner. That was when reality struck Stephanie in the forehead. As she gazed down at her ridiculously ornate pear shaped champagne diamond engagement ring, she remorsefully informed him she would have to decline. 

Once the future wife to Brody Jenner, Stephanie was ever the monogamous and blindly faithful to a man that had not just a wondering eye, but also an unreasonable love affair with media attention. When Theresa had first introduced the two, she had never expected to fall in love him. And, especially not that he would return her affections so deeply. But, that was Brody, he fell hard and fast and took her along for the ride but the fire for him was always more like a firework that anything maintainable. When things began to change, he spent more nights out on the town without her and tabloids were blowing up stories about his roaming hands and party lifestyle, she still fought hard for their future. The end of their love story happened shortly after the first time Stephanie met Kevin. If only things had happened in a different order, or she had been more ready to see what was happening to the relationship she fought for, perhaps then she could have veered down a different path. Maybe one where she stood next to Kevin. 

“Tags please.” A crackled voice hissed, pulling Stephanie from her thoughts. Lifting the lanyard, she flashed it at the man before glancing back to see Theresa doing the same. He simply nodded, stabbing two stubby fingers behind him to move them along. 

“Sometimes, I just want to look at people and be like, do you know who you’re talking to? Don’t you know who I am?” Theresa grumbled, as they continued to be corralled along. 

“I thought you didn’t considered yourself a quote/unquote celebrity?” Stephanie reminded her, curling her fingers to emphasize the air quotes. 

“I mean, I’m not. Just well known. And people should know it!” Theresa said lifting her chin up haughtily. 

“Here you go, ladies, right this way.” An older woman chirped, unclasping the soft crimson rope and waved the pair through. 

And then there they were. Four out of the five sexiest men Theresa had ever laid her eyes on. Fixating her blue orbs on each individual face she noticed one that the one she had been longing for was missing—A.J. The first to make an introduction was Brian Littrell, his blue eyes were bright and accentuated nicely by his sandy blonde hair that was styled in a tousled fade. Extending her hand, Theresa smiled, 

“Hi I’m—” 

“Girl…“ Brian soft southern drawl interrupted her, the accent rolling from his tongue like a sip of moonshine as he pulled her into a hug, “…we hug ‘round here.” 

“Oh—oh ok.” Theresa stammered as Howie Dorough, a short Latino man with a spiked do, followed behind him. As the last two men neared her, Theresa searched again for A.J who was still nowhere to be found. Nick Carter was the next to envelope her small form into a hug, but his was more weight bearing as if he didn’t realize his own strength against her petite body. During their embrace, Theresa felt as if Nick had lifted her slightly from the ground. He was the tallest of them all, his 6’1 stature toward over the blonde and made her feel even smaller than she already was. He smiled boyishly at her and continuously complimented her beauty until a familiar face interrupted his advances. 

“Ms. Stevens… I’m glad you were able to fit us into your busy schedule.” Kevin’s deepened voice chuckled as his face was lit up in satisfaction that she had shown. His eyes shifted immediately to find Stephanie who was in the middle of smothering hugs as well. Pulling Theresa into a loose hug, he pecked her cheek and whispered, “Thank you for coming.” 

“Stephanie convinced me.” Theresa smiled, watching Nick do give the same treatment to her brunette friend, lifting her from the floor as if she weighed nothing at all. 

“Hopefully it didn’t require too much convincing,” He winked, releasing Theresa to pull Stephanie’s petite frame into his. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the light feminine scent of her citrus and sandalwood perfume before his lips grazed the skin just below her ear, offering a husky whisper into her hair, “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“I couldn’t possibly break your heart twice now could I?” Stephanie purred, pressing herself closer to his muscular build to show her pleasure at the intimate closeness. 

Theresa watched the intimate reunion, expecting a hot make out session but surprisingly the pair pulled apart and both looked a bit giddy from the exchange. She had thought to crack a joke before she caught sight of him. Her heart hiccupped and she had somehow forgotten how to breathe at the sight of him. Trying desperately to recollect if he was this handsome the first night she met him, Theresa just smiled and stepped closer. His familiar scent invaded her, setting her senses on fire with delight. He was clad in a pair of ripped jeans and a simple V-necked white tee, his dark locks pushed back and crisp. 

“I’m impressed…” Was all she managed to breathe out, desperately trying to keep her voice confident, but her normal pout turned into a girlish grin. 

A.J didn’t say a word. Apparently, he was only capable of staring at the blonde before him, his features dumbfounded that she was there, that she was real. “Well I’m in love… you look absolutely beautiful.” 

Taking her hand, he pulled form into his arms and crashed her to the length of him, his lips lightly brushing against her earlobe, “Thank you for coming. I was afraid you wouldn’t show up. I’m so sorry about last night.” 

“I will say… this has been one hell of an apology.” She replied, pulling from their embrace and looking up to feel herself captured by his dark hazelnut eyes, finding the genuine apology there, “You have been very, very generous. Thank you.” 

“Kevin predicted you wouldn’t show.” A.J said in a low voice, his hands still lingering on her slim waist. “He said and I quote, ‘she’s one tough cookie’.” 

Cracking a knowing grin, Theresa shrugged, “I can be quite stubborn.” 

“Yeah, I kinda gathered that when I tried to call you, only to discover that you blocked my number.” A.J cocked his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow, “Hopefully it is unblocked now…” 

Theresa shrugged playfully, pulling from his grasp, “Maybe it is, maybe not. Let’s see how the rest of this night goes.” Walking away with a seductive sway of her hips, Theresa could feel his eyes on the swinging of her hips as she rejoined Stephanie who looked engrossed in whatever Kevin was saying to her. “I hate to break you guys up…” 

“I have a feeling you don’t hate it that much.” Stephanie’s dark eyes narrowed at her seriously. 

“Well, I just figured we should probably move out of the way. The guys have more fans to meet.” Theresa explained with a sympathetic smile. Stephanie flushed a dark pink and seemed to remember their busy setting. 

“Sadly, she’s right.” Kevin chuckled, his possessive hands still holding both Stephanie’s hand and hip. He released her with some reluctance and glanced back at A.J. “Hey J, get Q and have him escort these ladies to our dressing room so that we can visit with them when we’re done here.” 

“Ladies this is Q my bodyguard, he’s going to take you two down to the green room. Help yourselves to some drinks and we’ll be along in a few.” A.J informed, returning with a much larger gentleman with darker skin and dark lenses covering his eyes. 

“Thank you.” Stephanie smiled, following behind the bigger guy. 

“And you…” A.J started grabbing Theresa’s hand, halting her. He looked her up and down once more before the corners of his mouth turned upright baring all of his teeth, his voice almost sing-song to her, “God damn you’re so fine.” 

“Stop.” She giggled, pulling her hand from his. “I’ll see you in a minute Mr. Mclean.” 

Q opened the door decorated with a large **Backstreet Boys** sign. The room was elegant in monochromatic, black and white draperies and a black leather sectional adorn with large white ornamental pillows. In one corner of the room, there were a couple of pinball machines and a large screen TV with various gaming systems attached to it. Along the wall, a long buffet filled with different types of meats and cheeses, a vast selection of vegetables, boxes of cereal and beautifully crafted cakes and pastries. At the very end of the spread, a large myriad of beverages, ranging from water to vodka. 

Taking in every aspect of the glorified man-cave, Theresa couldn’t help but begin to process everything. She was there, this was real and it was happening. For someone who dealt with models, designers, and a multitude of celebrities daily, she couldn’t help but feel like she was fangirling a little. 

“Stephanie.” Theresa whispered softly, turning her attention to her friend’s face, seemingly dealing with the same sense of mania and excitement. 

“Yeah…” Stephanie trailed off meeting Theresa’s gaze. 

“How you feeling, babe?” 

“I’m good. You?” 

“I’m good.” Theresa replied, looking to the collection of alcohol. “I think we need a drink.” 

“Yea, a strong one.” Stephanie nodded approvingly, then dropped to the cool leather of the couch with a shudder, “I think I need to sit down for a minute… this is all so much.” 

Sifting through the multiple glassed bottles, Theresa finally found their poison, a bottle of some plain ole Bacardi rum. Grabbing a couple of red solo cups, Theresa popped open a can of pineapple juice and split the beverage between the two cups before mixing in the liquor. “Here you go. Its strong but the pineapple juice should tame it some.” 

Sipping the drink, Stephanie murmured approvingly with a lick of her lips, “Not bad at all. Girl…” 

“What?” Theresa questioned while crossing her legs to rest an elbow on the lifted knee. 

“Kevin… that whole interaction… umm, jeez...” Stephanie mumbled, using a hand to fan herself off. “All I’m going to say is that I am glad I’m not wearing panties tonight.” 

Theresa just bellowed with laughter, “What has happened to my prim and proper Stephanie? You’re turning into a…” 

“A what!” Stephanie almost choked. “You’re one to talk. How many of your dates have you seen passed a one-night stand?” 

“Shh... That is private information.” Theresa whispered, looking about the room animatedly. “Girl you know I’m just fucking with you. I’m happy to see you cutting loose for a change. We’ve got needs! And sometime ya gotta tame that dragoness with something delicious.” 

“Are you trying to call the guys dragon tamers?” Stephanie laughed at the drunken comparison her friend was attempting to make. 

“Yea. Pretty much.” 

Stephanie swatted Theresa’s arm lightly before releasing a snort from her nose, “Oh my God. I feel sorry for your future children. If they ever need sex explained to them, please let your assistant or myself do it…” 

Just as Stephanie’s fit of laughter was starting to die down the door opened, and all five men filed in, most of them heading straight for the selection of liquor. Nick was the first to pour himself a whole row of shots, throwing each back one by one with ease. 

“Woo.” He shouted after the last one, before turning his body toward the couch he noticed the two women watching him intently, “Oh fuck my bad, ladies. I didn’t see you there.” 

“Well, Nick, this is Stephanie and Theresa.” Kevin introduced the pair as Nick squeezed himself between the two seated bodies. “Remember, A.J mentioned they would be our guests?” 

“Ohh… which one is Step—” Nick started then stopped as his eyes darted between the both of them, before bounding up to stand before them with an examining eye, “I’m gonna guess. You must be Theresa…” He guessed pointing to Stephanie, “…and you defiantly look like a Stephanie. I once dated a Stephanie that looked a lot like you. Man, oh man, let me tell you about the lasting impression she made on me... ” 

Theresa couldn’t help but laugh at the jovial boyish man in front her. Her eyes went to A.J curiously who was propped against the table with his arms crossed, staring at her with amusement on his face. “Honey, I’m Theresa.” 

“And I’m Stephanie.” Stephanie corrected holding up her hand with her signature smile. 

“What!” Nick exclaimed holding his arms out to the pair and throwing his head back in disappointment. “Are you sure you’re not Stephanie? You are definitely more what I would picture Kev goin…” 

“Positive. I promise.” Theresa shook her head at him, sipping her drink and glancing at Stephanie. 

Kevin walked up to the younger man, wrapping an arm around his shoulders while pointing the neck of his beer in Stephanie’s direction, “Nah, that is Stephanie…” 

“Oh! From the interview, that’s where I’ve seen you!” Nick looked her up and down again before grinning, “Look, both of y’all are hot as fuck. If either of you two beauties wanna join me tonight, I’m free game.” 

“Bro...” A.J cut in sharply standing from his perch. 

“I mean… I’m just throwing it out there.” Nick laughed, throwing his hands up in defense. 

“Ladies, please ignore Nick. His brain doesn’t always get sufficient blood flow in front of beautiful women.” Brian interjected, taking a seat on the couch near the pair. 

“We’ve had our fair share of dealing with playboys where we work, so we’re kinda used to it…” Stephanie blushed, spotting Kevin’s grin at her words. 

“Where do you guys work?” Brian asked with genuine interest as he brought his ankle up to rest onto his thigh before twisting the lid off his water and taking a swig. 

“Vogue.” Theresa answered with a smile. 

“Oh yea!” Nick yelled suddenly, looking from her to A.J again. “You’re the chick from the bar!” 

“Yes, Nick, she’s the chick from the bar.” A.J smirked giving Theresa a silent ‘I’m sorry’ smile from across the room. 

“Damn J. Damn.” Was all Nick said as his eyes examined the blonde more thorough. “Hold on, I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere too…” he trailed off his eyes squinting in thought before they lit up wide, “Oh… You’re Stacey’s daughter, right?” 

“Umm. Yeah, my mom’s name is Stacey.” Theresa said slowly. “Wait, how do you—” 

“Stacey Stevens?” Kevin questioned. 

“Yeah…” 

“She’s our PR rep.” A.J answered with a chuckle. “What a small fucking world.” 

“Fuck yea it is.” Nick laughed uncontrollably, “And you’re never gonna believe this Theresa…” 

“What’s that Nick?” 

“So, I was your blind date!” Nick laughed even harder throwing his arms out and twinkling his fingers in a spirited fashion, “Surprise!” 

“Seriously?” Stephanie gasped looking over at Theresa in disbelief. 

Theresa gawked at the man, her mouth falling open, silently grateful that he stood her up. She squared her shoulders and lifter her chin before answering, “Well, I’m glad you never showed because I would’ve never met A.J.” 

“You’re lucky I got sidetracked, J. This hot little number could’ve been mine tonight.” 

“Unlikely...” She whispered under her breath looking down at the contents in her cup. 

“Yeah, I am lucky, Nicky boy. Very lucky.” A.J agreed extending his hand toward Theresa. “Well this has been a little awkward, what do you ladies say we head out and maybe hit some slots or maybe the craps table?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Theresa agreed graciously taking his hand into hers. 

“I’m down.” Stephanie said excitedly as Kevin helped her stand.


	5. Paparazzi

The dark corridor seemed to rumble still from the noise in the auditorium as well as the crowds outside. It was like being the eye of a hurricane, a moment of quiet before the storm raged again. Theresa watched A.J’s form in front of her as he held her hand firmly in his, as though he were adamant about not losing her on their journey to the rear exit. She peered over her shoulder to watch Stephanie and Kevin tucked together with soft flirty banter and wondered if Stephanie was aware of what was to come. The petite brunette looked even smaller tucked tightly in the crook of Kevin’s arm, while his hand was resting low on her hip possessively. The absolute rapture that radiated out of her best friend, and it was contagious. 

Theresa herself felt drunk and giddy on the happiness. Seeing Stephanie that blissful was a miracle considering she had not been active in the romance scene in the years that followed the break up with Brody. For months, it was a struggle to get her out of her condo unless it was for work. Even going out to dinner was difficult, as the usually extroverted model who could talk to anyone about anything did not want to anymore. Kevin was resuscitating her, bringing her back to the land of the living and Theresa could have kissed him for it, but she supposed she should leave that to Stephanie. 

She twisted her long flaxen locks back around to watch the man in front of her again, listening as A.J chatted with someone on his cell. That sexy rasp of his was commanding and persistent with whomever was on the other end about security to guide them to the casino. When he ended the call, A.J looked back at her, almost as if checking to make sure she was still there. His lips curled up into a relieved smile when Theresa beamed back at him. Tugging her a little closer, A.J’s grip tightened on her hand like a glove eager to fit. She felt a tug at her heart at his visible anxiety that she would leave, punishing him for standing her up the night before. 

“So, which casino are we going to?” Theresa questioned loudly over the odd roar of the corridor as they neared the exit. 

“Just one building over. We’re all staying here at the resort, so it’s best we stay close just for tonight.” A.J explained as he pushed against the spring latched door to a barricade of black suited men who used their enlarged bodies to block the sea of photographers that accumulated in the small parking lot between the two venues. 

In that moment, it was chaos. Theresa’s vision was lost from her in the bright flashes of lights from the cameras all firing off at once. Panic seized her chest as she tried to control her face as she had learned from her years in the spotlight working for Vogue. She quickly released A.J hand to allow herself to pace behind him further, hoping to deter the chatter of their romantic involvement. She dropped back to behind Stephanie and Kevin, causing A.J to turn back and look for her as they continued urged forward. That’s when the shouting started, 

“Theresa!” 

“A.J!” 

“Ms. Stevens!” 

“Kevin! Kevin! Is this your newest lady? Miss, are you formerly the Jenner fiancée?” The photogs called desperately, trying to snap pictures of the reactions as they shouted their questions. The group’s lack of response did not deter the interrogations. 

“Theresa! Are you and A.J dating?” 

Theresa looked around in front of her for the door that they might escape the flood of inquiries about their personal life. Glancing up quickly, she lost sight of Stephanie’s black jacket and dread clinched her stomach, making her search the sea of heads frantically not seeing the brunette. 

“Steph!” Theresa squeaked frantically, relief washing over her when a dainty hand emerged through the tower of bodies in front of her. Taking it tightly into hers, Theresa followed the leather-clad arm up wrapping her arm around it and clinging to her friend. Kevin was grinning and smiling for the cameras with a natural charm, but also made an effort shield Stephanie from the more aggressive attempts to get the perfect photograph. Theresa felt immensely grateful to have Kevin there to protect her friend. Being accustom to the overbearing paparazzi, she knew Stephanie was not a fan of it. She had had many experiences with them during her time as a model, but after a few bad encounters following the breaking off of the engagement, Stephanie’s views on them were less than kind. 

“Watch your step, miss.” The muscular man next to her instructed as he held open the door escorting her inside with a hand placed firmly onto her lower back. 

“Thank you.” Theresa nodded finally feeling safe within the building. She watched her friend pull free from Kevin to straighten her hair and smooth out her dress, “Steph, are you ok babe?” 

“Y-yeah.” Stephanie stuttered, releasing her friend’s hand before looking back at her, worry lines present on her smooth brow. Her dark eyes back to Kevin and that furrowed brow disappeared, her whole face brightening when offered a small smile, “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Kevin nodded, taking her hand back in his own and reclaiming the space between them. He brushed a few tousled strands of her rich chocolate hair from her face, “It can be overwhelming, and I didn’t want you to get scared off that easily.” 

As Kevin pulled Stephanie’s face close to his, Theresa coughed loudly, “Alright, guys get a room.” 

The pair pulled back and she could feel Stephanie’s glare burn into the flesh of her back as she hurried towards the man she had been following. A.J was still treading down the emptied corridor toward the casino. When she skipped up next to him, he only gave her a sideways glance at first, 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, that was nothing! I’m fine.” Theresa reassured him, touching his arm lightly noting how stiff and rigid he was. Unsure if she was at fault for his sudden change in demeanor Theresa leaned in closer cautiously, eliminating her touch from him. “Are you?” 

“Yeah.” He replied dryly down at her before shifting his eyes back to ahead of him and taking her hand into his giving it a soft squeeze. 

Unable to decipher his body language, Theresa shrugged it off thinking that it was just how he dealt with intense situations as her stride quickened to keep up. 

“What shall we play first ladies?” Kevin asked with excitement trying to soften the tension that radiated around them as the group entered the lively casino. Surrounded by a whirlwind of colors, Kevin admired how the hues painted across Stephanie’s face and skin. As if overcome with an overwhelming need, he pulled her even closer to him. 

“I’m thinking we need a few drinks first to liven up this party.” Theresa suggested, taking in the vast variety of people that seeped iniquitous and her senses overwhelmed with smells of dirty money and stale cigarettes. 

“Sounds good.” A.J nodded in agreement leading the trail toward the crowded bar. 

“What can I get ya, hot stuff?” A girl whose hair streaked pink flirted, her black, laced leather bustier imperceptibly concealing her voluptuous breasts. Hoisting herself up against the bar she jolted her body to give her chest a kittenish jiggle. 

“Let me get…” 

“We’ll get eight cherry bombs, please.” Theresa intervened squeezing in next to A.J to make the young temptress aware of her presence. “And be careful, your titty almost popped out.” She informed tossing a couple of twenties at her. 

A.J jerked his head to look at Theresa next to him, smirking with a low chuckle, impressed by the small hint of jealously she revealed, “You good?” 

“Oh me? I’m fantastic. I’m gonna go talk to Steph. Can you please get our drinks?” Theresa beamed, leaning over to kiss his cheek lightly before darting her eyes at the girl in front of them. She waited until he nodded before she removed herself from the bar, standing before the amorous pair again. “I got us a couple of cherry bombs.” 

“I do like those!” Stephanie clasped her hands together with an impish glee and pressed them to her chest. Reaching over, she tugged the hem of Kevin’s shirt lightly, “Me and Trease thought it would be genius to take some shots before y’all’s show…” 

“And this heifer chose tequila of all things.” Theresa injected, her pert upturned nose crinkling in disgust. 

“I thought it would help lighten us up.” Stephanie defended slapping the side of Theresa’s arm. Anywhoo, needless to say that shit is gross, and I highly recommend you never drink it.” 

Kevin chuckled at the two women in front of him. They were definitely a vivid pair of polar opposites, dark and light, soft and strong. Theresa was the independent, unyielding of the pair, but his soft, sweet little vixen was proving quite yielding. “I’ve had tequila before, it is actually my drink of choice second to scotch.” 

“Gross.” Theresa gagged dramatically, leaning over she whispered to Stephanie, “I think you found yourself an old man.” 

“Stop it.” Stephanie giggled swatting at the blonde before looking back at the handsome man whose hands have not left her since they arrived backstage. 

“So, I’m taking it that you two have been drinking all day?” Kevin question with an arch to his trimmed bushy brow. 

“Yep.” Stephanie ensured. “Well, since we boarded the plane.” 

“Alright, guys.” A.J sang walking back up to the group his hands strategically balancing four large shot glasses in the palm of each hand. “Two shots for everyone.” He informed as each of them plucked two glasses from his hand. Taking one of the two remaining shots, A.J raised it up and cleared his throat, “This is to a good night with good company and let’s hope our decision-making stays reasonably decent.” 

“Here, here.” Kevin chanted before all four of them chugged their shots. 

“Woo!” Theresa howled while slamming her emptied glasses onto a table behind her. Stacking everyone’s emptied shots together, she placed them to rest next to hers before grabbing Stephanie’s hand and pulling her toward a small crowd that surrounded a current game of craps, “Let’s go blow some of my hard-earned cash.” 

“What about the guys?” While the blonde dragged her deeper into the casino Stephanie asked quizzically, her ebony eyes watching as Kevin’s form grew smaller and smaller. 

“They will find us, I promise.” Theresa winked stopping in her step to look at the brunette. “Come on Steph look at us, we look like a couple of snacks and the full course meal.” 

“Theresa, are you drunk?” Stephanie laughed. 

“No.” Theresa smirked. “Just a tiny bit tipsy. Just a tiny bit.” She reassured before tossing five $100 bills at the dealer. Stacking her chips in front of her, she stared at the board in front of her contemplating her first move. Placing two $100 chips on the pass line, she gracefully retrieved the two dice that the dealer pushed her way. 

“Do you even know how to play this?” A voice rasped against her ear as his hand rested just above her rounded bottom. 

“Mmm.” Smelling the familiar spice of A.J’s cologne Theresa purred turning to look at him, their eyes meeting. She blew on the dice seductively before tossing it down to the other side of the table causing them to hit the wall dramatically. “I have no fucking idea.” 

“Nina from Pasadena.” The dealer called pushing the dice back to the blonde. 

Wrapping his arm about her waist, Kevin pulled Stephanie to the length of him before planting a soft kiss on to the tip of her nose, “How about we go do something. Just you and me.” 

“I’m ok with that.” Stephanie gazed up at him with a longing she had not felt in quite some time. She couldn’t believe the connection the two had developed in such a short amount of time. His caresses constant, and his sweet words overflowing, any passerby would have been deemed them newlyweds. “We could go back to my room? I’m not really very good at the gambling stuff...” 

“Sounds perfect to me.” Kevin agreed with a satisfied smile. 

Pulling from his hold Stephanie grabbed his hand and navigated them to the front entrance of the casino. Pausing for a minute, she quizzically glanced around in hopes to find some sign that would lead her in the right direction to her suite. She giggled lightly, her worried eyes looking up at Kevin, “I don’t know where to go.” 

“If I remember correctly A.J booked the suite in the same tower as us…” Kevin trailed off before taking the lead. Steering them toward the suite tower in the Planet Hollywood resort, he finally found a familiar elevator that was key specific. He grinned at her, showing her his key. “Do you have your key?” 

Opening her small clutch Stephanie retrieved her key from the depths inside. She grinned at him sheepishly, “I’m giving you the honors. I think I’m in PH 6.” 

Taking the key into his hand, he slid it into the key slot just under the button labeled PH 6 before turning it and pressing the button. Removing the key, he handed it back to Stephanie as the elevator whirred to life, ascending quickly to their destination. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Kevin tugged her to the length of him and lightly brushed his lips against hers, “Have I mentioned yet how extremely beautiful you look this evening, Ms. Collins?” 

“Hmm, I’m not sure you have, Mr. Richardson…” Stephanie bit her quivering lip as her eyes watched his lips intensely, pleading for them to touch her. Sighing when the elevator doors opened, Stephanie silently cursed when their moment was paused. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his hand and led him out of the chamber and through the carpeted foyer toward the door to her suite. Upon opening the door she grinned at him, “Mi casa. But I’m sure you’re accustom to places like this.” 

“Mine is actually on the other side of the elevator.” Kevin chuckled, walking up to one of the enormous windows to take in the nighttime sky that radiated with the lights from the Vegas strip a soft hint on deserted hills along a moonlit horizon. “But I am a little jealous of your view.” 

“A.J really out did himself...” Stephanie smirked as she tossed her bag onto the glass coffee table before kicking off her platform stilettos. Slipping off her leather jacket she laid it neatly over the arm of the couch as she made her way to stand next to Kevin, his magnetic presences pulling her to him, “…but the view is remarkable.” 

Seeing her figure beside him, Kevin shifted his attention to her and smiled, “Not half as remarkable as you.” 

His voice was a purr as her golden face flustered a shade of crimson. She had a tendency to do that every time he complimented her. Feeling his pants tighten at the full sight of her in her white dress, he grinned in satisfaction as his eyes danced along her shape. Her slim curves looked like hills and valleys of unchartered land, and Kevin wanted to explore and perhaps stake claim. 

“I love the way you blush. It makes me feel like I’m doing something right.” He whispered as his hand ever so lightly trailed down the exposed skin of her arm. 

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her arm up and encouraged Stephanie to do a slow spin for him. The heat from his eyes drifted down the length of her, as his words were a deep, husky breath, “You should have never worn that jacket.” 

“Gotta have the flair, leather is coming back in a big way this season...” Stephanie grinned up at him, suddenly feeling self-conscious to Kevin’s wondering eyes. “At least that’s what Theresa says. Do you want a drink?” 

“Yes.” Kevin nodded releasing her hand as he followed her toward the bar. With scotch in hand, he headed towards the double doors that led to the balcony and sparkling pool, allowing the heated breeze from the desert outside in, “Wow, he got you guys the room with the pool. Now I’m really jealous.” 

“Like I said A.J did a lot to charm the pants off Theresa.” Stephanie voiced stepping up behind him tapping the side of his t-shirt clad arm before handing him his glass of tequila. “I can’t wait to just lay in this pool. I stuck my feet in it earlier today and I was surprised by how perfect the temperature was.” 

“We can take a dip in it now if you want.” Kevin suggested with a shrug before chugging the remaining liquid in his glass, sucking the air through his teeth as the stout liquor opened his palate. 

“Oh no, you don’t have a change of clothes—” 

“Who said we had to wear clothes?” He cut in, placing his glass onto a vacant table before removing his white t-shirt that was adorn with a University of Kentucky logo. Tossing the garment onto the table next to his glass, he turned to look at Stephanie and grinned widely. 

Giggling nervously, she watched as the man before her stripped down to his boxer briefs, gulping when her eyes drifted down too far for a moment. “I think I’ll just leave my dress on for right now.” 

“Suit yourself.” Kevin chuckled walking to the deeper end of the pool and jumping in smoothly. As she took the steps slowly to allow the warm waters to embrace her, she watched his body glide through the blue stillness. 

When he resurfaced, Stephanie was mesmerized as the water slid down his chiseled chest like a stream through a rocky river bed. She slowly crept further into the pool until the water skimmed just below the hem of her dress. “This water feels amazing.” 

“Yes, it does.” He agreed treading closer to her. Slipping his hand cautiously beneath the surface to meet the skin of her legs, he smoothed a trail of water beads upward until his hand slid just beneath her dress. Cupping both of his hands at the crease of her ass, Kevin scooped her up and encouraged her legs to envelop his torso as he slowly eased them both down into the swirl of liquid around them. Watching as the thin white fabric that concealed her breast turned translucent he let out a low growl, the darkened buds of her breasts begging for his attention. 

Grasping onto Kevin’s muscled neck tightly Stephanie’s fingers slowly encircled the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands slid ever so slowly up her backside to underneath the bunching of her dress. Feeling herself slowly succumb to his touch she thrusted her hips closer to meet his, delighted when his bulge welcomed her gratefully. 

“I’m not usually the type of girl that sleeps with a man on the first date...” She whispered, her body deceiving her as a soft moan escaping her lips unwillingly when she felt her back hit against the glassed edge of the pool, her back exposed to the whole Vegas strip below. 

“And I’m not the type of guy to sleeps with a woman on the first date.” Kevin stated matter-of-factly, his voice vibrated as his lips vigilantly grazed against her eager ones. Leaving one hand against her back, he pressed her body stronger against his. Bringing his freed hand up the length of her frame to massage the side of her neck before bringing her face closer to his. His thumb lightly toyed with her bottom lip teasing before crashing his mouth against hers, their tongues dancing a dual of ecstasy. Leaving a fiery trail in their wake, Kevin’s hands walked their way down to the exposed skin of Stephanie’s chest, his fingers dancing with the moist fabric of her dress. Hooking his fingers onto the soaked fabric he pushed it to the side releasing one of her aroused breasts. Grabbing onto the mound roughly his fingers tweaked her erected nipples softly while his mouth caught her moans of pleasure within it. 

Removing his mouth from hers, Kevin slowly led a trail of kisses down her neck to latch onto the soft flesh of her breast, suckling at the aroused skin. Diving his hand down in between their gyrating bodies, Kevin’s fingers worked expertly higher and higher, teasing the lips that hid the gateway to her desire, finding no resistance, “Mmm, fuck, baby. No panties?” 

Placing both of her hands onto the sides of his face, Stephanie pulled him up to look at her as his hand teased her maddingly. Her hips involuntarily jutted against his fingers in anticipation of more, “Kevin.” 

“What baby?” Kevin rasped hoarsely, his fingers diving deep inside her awaiting center, her creamy walls contracting around him. He flicked his thumb teasingly against her clit, groaning when she dug nails into his shoulders, “Did you want that baby? Do you like that?” 

“Mmhm.” Stephanie mused, so enraptured by his attentions she could have forgotten they were in an open air pool with her backside pressed against the glass. She panted hotly as one of her hands gripped onto the edge of the glass wall behind her and the other onto the back of his neck pulling his lips to crash hard against hers. Her words were a growl against his lips, “Right there, right there.” 

“Cum for me baby.” Kevin growled sternly into her mouth his fingers working fiercely to draw out her pleasure. “Let me hear it, baby. Tell me—” 

“Fuck. Oh fuck Kevin—” Stephanie squealed, feeling herself tightening against him as the beginning wave of her orgasm started to engulf her body. Her cries were sincere and desperate as she clung to him in the ecstacy of the moment, “I’m coming! I’m coming!” 

Pulling his hand from her, he brought the tips up to his lips and sucked the juices off eagerly enjoying the sweetness mixed in with the bitterness of the chlorine water, “Now that, I will do on a first date... that and more…” 

**********************************

Cashing out the remainder of her chips, Theresa sank away from the table with a sense of defeated. Of the $500 she had begun the evening with, only $10 remained. Shoving the money back into her clutch, she looked up and scanned her eyes around the crowded casino looking for the white dress Stephanie wore, likely still intertwined with Kevin. Pulling her cellphone from her bag, she dialed her number and waited for her to answer. 

“Hey this is Steph. Leave a message.” 

Ending the call, she arched a brow just as A.J got back with her drink. “Hey have you seen Stephanie and Kevin?” 

“Um. No I haven’t now that I think of it.” A.J replied taking a swig of his jack on the rocks while looking around. He snaked an arm around her waist and offered a smile, “She’s with Kev. She’s in good hands.” 

“Are you sure? I’d feel awful—” 

“Theresa.” A.J cut in with a laugh. “She’s good, I promise.” 

“Alright... I’m gonna trust you.” Theresa smiled up at him before letting out a drunken laugh. “And that’s a big step. Not many men get that from me.” 

“You gotta start somewhere, I suppose.” He smirked leaning over to kiss her temple. As they walked through the crowd, A.J felt Theresa’s step falter, leading him to tighten his hold on her, “Are you feeling good?” 

“I am feeling fantastic, thanks to you.” Theresa sang off key while raising her glass as she broke free from his grasp to turn and point at him. “You, you, you!” She bellowed twirling on the toes of her heels before falling into Q, A.J’s bodyguard. 

“Ms. Theresa, I got you.” Q smiled down at the blonde as she rested not so gracefully in his arms. 

“Why thank you, kind stranger.” She said smiling up at him, her hand delicately caressing his plumped cheek. 

“J, you want me to carry her the rest of the way?” Q offered as he helped Theresa stand. 

“No. I got her. Just help me out til we get to the hotel. Best to avoid making a scene…” He suggested receiving nod from the stout man. Grabbing Theresa’s arm, he draped it over his shoulders before wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her to his body securely. Reaching for her glass, A.J tried to take it from her grasp until she jerked it away protectively, a defensive gleam in her eyes. 

“No, this is mine!” Theresa frowned taking a big chug of the soured drink. Her voice and pout seemed like a toddler on the verge of a loud temper tantrum, “I’m still drinking it.” 

“Baby, I was just going to hold it for you.” A.J lied trying to coax the drink from her grasp. 

“Well why didn’t you just say that?” Theresa slurred handing the nearly emptied glass over. She looked up at him, her blue eyes glowing with serenity as they vividly took in his features. “A.J you’re amazing. Did you know that? Do you know how amazing you are? You are so beautiful.” 

“Thank you, baby.” He rasped with a smile as he handed Q Theresa’s drink behind his back. “Are you ready to go home?” 

“No.” She pouted moving her arm from around his shoulders to snake it behind his back. Nuzzling her head into the crook of his arm she touched her nose to his chest and inhaled deeply. “A.J…you smell fucking fantastic. God you’re so fucking hot.” 

“Thank you.” He chuckled looking down at her, meeting her doe like eyes he just smiled before reaching to stroke her cheek. “Come on baby.” 

Looking out, Theresa could feel the Earth rotating beneath her as she tried to keep up with A.J’s strides. Her whole day had been jam backed with adventure after adventure, all because of this man that was leading her drunk ass back to her room. He was something else, he was proving to her that he wasn’t what she accused him to be. “A.J?” 

“Yeah?” He replied as they neared their building. 

“I’m sorry,” Was all she muttered as she clung to him with more urgency. 

“What are you sorry for, baby?” A.J asked looking down at her with confusion on his rugged features. 

“I said a lot of mean things about you this morning. And you are definitely not an arrogant asshole.” Theresa said, her eyes welling up with tears as she succumbed her emotions in her drunken state. 

“Oh, baby. Don’t cry.” A.J cooed wiping her eyes with his thumb. “I deserved everything you called me. I was the idiot that stood you up.” 

Heading for the elevator, A.J looked at Q and asked him to wait around as he took Theresa to her room. Leading the stumbling blonde into the metal chamber he propped her against the metal railing his hands encouraging hers to hold on to it. “Baby, I need your key.” 

“My key?” 

“Yes, baby, I need your key. So we can use the elevator and get to your room.” He repeated lifting her chin with his hand so that she’d look at him. 

Searching his darkened eyes Theresa just smiled adoringly at him, “You’re so sexy. It’s in there…somewhere.” She passed him her purse and watched as he rummaged through her bag. 

“Alright baby…” A.J trailed off placing the key into the key slot before pushing the button to her suite. Turning around he pushed his back up against her and helped her climb onto him. Feeling the elevator slow to a stop, A.J cupped his hands in the bend of her knees and carried her out toward her room door. Pulling her key card from his lips, he slipped the plastic into the door and waited for it to unlock before treading inside. 

Turning the corner in the dim lit suite, A.J found himself shell shocked by the display before him. Stephanie laid spread across the bar, her legs wrapped around Kevin’s shoulders, his head a dark mass of hair between her thighs. “Oh fuck!” 

“Fuck yea!” Theresa cheered jumping off A.J’s back excitedly when she seen the show in front of her. She smirked leaning forward to put her hands on her knees before twerking her ass up and down, “Woowee… Stephy getting’ her groove back!” 

“Fuck!” Stephanie cried loudly covering up herself from their gaze and gripping Kevin’s hair in surprise, “Theresa go away!” 

“Seriously, our bad guys.” A.J said grabbing a hold of Theresa and leading her up the stairs, nudging her harder when she started to resist. 

“No problem.” Kevin’s grin proved only amusement at the situation and the inebriated blonde’s sing-song antics. 

“I’m so happy for her... She needs a good hard fucking… for real!” Theresa cooed, following behind A.J, her view intoxicated by his rear. Reaching up she smacked it lightly with a giggle causing A.J to protest with a laugh. Speeding up to walk ahead of him, she led him to her bedroom. Once inside she dropped his hand and headed straight for her bed before falling onto it. “I’m so tired.” 

Looking up she watched as A.J stood next to her door with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans as if he was unsure about his presence in her room. Slowly standing from the bed she steadied herself before drunkenly strutting toward him. “A.J thank you. You have proven yourself! A complete gentleman.” 

“Of course. I wanted to make sure I impressed you.” He spoke softly gazing into her ice blue eyes that were desperately searching his. Brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, A.J stared at her intently while his hand cupped the side of her face, his thumb gently caressing the flesh of her cheek. He just wanted to worship the beauty before him as she stood there completely vulnerable. Leaning down he slowly touched his lips to hers pausing anxiously waiting for her response. 

Closing the small space between them, Theresa crashed her lips hard against his as her hands snaked upward to clasp around his neck. Pushing her body to the length of him, she moved against him suggestively. “Touch me.” 

At her words, A.J scooped her up and helped wrap her legs about his waist hurriedly leading them to the bed. Falling back onto the mattress the pair never skipped a beat in the heated passion between them, their hands desperately searching for skin to caress. Grinding upward against the zipper of his jeans Theresa scurried to find the hem of his shirt so that she could pull it off his form, her desire to feel him was exciting her skin, the goosebumps adamant across her body. 

“Stop, sweetheart.” A.J rasped his hands stopping her. 

Looking up at him, she arched a brow while cocking her head to the side, “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t do this.” A.J sighed his tone full of remorse. Lifting his weight to hover over her body, A.J stared down and watched as Theresa’s lustful face distorted into a confused stare. “I really want to, but I just can’t. I’m sorry.” 

“But—” 

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead softly before climbing backward off the bed. “Get some sleep beautiful. I will see you tomorrow.” 

He looked back at her before he started his exit from her room, pausing for a moment he took a mental picture of the look on her face. It was a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment. Closing the door behind him A.J silently cursed himself for leaving her, but he knew he’d hate himself in the morning for sleeping with her.


	6. The Hangover

Draping a bared arm across her face, Theresa groaned in protest as the sun beamed alarmingly through the cracked shades of the large windows that decorated the crisp white of her room. Pulling the down comforter over her head, she rolled onto her stomach to calm the ache that pulsed within it. The alcohol from the night before burned up her throat threatening to refresh her memory of their taste. 

“Oh God.” Was all that could be heard, muffled by a thick mascara stained pillow. 

Sticking an arm out from beneath her cottoned cave, Theresa felt the other side of the mattress hoping her fingers would meet her cellphone but returned with no such luck. Rolling her naked form over, she laid spread eagle for what felt like a century before she gained enough courage to face the devilish source of life—the sun. Bravely sitting up she whimpered when her brain contracted against her skull with murderous intent, “Fuck.” 

Slithering from underneath her shield, she slowly sulked toward the exquisitely mirrored bathroom and retrieved a white terry clothed robe from the hook, slipping it over her naked form. Cringing at her disheveled appearance, Theresa splashed some cold water onto her make up battered face trying to recollect the events from the night prior. A.J… A.J was all she pictured as she danced through the memories of the fun they had and how kind he was to her during her drunken stupor. 

Cracking a small smile as she towel-blotted her face, she reminisced in memories of them together, they were poignant and delightful until she recalled how the night ended. Feeling her face fall sullenly, Theresa pursed her lips as all her feeling from that evening overwhelmed her with distaste. Was he really that much of a gentleman, that he wouldn’t sleep with her? Being the first man ever to deny her sex, Theresa was having a hard time processing his actions. Did he have a reason why? She couldn’t recall it if he did. Why would he go through all of this to just stop at the good part? “He has to be gay.” 

Shuffling around her room trying to find her phone, Theresa frown when the device was nowhere to be seen. Placing her hands on her hips, she exhaled loudly before bounding out of her room. From the hallway she bellowed, “Steph!” 

“Down here!” Stephanie called to her, a chirp of a voice full of merriment and contentedness. Snickering lightly to herself, the memory of Stephanie and Kevin’s tryst shot through her brain like a thousand fists. Their night of fun just ended up being a show for her and A.J. 

“Well you’re awful cheery this morning…” Theresa mused with a grin when she made it to the base of the staircase. 

“Yeah…I guess I am.” Stephanie beamed from her spot at the dining table, a spread of delicious breakfast dishes in front of her. “How was your night? When A.J brought you back you were pretty wasted.” 

“Yeah… I was pretty gone.” Theresa frowned as she made her way to the coffeemaker. Normally she would mix it with a dash of sugar and creamer, but not today. Today called for straight black and the stronger the better. Walking to the table, Theresa took a seat across from Stephanie as she sipped the heated liquid, embracing the caffeinated charge it gave her. Pulling her legs to her chest, she relaxed and her eyes landed on Stephanie. Her skin had a light glow and her impish grin was impossible to hide. _ She totally got fucked last night!_ Theresa thought before asking casually, “What all did you and Kevin get in to last night?” 

“Oh, uh…” Stephanie trailed off, looking away from her plate of strawberry drizzled pancakes to look at the blonde across from her, “…you know, we just hung out. Talked and what not. Nothing too crazy…” 

“Oh, that’s nice.” When her dark eyes dropped midway through her sentence, Theresa grinned wider. _ She doesn’t think I remember!_ Theresa smiled taking another sip of her coffee before glancing over the edge to stare at the brunette, “So, how’s Kevin’s pussy eating game?” 

Choking on her bite of pancake, Stephanie coughed uncontrollable while glaring at Theresa, “Ek-excuse me?!” 

“Steph…” Theresa laughed giving her a wink of approval, “…no reason to be ashamed. It was hot. I’m just surprised because that is not in your nature to be out in the open like that. You were always so prim and proper, at least til you got behind closed doors…” 

“Girl!” Stephanie gave in with a hot blush and giddy giggle, “It was all him! He was… hypnotizing.” 

“Hypnotizing?” 

“Hypnotizing.” Stephanie repeated her face never faltering from its dreamy daze. Cutting another piece from her fluffy breakfast, she popped the sweet cake into her mouth and chewed satisfyingly. “And he never once expected anything in return. Nada, nothing.” 

“You mean to tell me that everything was one sided? He didn’t expect anything from you?” Dumbfounded Theresa slowly sipped at her drink as she watched Stephanie nod in confirmation. “Seriously?” 

“Yep.” Stephanie smirked. “Is that hard to believe?” “Actually yes. Dudes barely even know how to do anything more than flick their tongues around for five seconds before asking if you came so they can fuck…” Theresa nodded pulling her legs from their comfort to twist her body in the seat. Reaching across the table, she plucked a crisp slice of bacon from her plate before breaking it apart and popping a piece into her mouth. “Did you two fuck like horny little rabbits?” 

“Nope.” 

“What?! He didn’t try?” 

“Nope.” Stephanie beamed as she savored the memories from the night before. Kevin’s touch still embraced her skin with pleasure and satisfaction and his words swirled about her mind as a constant reminder of how truly smitten she was with him. “He was the textbook perfect gentleman last night.” 

“Well damn. I’m glad you finally had yourself a naughty time.” Pumping her chest suggestively while rotating her hips in the chair, Theresa just laughed as Stephanie cut in. 

“Thanks. He has definitely scored another date with me. Everything was just so perfect…” Stephanie sang off key. “So how were things with A.J? Kevin had just left when A.J was coming back downstairs. He didn’t really say anything to me, he just left in a hurry.” 

“Oh yea… that.” Theresa trailed off her demeanor changing quickly, the giddiness no longer present, “…I mean, yeah, we had a great time, he was super sweet…but…” 

“But what?” Stephanie picked up when Theresa quit talking, her eyes watching the blonde’s face turn quizzical. 

“I think he’s gay.” Theresa blurted suddenly cocking a brow. 

“That’s a really strong assumption. Why in the world…” 

“Because he didn’t sleep with me.” Theresa interrupted her features dazed with confusion. “I mean I have never in my life had a man turn me down. I’m just completely stumped.” 

“Theresa, you mess with douchebags that are hit it and quitters. Did you ever think that he is a decent and respectable guy?” Stephanie stated staring at her friend in disbelief. 

Just shrugging nonchalantly, Theresa finished her bacon before snatching a strawberry from Stephanie’s plate and tossing it into her mouth, “I guess.” 

Catching Stephanie’s sympathetic chocolate eyes, she cracked a crooked smile and, just like that, the conversation was over. Theresa hated how Stephanie was too insightful when it came to the mess that was what she considered a dating life. Theresa had a theory that if you never committed and stayed a free agent, sure people could still hurt you, but if you never invested, you never lost much. Stephanie deemed the theory a brick to keep from loving someone. Burned once by someone you love is enough to teach you a lesson. Somehow, with as much as Brody hurt Steph, she still held a beacon for love. They were at odds about the whole topic of love, and likely always would be. 

Desperately feeling the need to change the subject, Theresa darted her eyes around the room quickly before back at Stephanie, “Have you seen my phone?” 

“Oh yea, it’s right here.” Stephanie informed as she lifted a discarded newspaper to reveal Theresa’s mobile device. Picking it up she handed it to her, whose face lit up with relief. “I grabbed it from your room this morning because it was going crazy. I didn’t want it to wake you.” 

Looking down at the device, Theresa unlocked it quickly before scanning through the numerous missed calls, unanswered text messages and work emails that overloaded her mailbox. All messages were all from her boss. Reading every message thoroughly, Theresa sighed in frustration, “Fuck me. Can I ever get one weekend? Just one.” 

“What’s wrong?” Stephanie question watching Theresa’s fingers type busily against the screen. 

“Anna is on her bullshit this weekend. Stressing about fashion week, worried about the Vogue show and after party…” Theresa started as she finished her message, “…and she’s talking about the Met-gala already. Like that shit is months away.” Skimming through all of her awaiting text messages Theresa stumbled across a text from last night with an unknown number. Opening it, Theresa smirked when she realized it was A.J. 

**A.J:**_Thank you for last night. I truly enjoyed the excitement of your company. You are definitely one in a million. Would you please accompany me tomorrow afternoon for something fun? _

“He’s so sappy, its fucking adorable.” Theresa cooed with a giggle as she turned the phone in Stephanie’s direction so that she could read the message. 

“See! What did I tell you?” Stephanie exclaimed standing from her seat to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Twisting the lid, she chugged the cold liquid just as a knock echoed through their loft. Looking at Theresa she watched as the blonde shrugged. “Who in the world…” 

Pulling it open, one of the hotel’s concierge greeted her from the other side, his arms over loaded with flowers and a garment bag. Stephanie greeted slowly stepping aside while motioning the elder man in, “Oh my… Good morning…” 

“Good morning.” He smiled politely, “These were requested to be delivered to a Stephanie Collins.” 

“That’s me. I’m Stephanie Collins. “Umm… what is all this?” Stephanie smiled brightly turning to look at Theresa with disbelief. She took the white silk wrapped bundle of sunflowers, zinnias, daisies, sweet peas and some baby’s breath that laced between them all. Dipping the tip of her nose to colorful arrangement, she inhaled the mixtures of scents as she escorted the man out. “Thank you so much!” 

“Oooh, Steph!” Theresa swooned as she made her way toward the discarded garment bag. Picking it up she examined the dark bag noticing a note taped to the top. Removing it, she handed it to Stephanie eagerly. “Read it!” 

Taking the folded paper into her hand, she opened it before laying her flowers onto the coffee table. Allowing her eyes to dance along the neat penmanship, Stephanie savored every word that decorated the note. Her face grew warm as a light blush covered her cheeks. The man was an expert at sweeping her off her feet. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she was alive again, she felt cherished and precious, “Oh my God Trease, he is amazing!” 

“What did the note say?” Theresa pressed eagerly trying to grab at the paper as Stephanie swiftly moved it out of her grasping range. 

“The only part you need to know is he is taking me out for dinner tonight.” Stephanie informed her taking the garment bag from Theresa’s grip. Unzipping the clothing bag slowly, she revealed the dress within, a short black cocktail dress, slashed with strips of sheer fabric to reveal the wearer’s skin. 

“Steph, this is sexy! You can always tell a man’s taste by what he picks out for his lady.” Theresa complimented while pulling the slender bottom of the dress out of the bag to examine the design closely. “Where is he taking you?” 

“I don’t know.” Stephanie shrugged zipping the bag back up and replacing it back onto the couch. “All he said was that I needed to be ready by 6 tonight.” Opening the note back up she felt her heart dance within her chest as her eyes traced over the words repeatedly. 

“You two are so cute that it makes me sick.” Theresa laughed as she made her way back to the dining room table to grab her cellphone from the oak finished surface. Unlocking the device, she reopened A.J’s text and contemplated replying. 

“Do it.” Stephanie chimed from behind her. 

Turning quickly, she darted her eyes at the brunette while raising a brow, “I’m not even worried about A.J right now. I’m reading some work emails.” 

“Uh huh… Come on Theresa. I know you.” Stephanie snickered, snatching the phone from her grasp to look at the message. She threatened holding the device up, out of arms reach. “Do I need to play Cupid again?” 

“Damn you and your model height!” Theresa pouted standing on the tip of her toes as she tried to retrieve her phone. “I promise I will write him back.” 

“Right now.” 

“I will!” Theresa sighed defeated. 

Offering the phone back to her friend, she watched her intently as her fingers tapped vigorously on the screen. Crossing her arms, Stephanie cleared her throat to get Theresa’s attention. When the blonde looked up from the screen, Stephanie hovered herself over the phone trying to read the message, “What did you say?” 

Pulling the phone closer to her chest, Theresa grinned cunningly, “I asked him to take me somewhere out of the ordinary.” 

**********************************

Stretching her slender legs to skim the surface of the water, Stephanie sighed relaxation warming her muscles as she soaked in the pool. Resting her head against the concrete edge, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun’s rays as they bathed her olive skin. Sighing in contentment, Stephanie allowed her thoughts to swirl around Kevin and her anticipation for her evening ahead. The night before, he pleasured her until she felt like her body had nothing left to give to him. Thankfully, she had recuperated since then. Shuddering at the thought of his hands touching her intimately, Stephanie squirmed a little in the pool, a familiar ache returning to her. 

Running her hand over the smooth flesh of her stomach, Stephanie slowly inched it into the waistband of her black bikini. Raptured in her fantasies of Kevin, she forgot where she was briefly until the sounds of _One Dance_ by Drake erupted loudly through the opened bay doors to her suite. Pulling her hand quickly from her bottoms, she sat upright quickly in the pool and headed toward the marbled staircase. “Fuck.” 

“Strength and guidance, all that I’m wishing for my friends…” Theresa’s voice appeared before the woman herself, her form dancing against the edge of the doorframe, her hips rotating with perfect unison to the beat, “You know you gotta stick by me, soon as you see the text, reply me—that’s why I need a one dance.” 

“Somebody’s in a good mood.” Stephanie smirked, catching the towel the blonde tossed at her and blotting the water beads from her skin. Wrapping the cloth about her chest, she secured it before ringing her bourbon locks and twisting them into a tight bun on top of her head. 

“I’m just a little excited about today. A.J told me to prepare for fun and to dress casually. Is this casual enough?” She questioned motioning toward her outfit. She was clad in a pair of tattered blue jean shorts that had white crocheting detail up the hips, a simple white tank top knotted just below her breasts to show off her toned tan tummy and a pair of low top white Converse dressed her feet. 

“I think that this is the most casual I have ever seen you, besides your Sunday Pajama Parties.” Stephanie nodded approvingly. “You really should dress like this more often.” 

“Sometimes, I wish I could.” Theresa sighed while pulling her waved honey locks to the side and styling a messy braid with the strands. “But then, I remember I work at Vogue and, yeah, there are no casual days in fashion…” 

Walking back into the suite, Theresa stopped at the bar and grabbed herself a long neck Bud Ice before popping the top and taking a swig. Crossing her arms against the wooden surface, she just stared out the windows at the hazing glow of the Vegas scenery and felt her belly flutter with nervousness. This would be the first time her and A.J would be in a one on one setting without the power of alcohol persuading her actions. 

On a normal day Theresa was always poised, confident and driven, but today she felt none of that. The fear of getting too involved with him consumed her. A.J was a great guy, he had proven that more than once, but she knew that once she was back in Los Angeles, their weekend affair would be just that. “Steph, do you think he could handle my ‘work before everything’ attitude?” 

“Probably. He seems like he’s dealing with the same busy lifestyle…” Stephanie called from the kitchen as she shuffled through a few items in the refrigerator before retrieving a bowl of fresh berries from the back. Walking closer to the bar, she placed the ceramic bowl onto the tabletop while popping a strawberry into her mouth. “His career is just as demanding. Different responsibilities but just as demanding.” 

“I’d say more…” Theresa stated, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl and biting into the succulent fruit. “Like say, if you and Kevin got serious, would you be able to handle not being with him all the time?” 

“I suppose so…” Stephanie nodded. “We both have careers and that just means that our time together would be special and explosive. It’d be the honeymoon phase all the time!” 

“Steph—” Theresa started but paused while looking at her friend, “—I truly love your look on life.” 

“Thanks.” Stephanie smiled in response. “And I ‘love’ how pessimistic you are.” 

“Thanks?” 

“Oh, no, honey.” Stephanie laughed, reaching over and patting Theresa’s hand lightly. “That wasn’t a compliment.” 

Just as Theresa was about to rebuttal with a sarcastic comment a light rapping at the door interrupted the two’s conversation. Pushing herself from the bar, Theresa grabbed her beer and made her way to the entrance of their suite. Pulling it open, she was met by a pair of chocolate eyes, whose small golden flecks shined brighter than the sun. His dark brown hair was covered by a white fedora and his body clad simply in a pair of ripped jeans and a distressed white t-shirt that displayed a picture of the Notorious B.I.G. Feeling her heart flutter at the sight of him, Theresa smiled brightly, “Hey.” 

_Hey! Hey! Hey, is all you could get out!?_ She cursed at herself mentally slightly shocked by her sudden shyness. 

“Hey beautiful.” A.J smiled back at her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. 

Standing to the side, Theresa motioned for him to come in. Inhaling his memorable scent of musk as he walked past her, she reminisced how she felt during their first meeting at the bar. Closing the door, she turned briskly on her toes before shoving one of her hands deep into her back pocket, the other still clutching onto her beer. “A.J, you remember Steph.” 

“Yes, hard to forget her.” A.J chuckled tossing a wave in her direction. 

Releasing an uncomfortable laugh, Stephanie blushed before waving back, “I’m sorry about what you saw—” 

“Don’t worry about it.” A.J winked, “Definitely wasn’t my first time walking in on a scene like that...” 

“Good to know.” Stephanie sighed not feeling particularly relieved by his comment. Glancing between the pair, Stephanie could sense some slight tension. It was almost adorable, like two teenagers going on a first date. “So, what are you young kids getting into today?” 

“I have a few things planned.” A.J hinted shifting his gaze to Theresa, admiring how the naturally lighting that filled the room brightened the small freckles that kissed the bridge of her nose. 

“Well I can’t wait.” Theresa smiled before drinking the last of her beer before grabbing her belted purse and cellphone from the dining table. Looping the bag around her waist, she secured as she walked toward A.J and grinned, “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

“Alright, let’s go.” He nodded, as he started for the door. Looking back at Stephanie he waved at her again as he began his exit. 

“You kids have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do—” Stephanie started but halted when Theresa’s eyes narrowed in her direction. 

“Really, Steph? And what wouldn’t you do?” Theresa laughed shaking her head when Stephanie’s mouth dropped. “I mean I’m just saying—” 

“Get out of here, hoe-bag.” Stephanie bellowed in a fit of laughter as Theresa disappeared behind the closed door.


	7. Appetizers

Theresa spotted the sleek black Denali idling at the curb and followed A.J towards it as the driver opened the rear door for them. A.J offered her a hand to help her climb in raised vehicle. Placing a hand into his, she grinned, “Such a gentleman…” 

“Mama raised me right.” He smiled at her before shutting the door and running to the other side to climb in. Once comfortably seated beside her, he caught her bright blue stare, “Ready?” 

“Yes, sir.” Theresa nodded while crossing her legs against the cool leather of her seat. 

“We’re ready whenever you are, Doug.” A.J spoke to the man in front of them in the driver’s seat. 

Shifting her eyes from the front of the cab to the window next her, Theresa watched as the busyness of the Vegas strip started to be replaced by deserted ground as the driver guided them onto the interstate. Theresa turned to face A.J, finding those soft mahogany eyes staring intently at her. Blushing at his attentive gaze, she looked away quickly, “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” He replied with an added mystery in his voice, taking the hand she had resting in the space between them. He intertwined their fingers before tugging the joined hands to his knee. “You told me to make our day out of the ordinary... so, it will be extraordinary…” 

Looking down at their hands, Theresa smiled before shifting her eyes up to meet his, “I did say that.” 

Holding his gaze for a minute, she licked her lips lightly as she remembered how his lips tasted from the night before. A mixture of emotions suddenly flooded her senses causing Theresa held her breath for a second while she mentally sorted through them. He left her just the night before in the midst of their heated making out, leaving Theresa embarrassed, angry, and self-conscious. 

She couldn’t figure him out. Everything that she had ever read about A.J made him look like the bad boy player, who had a promiscuous past. The A.J that she encountered since their first meeting was none of that. He had been kind, attentive, charming and displayed an overall good-guy demeanor. His celebrity persona was nothing of what she was experiencing at this moment with him. Was it an act? 

“So…” Theresa trailed off biting her lip softly, “…about last night?” 

“Last night was a blast.” A.J answered with a smile, his thumb lightly rubbing the skin along Theresa’s index finger. “You definitely know how to party in Vegas, and you definitely know how to demand attention in a room.” 

“Oh, well.” She blushed. “I meant a little later in the evening last night, I was a little out character—kind of.” 

“Really? You’re not a crazy party animal?” A.J teased, arching a quizzical brow at Theresa. 

“No.” Theresa laughed rolling her eyes and giving her head a light shake. “I like to be portrayed as…” 

“Stuck up? Snobby? A maneater?” A.J cut in. 

“Excuse me?” Theresa growled sharply, pulling her hand from his grasp quickly. 

“I mean that’s what I read about you. Just as I’m sure you read that I’m an alcoholic that has a different girl of the week.” A.J defended his hands up in front of him in defeat. 

“I mean, who really has time to do research on somebody like that?” Theresa scoffed crossing her arms against her chest, trying to hide her bluff. 

“You didn’t look up things about me?” A.J pressed leaning closer to her trying to catch her diverted eyes with his. “Not once?” 

“Nope.” Theresa lied, focusing her sights on the passing sights of the road. 

“Not at all? Not even after the second date fiasco?” A.J asked softly, trying to coerce the truth from her, as though the lie were obvious in her words. 

“Nope, sure didn’t!” 

“I mean that could be the reason as to why you were standoffish when I was trying to apologize—” 

“That’s just who I am. It had nothing to do with what I read about…” 

“Ah ha.” A.J laughed as he raised his arms in triumph. “I knew it!” 

“So?” Theresa smirked sarcastically as she grabbed his hands to stop his victory dance motions. 

“So? I’m just saying, you’ve read bad things about me, just like I’ve read bad things about you.” A.J concluded while his hands tightened their grasp against hers before pulling them knuckle side up to his lips. Kissing the skin softly, he glanced up at her and smiled widely, “Never believe what you read in the tabloids. Sometimes we have to look a certain way for the sake of our careers.” 

“So, you like people thinking you’re a hoe?” Theresa asked her features openly curious. 

“No. I don’t.” A.J replied, turning his body to face her. He unconsciously twisted the rings on his fingers as he thought over his words. “I don’t sleep around. I did when I was younger, way younger. But, I prefer not to...” 

“Oh, I can tell...” Theresa scoffed quietly before realizing that it had escaped her lips. “I mean, um…” 

“You were drunk. I had no intention to sleep with you while you were like that. It was one of the hardest moments of my life recently...” His fingers touched her chin and turning her face toward his, “I mean look at you, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on. So, believe me, leaving you last night took every ounce of strength I have inside me.” 

There it was. The answer that she had been searching for, the truth to why he left her so suddenly. Unfastening her seat belt, Theresa scooted her body closer to his before cupping his face in her hands. Pulling his face to hers, she crashed her lips hard against his. Her kiss felt one sided briefly, until she felt his lips respond eagerly, arms snaked about her waist tightly pulling her closer to his warmth. Welcoming his tongue into her mouth, she battled with him for dominance as their kiss deepened unaware of the other bystander in their vehicle. Pulling away breathless while her hands still rested on his face, Theresa’s eyes danced back and forth with his before her kiss swollen lips turned upward into a hypnotic smile, 

“You’re not gay!” 

“Excuse me?” A.J choked with a laugh his hands dancing with the bared skin of her lower back. 

“I thought you might be gay…” Theresa laughed quickly pecking his lips. “You know… leaving me laying on the bed all excited and eager…” 

“So, instead of respecting me for not taking advantage of you—you just assumed I was gay?” A.J questioned, slowly raising a brow at her. 

“Shh, shh, shh.” Theresa hushed while resting a finger against the pout of his lip. “Let’s not ruin this precious moment with silly questions.” 

“Mr. McLean. We’re here.” The driver announced while clearing his throat. 

Pulling from Theresa’s embrace, A.J glanced up front and nodded at their chauffeur. “Thank you, Doug.” He said, looking up at the petite blonde straddling him. “Ready?” 

Looking out the windows to observe the scene around them, Theresa arched a brow curiously, as she slowly slid from A.J’s lap. “Where are we?” 

“We made a small journey to The Grand Canyon... If the signs we passed went unnoticed…” A.J smirked helping Theresa out of the vehicle. Draping an arm over her shoulder, he started guiding the pair down a dusty path. 

“Oh wow.” Theresa gushed looking out at the miles of sandy caverns and steep ledges. “This place is—its—breathtaking.” She stumbled trying to find the right words to describe the exquisite beauty of the American landmark. 

“I’ve only been here once before and when you told me you wanted something out of the ordinary, and I thought, you know she’ll never expect this...” A.J explained with a grin as they stopped to stare over the edge of a deep riven to the rippling colors of sunset and sunrise along the grooved walls of the canyon. 

“You exceeded expectations...” Theresa smiled pulling from his grasp to peer over the cliff. She leaned to the railing, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment. “I am not usually caught off guard… you’ve proven unpredictable in every way… So A.J, tell me, why?” 

He followed her stride down the path to another vantage point for new views of the natural wonder, “Why what?” 

“Why in the world are you doing all of this for me?” Theresa regarded him with curiosity but a hint of skepticism. “I’m just curious.” 

“Well—” He trailed off, drinking in the outline of each curve of her body, “—why wouldn’t I?” 

“You don’t know me, how do you know I’m worth all of this?” Theresa asked frankly with a shrug before planting a hand on her hip in an unconscious stance of defiance, as if she were daring him to answer. 

“I think you are.” A.J whispered fiercely, reaching over and pulling her hand from her waist, clasping it tightly into his. “The only reason I had a chance to meet you was because dumbass stood you up. Thanks Nick! Then, I turned around and did the same to you the next night, which you had expressed cut you so deeply you made me swear up and down I wouldn’t. So, I knew I had to do whatever it took to make you forgive me for being another dumbass. I broke my promise to you, and I would spend 100 years trying to make that up to you, if you’ll let me.” 

Halting mid-step, Theresa eyed A.J inquisitively and pulled him closer to her. “Are you real? Like, for real real?” 

A roaring chuckle left his throat while he brushed a few stray strands of her windblown locks from sun kissed face, “Yes, I am real and right here in front of you.” 

Dodging a couple of kids maneuvering around the pair in a fast-paced game of chase, Theresa glanced up at A.J and examined the look exuberance on his features as he watched the children amused. “Do you want kids?” 

“One day. You?” He said pulling his eyes from the rambunctious children to Theresa’s wide smile. 

“I do, one day in the far future.” Theresa answered carefully. The desire for children didn’t drive her like her ambition to succeed and prove herself. A fun fact about her that her mother often scolded her for. “It isn’t the right time for any of that right now, my job keeps me pretty busy. I mean, I just…” 

“Ha ha, so I guess we take a little while to get to know each other first… then we talk babies?” 

“It’s just… my mother is constantly on me about kids. The subject kind of freaks me out a little, I guess I should’ve never brought it up.” Theresa sighed uncomfortably, falling into A.J when his arm draped over her shoulder. 

“Well if your mother is stressing about grandkids, I don’t think Nicky boy was the best contender to try to set you up with… just sayin’…” 

“I’m just saying.” Theresa mimicked wrestling from A.J’s hold before galloping from him further down the path. 

Chasing after her, A.J steadily caught up to Theresa. Snaking his arms tightly around her waist, he lifted her up from the ground causing the blonde to release a playful scream. “Why are you running from me?” 

“Because…” Theresa squealed her legs dangling beneath her desperately searching for the ground. 

“Because why? Because I might do this?” Removing an arm from around her, A.J started his tickling attack on Theresa’s side. 

Thrashing against him, Theresa screamed in protest, “no, no, no! Please A.J!” 

Sitting her down softly, A.J turned her to face him. Her rosy face had become tear stained from her fits of laugher. Drying her cheeks with the palm of his hand, all he could do was smile, admiring how she bit on her bottom lip, “You are so fucking cute. Thank you for being here.” 

“Thank you for trying so hard.” She whispered as A.J’s face inched closer to hers, the magnetism between the pair pulling their lips together in a collision course of passion. 

**********************************

Stephanie blotted her full, pouty lips with a rich velvety red matte lipstick, Stephanie stepped back to survey her full appearance in the dress Kevin had chosen for her. The little black dress clung to her slim figure perfectly, and the sheer stripes left the bits of her skin revealed. It is definitely something she would have selected for herself. Fluffing her curled locks one last time she gave herself satisfied nod and glanced at the baby blue face of her silver Tiffany & Co Metro watch. 5:58pm—Kevin would be there any minute. 

Even with as erotic and sensual as their previous evening’s activities had been, Stephanie found herself enthralled by how Kevin had been every bit the gentleman. From the delicious but somehow chaste kiss goodnight after he had pleasured her half the evening to the formal request for a date this evening, he was every bit the Prince Charming fairytales touted. She mused to herself at the fact that no man had every put in so much enthusiasm to spend time with her. Brody, in their earliest days had done big spectacles to show her how amazing he was, but like the fireworks between them, they were bright and sparkly but gone in a flash. Kevin was different, every part of him gentleman and attentive to her desires, as though he had some clairvoyant insight to her unspoken thoughts. 

She did not realize she had been pacing until the light knock at the suite door interrupted her step. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie tried to calm her nerves. If Theresa had been here, they would have likely done shots to build her bravery. But, this time, she stood stone sober in the living room of a ridiculously extravagant suite in Vegas alone and smiled. The door glided open like a movie scene, and her first glimpse of the evening was the perfect white smile and two sparkling green eyes. 

“Well, hello beautiful.” Kevin’s baritone voice rumbled like distant thunder, making her blush unexpectedly. He stood in front of her dressed in a pair of black slacks and a tailored burgundy button down that was unbuttoned at the collar, his hair was styled perfectly in a messy spike. From the doorway, his cologne teased Stephanie’s senses. He grinned at her as if he knew the effect he was having on her, offering her a bundle of white roses wrapped in a silver cellophane. “I got you these.” 

“More flowers? I don’t know that I’ve ever gotten to bouquets in the same weekend…” Stephanie grinned bashfully, accepting the flowers. “Thank you, you shouldn’t have.” 

“I’d have to fill this whole room with every type of flower just find one to match your beauty.” His charm was on in full force and Stephanie was soaking it all in. She shook her head at him softly and bit her lip, 

“You are too sweet, Kevin.” She took the flowers to an empty vase on the coffee table near the overstuffed couches. Kevin eyes roamed up her long, tanned legs that had not too long ago been dangling over his shoulders as she was panting his name. The dress was the perfect fit and cut, everything he imagined when he had had the young sales clerk in the boutique downstairs help him select it for her. He especially appreciated the tightness of the top of the dress, creating a delicious view of her cleavage that he longed to run his tongue over. 

“Damn, darlin’, I swear, whoever designed that dress had you as their muse. You are absolutely stunning.” He circled her slowly, taking in the full length of her. Once within reach, he grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her backside to the length of him. His hands slid down to find the bare skin of her thighs as he leaned down to nip at her earlobe softly, “If our reservation weren’t in twenty minutes, I would have this dress off of you in pieces on the floor.” 

Stephanie squirmed in an involuntary shudder of excitement, biting her lip in an attempt to stifle a small moan. She could not have cared less about dinner in that moment, only hungry for his touch. Her hands landed on his and urged them higher up her thighs to beneath her dress, “Dinner is an overrated meal.” 

“Fuck, baby.” Kevin released a low growl when she began to rub her backside teasingly against him, spinning her around to face him. His lips crashed into her, his mouth devoured hers in a truly breath-stealing kiss. His hands continued their travels up under the skirt of her dress to cup her ass. Lifting her off the ground as though she weighed nothing, he pressed their bodies back to collide with the wall next to the door as their mouths continued their tango of seduction. His roaming hands explored further, finding no barrier, only wet, excited flesh. “No panties, huh? Some naughty little girl is expecting more than just dinner tonight?” 

“Please…. God yes, please!” She whimpered when his fingers began stroking her with expert deliberateness. 

“Baby, you’re so wet.” He purred, his eyes hypnotizing hers with their green flames of desire. Kneeling before her, Kevin pushed up the fabric of her dress to expose her to his attentions. Gently lifting one of her legs, he took control of her body with his mouth, his tongue teasing her until her cries echoed through the empty suite. 

“K-k-Kevin.” She moaned in delight, lacing her fingers his dark hair as he continued to pleasure her, his tongue reminding her of every satisfying moment from the night before. As his fingers and tongue worked in perfect unison, Stephanie fell into a euphoric state while her body clench against him causing her mouth to release a crying moan. 

Kevin rose slowly in front of her as she caught her breath, his hands tugging her dress back into place. “Now that I’ve enjoyed my appetizer, I’m ready for dinner.” 

“Mmm…” Stephanie trailed off, still trying to regain her composure from the earth-shattering orgasm. Placing a hand in his, she glanced up to study his triumphant face, her eyes focusing on his lips and tried to get her brain and mouth working together again, “So, where are we headed?” 

“A fantastic Japanese place. You’ll love it, I promise.” He replied, pressing another sweet kiss to her lips before leaning in to her ear, “…but the taste of you I’ll be savoring the rest of the night.” 

Stephanie felt her face glowing at the praise and tucked her arm in his as they headed out to the Vegas night. Kevin was pulling her in more and more with every passing second he was with her. Everything about him conveyed exactly what she had dreamed about in a man her whole life. The little time she had spent with him, she found herself anxious at how quickly she had swooned and fallen into a deep adoration for him. He was so warm and charming, she supposed she couldn’t be blamed for it. 

The elevator ride was just as steamy as their eruption of passion just minutes before leaving the suite. Kevin could not seem to keep his hands off her, indulging in the bared skin and the soft purrs his touch coaxed from her lips. Once the elevator doors slid open, Kevin gently grabbed Stephanie’s hand and guided her through the lobby to their awaiting town car. 

“Good evening, Mr. Richardson.” The chauffer calmly spoke while giving a small nod in the rear-view mirror. 

“Good evening. Did you receive my requests for tonight?” Kevin questioned, as he tugged Stephanie’s petite form closer to him in the back seat. 

“Yes, sir.” The younger man said giving Kevin another nod through the mirror before merging them with the busy Saturday night traffic down Las Vegas Boulevard. 

“This spot is one of my favorites when in Vegas.” Kevin whispered, his breath hot against Stephanie’s ear causing her to shiver and shift closer to him instinctually. 

“Mhmm, I’m sure it will be delicious.” She moaned quietly with a smirk while she settled into the crook of his arm. Crossing her legs toward him, Stephanie placed her hand onto his upper thigh giving is a tender squeeze before his hand covered hers, guiding it to lay against the considerably hard bulge in his pants. 

Stephanie released a sharp breath as she began to massage the stiff outline of Kevin’s dick. The first time her hands were allowed to explore his body more sensually and she was not disappointed by her findings. Up to this moment, he wanted full control of her pleasure, abstaining from any sort of pleasure for himself so that he might impress his abilities upon her. Taking full advantage of the afforded the opportunity to satisfy him, Stephanie offered a rhythmic stroke and squeeze against him. Her fingernail scratched up the zipper of his pants teasingly, as if to say, please let me. His reaction was subtle but so telling, a guttural gasp followed by a cough to cover it, but just as quickly as he had placed her hand on him, he tugged them away with a half-smile, “We’re here.” 

“Mr. Richardson, I will be right here until you and your date return.” The young driver notified as the pair exited the vehicle. 

“Thank you.” Kevin replied while shutting the door behind Stephanie. He took her hand into his as they entered the marbled lobby of The Wynn. “I hope you’re hungry...” 

“I seem to have worked up an appetite...” Stephanie giggled, as she took in the contemporary design of the lavish interior. Following his lead as he guided them through the bustle of moving bodies, her eyes danced over every exquisite crystal chandelier that led them toward the tanned brick façade that housed their destination. The entrance was dark red bamboo marked with Mizumi. Walking past, Kevin as he held open the door, Stephanie eyes widened at the beautiful décor of ancient Japanese culture. Red accents molded around the sandstone walls while various Okame masks hung behind the bar, the flooring was abstracted in white and gold with some areas draped in floral rugs. 

“Come on, darlin’...” Kevin said in a low husk as he placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to follow the hostess. 

“This place is beautiful.” 

“Just wait til you see the food...” Kevin chimed in with a smile. 

Walking in perfect unison with Kevin, Stephanie took in more of the scenery when they arrived at their table. Kevin had reserved for the pair to have dinner in a private area that overlooked an indoor waterfall. The painted ceilings mimicked the sky as large cherry blossom trees filled the space with romantic coloring. It was set up to give the feel of an outdoors dinner in a Japanese study garden, it was all stunning and relaxing. Stephanie smiled when Kevin pulled her seat out before he took his own seat across from her. “Thank you.” 

“Anata no u~eita wa anata to tadashideshou, Richardson-san.” The hostess offered the pair menus and bowed. 

“Arigato gozaimashita.” Kevin responded with a beautiful pronunciation of the foreign language and the hostess bowed again and stepped away. 

“You speak Japanese?” Stephanie could not stop from looking at him with a small measure of amazement. 

“I only speak a little. Just the easy things like thank you, hello and goodbye.” Kevin replied with a chuckle as he skimmed the menu of the chef had selection for the night’s dinner. “You do you like sushi, right?” 

“I love it. As this is your favorite spot, what would a seasoned veteran recommend I try?” Stephanie grinned at him. 

“Well, I usually like to be adventure and let the chef surprise me... Are you up for any surprises this evening?” Those emerald green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“You can surprise me all night long and I’ll ask for more...” Stephanie mused, matching his playful tone and giggled when he wiggle an eyebrow at her. 

“Good evening and konbanwa. My name is Michelle and I will be your waitress for the evening. Would you like to start of with our house sake?” A younger girl in her mid-20’s said cheerfully as she glanced between the pair. 

“Yes. That sounds delightful.” Stephanie drank in the look of the younger woman. Fiery red hair in an explosion of ringlet curls about her head and her face was a softy freckled ivory that was a hint of red from too much desert sun. 

“And you, sir?” She asked turning her head to face Kevin. 

“Sake sounds good.” Kevin nodded in agreement. 

“Alright. Are you two ready to order or do you need another minute?” The waitress asked politely. 

“I believe so.” He smiled up at the young woman as well. “We would like to sample the chef’s specialties, a few rolls with a little heat behind them.” 

“Perfect, the chef will be delighted to create something for you both.” Michelle smiled. “Your sake will be right out.” 

“Thank you.” Stephanie nodded as their waitress disappeared into the dinner crowd. She looked over his chiseled features again before attempting to regain her thoughts, “Now tell me, what other languages do you speak?” 

“Hmm… let’s see…” Kevin pondered as he leaned back in his seat while crossing his legs and looked out toward the cascading waterfall before returning his gaze to Stephanie, “I can speak a little French, my German is terrible but I know a little, and thanks to Howie, my Spanish is pretty good.” 

Stephanie found herself mentally checking off the boxes of the perfect man she would create for herself and found Kevin would be overqualified for even that. Did this man have any flaws? “Wow, that’s really amazing. From growing up with a Sicilian Nona and then working in Milan, I’m fluent in Italian, but it is all I have.” 

“I’d love to hear you speak Italian to me, it’s a beautiful language...” Kevin gave an appreciating smile. “How long have you been a writer at Vogue?” 

“About three years. In college, I focused in journalism but the modeling gig came along before I was more than a semester in so when that kind of opportunity comes calling you don’t say no.” To that sentiment, Kevin nodded in full understanding, “But thanks to online courses, in my downtime I was able to finish my degree with that wrapped up and already having worked with Vogue a few times I was able to get my foot in the door. Didn’t hurt that Theresa was looking to build her team the same time I was looking for a change of pace.” 

“Modeling? Would I have seen you on any billboards or anything?” 

“I did a lot of runway work overseas at first, especially in Italy, then a few pieces in a couple magazines, but probably not places you’d have seen.” 

“The look on your face tells me the modeling part was not your dream come true…” Kevin began as their waitress return carrying a tray with their drink. 

“So sorry it took me so long—” Michelle trailed off while she down a red porcelain flask and two small black cups that were swirled with hints of red. “Is there anything else I can bring while the chef wraps up your request?” 

“We’re good, thank you.” Kevin smiled politely before she disappeared again. Pouring the warmed liquid into each cup Kevin held up his as Stephanie picked up hers. “Here’s to enjoying an evening with the most beautiful company I could ask for...” 

Raising her cup a little higher, Stephanie blushed slightly before slipping at the heated beverage. Enjoying the warmness as the liquid coated her throat, Stephanie just smiled at Kevin before her eyes traced along the serene backdrop of their date. She still felt dizzy, and not because of the sake. How was this really happening? How could the gorgeous man in front of her be real?


	8. Walls

Staring out the window, Theresa watched as the sky glowed a shade of orange while the sun began to set over the plains of land that passed by, her head comfortably resting against A.J’s shoulder. The surprise trip to the canyon was definitely a memorable one. Strolling the paths offered them much needed time to ask about each other and tell their stories. She had discovered that A.J was working on a solo album in the country genre and that while it terrified the shit out of him, he was ready to explore new opportunities and offer new bombshells for his fans. Theresa herself had opened about the stress she felt in her career, how no one truly seemed to understand how demanding it was. Not her family, or her friends except perhaps Steph, and certainly not her former lovers. 

“Maybe it would make us the perfect pair… We’re both busy with work but are willing to take time out of that important chunk of our lives to be together. Because it matters…” A.J offered her reassurances she had never heard from a potential partner before. He spoke of past relationships that had fallen to the wayside because either or both of them could not offer more when they needed it most. 

_Maybe this could work out for us_, Theresa thought as she lost herself in their afternoon together. Feeling a hand rest on her thigh, Theresa looked down at the tattoos that decorated his fingers before looking up at A.J. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Theresa nodded, intertwining her fingers with his. 

“Doug, at the next exit can you stop by McDonalds?” A.J instructed as he tapped the seat in front of him to get the drivers attention. 

“Yes sir.” 

“McDonalds?” Theresa laughed with a raised eyebrow. 

“Is that ok? You don’t like McDonalds, do you?” A.J sighed with worry present on his face. 

“No, no, I have just never had a guy take me to McDonalds on a first date—” She trailed off with a smirk on her lips. “You certainly are aiming for out of the ordinary, aren’t you…” 

“I’m just giving the lady what she asked for.” A.J gave her thigh a soft squeeze. 

“Fair enough...” Theresa giggled before gifting him a peck the cheek. “McDonalds is perfect.” 

Sitting back into her seat, her eyes shifted from A.J to their hands in her lap. Grabbing his hand, she twisted it to rest palm up before she extended hers to the measure of his—it was like a small child against his. Intertwining her fingers with his, she brought their fist to her lips. Kissing his inked skin lightly, she returned their hands back to her lap as she returned her sights back to the window next to her. 

“Sir, drive-thru? Or would you and Miss Stevens prefer to dine inside?” Doug asked, maneuvering their truck into the parking lot of a brightly lit McDonalds. 

“Let’s go through the drive-thru, we have a long drive ahead of us. What do you want baby?” He asked while scooting closer to Theresa to gaze out her side to better view the choices. 

“I think I’m going to get a quarter pounder meal with a coke.” Theresa answered turning to look back with A.J but colliding with the warmth of his neck. 

“Sounds good. Doug, can you order us two quarter pounder meals with cokes? And get yourself something too.” A.J called as he moved back slightly from over top of Theresa. A.J pulled his credit card out before handing it to their chauffer. “Thank you, Doug.” 

Accepting the food bag from A.J, Theresa sat the food between them and sipped at the cold beverage. Theresa opened the lid and pulled out her burger. Taking a bite, Theresa moaned in delight as the greasiness devoured her taste buds. “Oh my God, I haven’t had one of these in forever!” 

“Definitely not an $80 gourmet burger…” A.J laughed at the look of pure delight on Theresa’s rosy face. 

“Hell no, it’s so much better! I am making a new life goal for myself—” she trailed off as she snatched a couple of fries from within the bag and popping them in her mouth. 

“What’s that?” 

“To live a little. Indulge in simple pleasures more… namely french fries… or at least try to.” 

“Fantastic goal.” 

Just as Theresa was about to take another bite of her food, her cellphone started to vibrate viciously against her hip. Unzipping her bag, she pulled the device out and read the name that shined in the screen. 

“Shit.” She muttered before clicking the answering the call, “Hello Anna…. yes ma’am…. yes. I will be back Mon… yes. I told my assistant to email you my top three picks, did she not? I will speak with her first thing Monday morning… no… yes… I was impressed with Hellessy collection, Moon Choi, and Alice McCall. Yes Ma’am. Will do. Have a good night, I’ll see you Monday.” Ending the call with a sigh, Theresa quickly opened her email app and quickly typed up a memo for her assistant. 

Once Theresa was finished, she tossed her phone back into her bag before looking up at A.J, “I’m so sorry. I try not to answer work calls while I’m on a date but when my boss calls I have no choice.” 

“It’s ok babe, I understand.” A.J smiled as the Vegas lit-up skyline come into view. “We’re almost back.” 

“So what other out of the ordinary plans are ahead of us, or is this the end of the road for me?” 

“Oh, I am far from done with you, Ms. Stevens.” A.J smirked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “How are you with heights?” 

“Um—” Theresa paused with her teeth still nibbling on the end of her straw, “—it depends on the situation.” 

“Have you ever zip-lined before?” 

“Uh, noooo...” She replied slowly as she watched A.J grow more excited as Doug started to pull them to the curb of their resort. A.J bounced out of the vehicle and rush around to her side to pull open the door. Taking his hand, she slid out of the SUV as A.J started to lead her down the busy boardwalk toward a handwritten sign that read ‘Vegas Zipline’. “A.J!” 

Her loud cry caused him to stop abruptly and turn to look at her, “What’s up baby? If you don’t want to, we don’t have to…” 

Breaking their connection to look up at the people slide down the wired roping, she could feel her nerves shake her with fear, “What if the wire snaps and we plummet to our deaths?” 

“Baby, look—” He was trying not to chuckle at her genuine concern and pointed towards the tight mesh canopy that rested just below the patrons as they zoomed across the LED decorated ceiling. “—there’s a net and you are also put in a harness. I won’t let anything happen, I promise. We can ride together if you want.” 

Inhaling deeply, Theresa swallowed hard as she nodded quickly, her lips turned down in a nervous frown. A.J stood there for a moment just staring at her, his lips in a flirtatious grin before leaning in and kissing her downturned pout. 

“Are you sure? You can still say no, I’m not going to call you chicken or anything…” He whispered against her lips, his hand pulling her form closer to his so that he could snake an arm around her waist. 

Theresa stared at the squealing people zooming above them and squared her shoulders in attempt to feel braver, “Yea, let’s do it.” 

“Let’s do this!” A.J bellowed enthusiastically while releasing her waist to continue their journey up the staircase to the loading dock. Once the couple made it to the top landing, A.J was met by a pair of zip-line instructors who offered to help with the safety gear while relaying the directions of the zipline. 

“Is there anyway that we can go together?” 

Looking around A.J, the man surveyed Theresa’s form before slowly nodding at him. “Yea, she’s tiny so there shouldn’t be any problems. Which one of y’all want to be up front?” 

“Him! I want to be in back!” 

“You sure can, little lady.” The man chuckled at the squeak that came from her 

Taking her safety harness, Theresa slipped into it quickly before fastening all of the belts that ran up her thighs to her chest. “I’m ready! How do I look?” 

“Ready for the ride of your life!” A.J smiled at her brazenly as the zipline crew worked to secure all his straps. 

“I think you’re the only woman I’ve seen that can make that look sexy.” Another man voiced causing A.J’s eyes to dart in his direction with warning. 

“A.J stop.” Theresa pressed playfully slapping at his arm. 

“Alright guys. I need you two to walk as close to this edge as possible, so I can hook y’all to the lead.” The worker instructed motioning for them to step forward. 

Following closely behind A.J, Theresa hooked her hands onto the crisscross strapping against his back as another assistant hooked her to him. She looked down and inhaled anxiously before burying her face into his shoulder, “A.J, I’m scared.” 

Reaching back A.J patted at her hip reassuringly while he watched the workers latch their wiring to the cable above them, “Baby, just hold on.” 

“Ok.” She was encouraged by one of the crew to wrap her legs around A.J’s and did so gratefully, wanting to make a sex joke about all she had to go through to get to wrap her legs around him but the moment of truth came all too suddenly, 

“Here we go, baby!” She did not have a moment to catch her breath before A.J stepped off the ledge and sent the pair in a speeding travel over the boardwalk. Closing her eyes tightly, Theresa screamed loudly as she held onto A.J even tighter than before. 

“Whooo! Yea!!!” A.J hollered using his strength to hold him and Theresa up with one hand while his other one gripped tightly onto Theresa’s thigh. As his adrenaline soared, so did his testosterone and the way Theresa’s legs felt wrapped around him turned him on interminably. Feeling their ride slow, A.J watched as their exit neared quickly. Lifting his legs up, he prepared himself to land onto the caged pedestal. 

“Watch yourself.” One of the workers warned as he helped the couple in, unhooking them from the wiring. 

Tapping at Theresa’s leg, A.J waited for her dismount, but she didn’t budge. “Baby... Babe?” 

Still holding tightly onto A.J, Theresa slowly opened an eye when she felt him tapping on her thigh, “Is it over?” 

“Yeah... what did you think?” He chuckled while he felt the weight of her tiny body leave his back. Undoing the straps of his harness, A.J stepped out of it and handed it to one of the workers before turning to look at Theresa. Her face was red and her eyes were bright with fear and exhilaration as she still attempted to find her words to describe the sensation, “I don’t know how many times I need to tell you this, but you are so fucking cute.” 

********************************

“You were definitely right, this is probably the best sushi I’ve had in a while.” Stephanie cooed as delicately lifted one more piece of spicy salmon to her lips with her chopsticks. 

“I never get tired of hearing I’m right…” Kevin smirked while he poured more sake into her cup before topping off his own. “What do you say we finish here and hit the town? I’ve got more sights to show you I know you’ll adore.” 

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Stephanie nodded, following his lead with the last gulp of sake before they collected themselves and headed for the door. She had made mental notes in her “Mr. Perfect Checklist” and once again, he rose well beyond perfection. His generous tip on their bill had been conspicuous but overtly so and remembering her days in waitressing before college, she always appreciated the charitable souls who made the night of hard work worthwhile. 

Though their evening had consisted of endless flirty conversation, Stephanie realized she had learned very little about Kevin. He seemed to keep small wall of privacy up at all times, and when Stephanie tried to get him to talk about himself, he would only offer a small tidbit before turning the conversation back to her, as though she were a subject worth studying intently. When he ventured into the ex-territory she felt her own walls come up and tried to relax and be open without bemoaning something that was never destined to work out, 

“So, tell me what happened.” He pressed calmly, inviting her to relax into the conversation. She still felt aloof at the topic of her and Brody’s relationship, but she decided to open up a little. Keeping the heart wrenching details to a minimum, Stephanie tiptoed through the memories, trying to find a summarized version of their partnerships demise. 

“We were very different people for starters. He’s still ever the rambunctious man-boy who likes to play and be seen. After I moved on from the modeling, I preferred to be behind the scenes. At first, it felt good to be out with him, like he was showing me off to the world as this amazing prize he had won. And then, after a while, I wasn’t the one out with him anymore. And when I fought to bring us back to that happier time, it got better, and he proposed but I still don’t know that he really wanted to get married. Maybe it was just part of the show. In the end, what finally made me give him the ring back was that he was in every tabloid with different women each night. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I wasn’t that treasure to him anymore, I was just a trophy he wanted for his shelf.” Stephanie simply shrugged in a dismissing way, and after a moment added, “Sometimes you have to let go of someone you loved so much for the sake of yourself and your dignity.” 

Kevin was completely understanding and agreed with her, he even added a little snippet of a few of his failed relationships so that she wouldn’t feel like she was in the hot seat the whole time. “I will admit, I was not always faithful, but I wasn’t always the cheater either. When you’re away from someone you care about for long periods of time, you get lonely.” His explanation was nonchalantly with an ‘it is what it is’ attitude before looking into her eyes with a sincerity that stole her breath away, “You deserve better than that. You deserve to be treasured, always.” 

_How is this real life?_ Stephanie constantly questioned herself, she was completely smitten, if cloud 9 had a one-way ticket, she was on it. Kevin made her truly believe in the possibility of falling in love with someone in such a hyper-speed. 

“Where are we off to next?” Stephanie eagerly wondered as her body inched closer to his, his gentle hold on her lower back warming the skin just beneath her dress. 

“There is a great jazz bar I’ve found myself going to on a regular since our residency here started. It’s full of dark corners and loud music… in case I want to make you get loud again…” Tickling the curve of her ear with his mustache, Kevin breathed in her scent of sweet plums that swirled in her hair. “You smell delicious.” 

“Thank you.” She blushed a soft pink while the world around them seemed to stop spinning, the strangers amongst them frozen in time as they walked together down the packed boardwalk. Reaching up, Stephanie caressed his stubbled cheek as he lightly kissed the temple of her forehead. 

“Hey Steph!” 

The sound of her name pulled Stephanie from the dreamland she had been relaxing in. Catching the sight of a familiar blonde from the corner of her eye, she watched as Theresa and A.J neared them. “Hey Trease.” 

Pulling Stephanie closer to his form, Kevin nodded in A.J’s direction, “What are you guys up to tonight?” 

“I’m just showing Theresa that there is more to Vegas than gambling.” A.J spoke up, his hands filled with a couple of souvenir bags that Stephanie assumed were Theresa’s. 

“You guys look like you’re having fun...” Stephanie smiled, noticing her friend’s unusually relaxed demeanor. Theresa’s cheeks were a little more sun-kissed than usual which caused her freckles to darken to a copper hue, her hands occupied with a large novelty mixed drink accompanied with a twisted straw. 

“We are! A.J freakin’ took me on that thing up there--” Theresa trailed off turning to point back at the zipline lift. 

“Oh no.” Stephanie cringed with a shake of her head. “A.J, she’s terrified of heights.” 

“Yea—I figured that out. I think she bruised me from holding on so tight.” He chuckled lifting on of his hands to gently rub a space on his chest with playful dramatics. 

Rolling an eye at the man next to her, Theresa playfully swatted at him with a laugh before looking back at Stephanie and holding up the large beverage, “Anyway, that’s why I have this now. I had to relax a little after that. But I think were gonna go bowling or something now. We won’t keep you guys. You look fantastic, by the way. Good job on dress selection, Kev!” 

“With a model like this to work with, I couldn’t fail... She’d be stunning in anything…” Kevin mused, keeping the petite brunette wrapped in his arms. 

“Like, seriously, both of you guys look fucking beautiful… like, I would put you two on the cover of Vogue, that’s how beautiful you two are.” 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Kevin chuckled with a wink. 

Hooking a couple of fingers into the band of Theresa’s blue jean shorts, A.J pulled her to him, “I think it’s time we let them go on with their night. Babe, we got things to do—” 

“Oh yea we do.” Theresa cooed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her friend before glancing back at A.J. “You guys have a good night. We’ll see ya later.” 

“See ya brother.” Kevin waved over his shoulder as they continued their trek down the stoned walkway. His arm tightened around her possessively, as though he meant to claim her. “I think your friend has a good eye.” 

“Well she didn’t get the executive fashion editor position for no reason.” Stephanie smirked with a shrug. Hearing the smooth sounds of a saxophone solo, she savored the way it felt when it wrapped around her like a cozy blanket. They had finally arrived; the building was dimly lit with large windows only filled with soft lighting from the inside. Feeling Kevin pull from her, she watched as he pulled open the rustic wooden door while motioning her inside. Taking in the scene around her, Stephanie observed an elderly African American man with a grey speckled afro play skillfully on the brass instrument, his fingers masterfully moving as he blew a soothing beat. 

Finding herself swaying to the calming harmonics, Stephanie lost herself briefly until Kevin’s gentle touch brought her from the music that raptured her. His hands etched slowly down her arms with encouragement to sway with him. His mouth was soft against her ear while his hands helped her hips sway against him, “There’s something about the saxophone that will entice you into rhythmic pleasure.” 

“Yes, it’s so erotic... I don’t know how to explain it…” She was barely audible, her body aroused from the mixture of Kevin’s touch and the sultry tunes dancing around her; every nerve coursing through her body was electrifying all her muscles with excitement. 

When the soloist was done with his set, a chorus of applause filled the small space while Kevin urged Stephanie to join him at a smaller grand styled piano. Taking a seat, he tapped at a couple of the keys before shifting his eyes to smile at his date, “Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I would like to play for you guys tonight a song that is beautifully arrange to perfection… but not in comparison to my lovely date tonight.” 

He was a charmer, and if anyone could win at the game of love, he would have conquered. Locking with Kevin’s emerald eyes, Stephanie could feel herself fall deeper and deeper into his hypnotic hold. Leaning against the smooth black lid, she listened to his fingers making love with the keys in a slower rendition of _In the Mood_ by Glenn Miller. Gradually speeding up the tempo, a few colored lights began to flash around them before a taller man with trumpet joined Kevin for his duet. 

Stephanie felt herself hypnotized again by him as she tapped her fingers against the pianos surface while enveloping herself in Kevin’s exuberant aura. Breaking their connection, Kevin focused on his partner as his hands sped the tempo of the song faster, his head bobbing to each rift his fingers diligently played. 

When the song came to an end, Stephanie clapped enthusiastically with a howling cheer for her date. “That was incredible.” 

“Thank you darlin.” He smirked at her before nodding and waving toward the many faces that filled the room around him. Standing from the bench, he grabbed Stephanie’s hand and quickly pulled her to him. Looking down, his eyes searched her bourbon ones briefly noticing that they glinted a soft shade of amber when the flicker of sounding candles hit them. Lightly grazing his lips against her puckered pout, Kevin parted them gently with a nibble of his teeth while he quietly spoke into her mouth, “Would you like to stay and listen to some more music, or are you ready to get out of here and go somewhere more private?” 

Feeling her stomach tighten with anticipation, Stephanie playfully nipped at his lip before devouring his mouth with hers. Pulling away breathless, she smiled against his damped lips and breathed, “Let’s get out of here.”


	9. Tonight's the Night

Stepping into A.J’s dimly lit suite, Theresa took in the massive room’s masculine appeal. The colors were swirls of slate blue and taupe with hints of a dull orange that gave it a 60’s dapper feel. Exploring further into the space, she surveyed the barely lived in state of the seating area, only small traces of ashes and a half-burned cigarette filled a glass blown tray on the cherry bar in the far corner of the suite, a single beer bottle rested next to it. _‘Pre-gaming. Wonder if he was nervous…’_ she thought with a smirk. 

“Would you like a drink?” Resting a hand gently on Theresa’s elbow as he grazed past her, A.J maneuvered around the black furniture toward the bar. 

“No, I think I’m good,” She gave her oversized novelty drink a rattle to emphasize. Smirking at A.J, who was twisting the cap off a long neck bottle, Theresa strolled around the space to take in its vintage art pieces that were had been perfectly selected to accentuate the room’s macho appeal. “They put a lot of thought into these suites, don’t they?” 

“Yes, they do.” A.J eyed his date as she surveyed the wall décor like she was strolling through an art exhibit. Tucking a hand just beneath his arm, he chugged his beer before clearing his throat noticeably causing Theresa to turn and meet his gaze. 

Sipping the remainder of her neon colored daiquiri through the twisted straw, she suddenly felt the eruption of butterflies in her stomach. Where did those come from? She gazed at him and felt herself getting lost in his chocolate stare. Throughout their adventures of the day, they had spent it just inches from each other and now they stood feet apart she felt an irrational sense of juvenile shyness. 

A.J stood silent for a moment, as if his eyes were trying to memorized her every curve, the small hint of her toned stomach peeked from behind her belted bag and her perk breasts strained against the cottoned fabric of her tank, the curve of each mound perfectly contoured. He had noticed that she had chosen to be braless and his now his brain seemed to short-circuit. “I… I uh, hope you had fun today.” 

Smiling brightly, Theresa realized he did have the same nervousness she was battling. This was out of the day to day reality she had grown so accustom to. The typical men that offered her attention were wealthy, refined philanthropists who met her at banquets or business affairs. All would be too refined to be nervous, none had tripped over their words when it came to offering a compliment. None had ever really seemed too concerned with whether she really enjoyed herself in their company either. 

A.J was so out of the normal routine that Theresa felt almost dizzy. Was he worth all the anxious excitement? Didn’t she prefer the predictable type that she could charm, go home with, then be done with the next day? Something about A.J intrigued her, he wanted her to be fun and feel giddy. She had never once been described as a giddy person, but here she was, nervous at the prospect of what the night still had in store. _‘God, I’m turning into Stephanie!’ _she groaned internally and shook her head to clear the jumble of thoughts. “I did. It was nice to just… be out with someone, without all the glitz and glam. I forgot how much fun it could be to just have fun.” 

“Wow, you definitely sound like you need a little more adventure in your life…” 

“Well, it’s the most adventure I’ve had in a while, unless you count telling Donatella Versace that her spring line is atrocious as an adventure…” She released a soft sigh and plopped down onto the firm couch, gazing up at the ceiling’s intricate design as she spoke, “I wish I could do things like this more. I really have had such an awesome day—” She paused and lifted her head to look at him with agonizing softness, “—and you are truly amazing for giving it to me.” 

“Sometimes, you need to pull yourself out of your daily grind. Careers are only a small piece of the pie of life, sweetheart. If I didn’t separate myself from Brackstreet Boy A.J, I’d probably lose my mind. It gets tough being a certain way all the time.” He sat on the arm of a chair that sat across from her with a half-smile, “You gotta figure out how to balance the work and play. Play-time is so important...” 

“It’s hard to slow down, my life is just beginning at Vogue...” She said as her vibrant face dulled with defeat. “I love it though, it’s probably the greatest thing I’ve ever done in my whole life. But you’re right, I know you’re right. It’s hard to admit it though.” 

As if he could tell she was struggling with the conversation, A.J nodded in agreement and gave her a cheesy grin. “The night’s not over yet… Bowling?” 

“You want to go bowling now? Why didn’t we go while we were out?” Arching a brow at him, Theresa raked her brain trying to figure out his motive as to why he was wanting to go out again. Was he really that nervous to have her in his space? 

Stepping closer to the blonde, A.J extended a hand to her as a playful grin curled on his lips. “No…I have a super awesome penthouse suite that just so happens to have… you guessed it, a bowling alley in it!” He offered a wink in her direction as her jaw dropped. She allowed him to pull her from her seat and guide her down a hallway to a room off the far end. When he switched on the lights, she found a deep navy colored room with two lanes built in to allow two players opportunity to bowl consecutively. “The guys and I usually just hang out and play about once a week. Definitely helps me kick their asses when I’m the only one practicing in my downtime.” 

“Woah, wow.” Was all Theresa could breath as she followed in behind A.J, her hand lingering against his loosened palm. Moving past him, she bounced up to the staged concrete balls and sighed happily with a twirl. Picking up a marbled fluorescent pink ball, she sized her fingers within the three holes and nodded in satisfaction when they fit perfectly. Holding it up, Theresa allowed its heaviness to fall into her other hand as she smiled at A.J, “I hope you’re ready for a good game. I’m a little rusty, and I’m not trying to brag or nothing like that, but I’m a little good at this.” 

“Is that right? We will see about that.” In a fluid motion, A.J lifted a glittered black ball from the holding chamber and tossed it to smoothly glide down one of the waxed lanes. The shiny ball slammed perfectly into the flock of aged pins causing them to disburse to the ground in a rolling heap against the hard wood. “STRIKE!” A.J called out lifting both arms above his head. 

Scoffing, Theresa placed her chosen ball onto the benching close to them. Removing her purse from around her waist, she tossed it onto the bench as well before collecting the ball into her grasp, “Beginners luck…” shimming next to A.J, she flashed a mischievous grin before tossing the ball down the opposite lane, “…strike.” Nonchalantly shrugging she spun on her toe to meet A.J’s deviant stare. 

“Oh, it’s on baby.” 

After a series of strikes, spares, and gutter balls between the two, the game intensified when they came to a tied score. “Well, well, looks like I have the last roll.” Teasingly walking her fingers across the resting balls, Theresa grinned at A.J next to her before picking up her bowling ball and sauntering seductively up to the opening of the lane. Giving her ass a flirtatiously shimmy, she glanced back at A.J as she rolled the ball down the aisle. Confidently turning to face A.J, she posed while waiting to hear the familiar crashing of the pins—but a loud thud echoed the room instead. 

“Oh, damn baby.” A.J laughed with a clap at her superb performance. “Hmm…that looks like you put just a pinch too much spin… it seems that I win, lovely.” 

“What!? I…it was…I…. ugh!” She stammered in skepticism turning around to witness her ball rolling slowly down the side pocket of the lane. 

Walking up beside her, A.J looked down at his watch then back up at the slow-moving ball, “any minute now—” his comment was cut off by a sudden push from the blonde. Laughing when he fell to the ground, he looked up at Theresa who stood over him and just grinned at her defeated demeanor. “What’s wrong babe?” 

“You cheated.” She pouted crossing her arms just beneath her breasts. 

“Now how could I have done that? I told you, I’ve been practicing…” He gasped dramatically while reaching up to cup his hands behind her knees and pulling her down on top of him. Erupting into a wrestling battle, A.J swiftly pinned the blonde down just beneath him, his body straddling her hips while his hands clasped hers against the cool flooring. 

“I give up, you win.” Looking up, Theresa stared intently at the form above her as she slowly stopped her struggle against his grasp. She sighed giving her hips one more thrust upward toward him. Relaxing against his grip, she felt herself become hypnotized in his stare. The air changed around them, growing thick with chemistry as their bodies slowly inched closer together. 

When A.J released her arms, Theresa pulled them from above her to rest her elbows against the flooring, propping herself up, the heat from A.J’s body disappear as he sat back onto his feet. Standing, he extended a hand to her, hoisting her lightweight frame from the floor when she gladly accepted. 

Straightening her tank, she sighed trying to figure out the next step to their evening. The last time they were together, she practically threw herself at him like a drunken teenager. The thought of throwing herself at him again weighed heavily on her mind but ultimately, she decided that ending the night with her dignity intact was for the best. 

An awkward silence fell between the pair as Theresa gathered her things, “it’s getting late. I should probably get going. We have an early flight tomorrow.” 

Swiftly hooking onto the loops of her shorts, A.J pulled her closer to his form, the rasp of his voice vibrating in her ear, “…or you could stay.” 

Releasing a breathless sigh, Theresa felt herself gravitate closer to him eager for more of his warmth. “Are you sure?” 

“Very much.” He smirked down at her as he plucked the purse from her hand and tossed it onto the bench behind them. “I’ve never been surer about anything in my life.” 

His words seared her like a pleasurable sting that melted into her. Strumming a thumb lightly against his bottom lip, she eyed the pout hungrily while chewing on her own. Leaning upward, she teasingly grazed them with his as her hands walked up to rest upon each side of his face. The hops of Budweiser mixed perfectly with the daiquiri’s sweetness that lingered on her lips as their kiss intensified, growing hungrier with the battle of control. 

Smoothing his grip up the cottoned fabric concealing her ribcage, he scooped his hold under her arms and with little effort he lifted her petite body from the ground like she was a weightless feather. Lifting her legs to lock around his waist, Theresa clung to him tighter when she felt herself floating. Peeking through the curtain of lashes, she watched as the room containing the bowling alley became further in distance. 

A.J gripped onto her bottom tightly, feeling as she squirmed against him, his touch causing her to ache tremendously. Whimpering against his lips, she bared more weight onto his shoulders eager to climb him like a tree. A.J just chuckled into her mouth, pleased that her body reacted like a cat in heat. 

“Please hurry.” 

“I’m gonna get there fast and then take it real slow...” he rasped while fumbling through the doorway of a darkened room. Tripping slightly over the unseen messiness of his bedroom, A.J paused momentarily so that his eyes could adjust to night that surrounded them. Catching the outline of the bed, he skillfully maneuvered their bodies to sit against the edging of the mattress. 

Moving his hand from Theresa’s rounded bottom, he inched it upward to squeeze her hip with authority while his other tightened against the side of her neck. Tilting her head to the side, he brought her closer to him before his mouth nipped at the skin just below her ears, his lips fervent on her flesh. 

Entangling her fingers deep within his blackened locks she forcefully guided him lower as her chest jutted toward him, her nipples painfully erected against the thin fabric of her top. Looking down she observed as both of his hands hurriedly worked against the knotting of her shirt, his mouth leaving a moistened trail down the curve of her cleavage. 

“Damn it.” He growled pulling from her, his fingers fumbling with the twisted white material. 

“Here…” reaching down Theresa hastily pulled her shirt over her head before tossing it behind her. Her face heated instantly as she sat exposed on his lap, her arms instinctively drawing up to conceal the plump mounds. 

“Baby, we don’t have to do this…” his voice was calm and sincere while his hands slowed their ravaging pace to a more calming knead against her thighs. 

“Oh, no! I do!! Oh my God I really do!” She puffed with a suggestive bounce on his lap. “I’m just feeling a little… abnormally shy... I don’t know what’s gotten into me…” 

“It’s just me. No need to be shy…” he whispered as he traced his hands up her thighs to gently grasp onto her arms, pulling them from her chest. Taking in the bountiful perk of her breasts, a low growl echoed from his throat as he leaned forward to capture one in his mouth. 

Engulfed in the exotic mixture of his torturous tongue and the scratching of his coarse beard against her, Theresa moaned in encouragement while her hands raced down the muscled contour of his spine. Taking the hem of his shirt into her grasp she inched it upward as her nails scratched against the red colored dragon that etched the skin of his back—the vibration of his groan tickling her chest in response. She inhaled deeply as his mouth traveled between both breasts, his tongue flicking at her nipples playfully while his fingers manipulated the flesh of her back. 

Baring herself down, she could feel the presence of his girth swelling under her, it was restrained and begging to be set free like a bull in a cage. Rotating on his lap, Theresa released a low groan as the rubbing friction made the silky fabric of her panties to stick to her, her arousal throbbing mercilessly. Tracing a finger along the inked detailing that danced down his arm, she slid her hand atop of his and guided it grip onto her ass as she feverishly pressed herself harder down on him. 

Groaning into the skin in his mouth, A.J could feel his desire painfully push against his pants as Theresa’s body fluently ground against him. “Fuck…” he husked sucking the air between his teeth. 

Drawing his face upward to look at her, she smirked as she pulled at his shirt suggestively. “I want to feel you…” she whispered tugging the fabric over his head. she tossing it to the floor, she hurriedly crashed her flesh against his as her lips rushed to meet his lips ravenously. Lost in the passion of their kiss, she pushed her weight onto him causing the pair to fall backward onto the bed. Straddled over top of him, she felt as his hands moved from her plump rear to the buckling of her shorts, his fingers diligently fighting their way inside. The fabric loosened around her waist and his eager fingers tickled her lower belly as they toyed with the banding of her panties. 

“Touch me.” She sighed against his lips, her hand urging his to further explore. Mewling when his fingers plunged deep inside her at a taunting pace, her hips buckling against him in encouragement, her desire aching her to the core. “Oh…I…fuck…” 

“You’re so wet, baby…” A.J growled against her mouth as she jerked on top of him, her blonde braid, now loosened strands, tickled his face. Using the strength of his freed arm, he wrapped it tightly against her narrowed waist and in one swift motion he rolled her body to lay beneath him. 

Sliding his form down the length of hers, he stopped briefly to trace the silhouette of the muscles of her stomach with his tongue. Pulling his fingers from her moist center, he heard her cry in protest as her body thrusted upward, yearning for his touch. 

“Please.” Her voice whined when the weight of him shifted from her. 

Hooking his fingers into the seams of her bottoms he skillfully removed them from her body, his hands leaving a trail of goosebumps down her silky legs as he discarded the clothing to the heap on the floor. Standing, he ridded himself of his own garments as he gazed down at the angelic beauty that laid like a delicious spread of pastries that he was ready to devour. 

“A.J…” Theresa hummed as she drew her knees up closer to her body as she watched his shadow stand over her. 

“What baby?” His voice was throaty while he admired how the strayed lighting that filtered inside the darkened room captured Theresa’s magnificent glow perfectly, her body shivering softly from her heightened arousal and her blue eyes sparkling like the ocean waves under a full moon. Taking his swollen girth into his hand, A.J stroked it slightly, “What do you want baby?” 

“A.J…please….” Her voice was a quiet plea as she watched him reappear at the base of her. His breath hot against her skin as he layered sensual kisses up both of her legs, only stopping briefly to suckle at the heated skin around her groomed center before trailing up the curvy roads of her body. 

“Please what?” He whispered teasingly into her neck as he positioned himself between her soaked thighs, his knees locked behind hers. 

“A.J…” 

“Yes…” He chuckled layering kisses along her collarbone, his hands slithering up the length of both of her arms to pin them above her head at the wrists. 

“Fuck me.” She cried out arching her hips toward him, shuttering when his tip barely grazed her enflamed clit. 

Reaching between them, A.J took his cock into his hand, guiding it gently into her. He could hear her breathing pause when he thrusted, his engorged member filling her. A soft hiss of profanity escaped him as he found her body accepting every inch of him with eagerness, her warmth sheathed around him like a tightly fit glove. The heat of her drove him to a more vigorous pace—his dick begging to go deeper and deeper. 

Intertwining her fingers with his, Theresa used his hold as leverage to thrust up against him to meet him with every pump while her freed hand clung to his back. 

“Oh my god…baby…you feel so good.” His breath was hot against her neck when he spoke, his voice a breathless rasp as he bared his weight against her, his hand releasing its hold on hers to grip onto the cotton sheets. 

She felt perfect against him, his cock was soaked in her sweetness and it clung to him eagerly never wanting to let go of his pleasure. Leaning down, he captured her soft cries in his mouth while his pace quickened, his hands gripping roughly at her thigh as he dove deeper. 

“Fuck baby.” He growled. 

“Oh…I…fuck…A.J!” Stammering on her words, Theresa threw her head back in pleasure as she rotated her hips slowly trying to calm A.J’s forceful stride. Arching herself up, she gripped onto him tightly, forcefully rolling their bodies so that she could straddle on top of him. 

Falling onto his back, he smirked as she began a torturous grind on his member. Her body sliding up and down on him in rotational motions was driving his need for release insane. “Theresa…Jesus…you’re killing me!?” 

“A.J…A.J…A.J…” 

“What baby? Tell me.” He growled as her hands clawed onto his chest, her hips diving down harder against his as she desperately fought for a release. Leaning upward he wrapped his arms under hers to firmly cup onto the back of her shoulders, the pull helping him to piston himself deeper inside her. 

Pinned between his hard chest and his drawn-up legs, Theresa relished in the closeness of their bodies as her clit rubbed against him. Gripping onto the back of his head tightly as he attacked her breasts with his mouth, she could feel her orgasm near—her senses heightened by A.J’s touch. “Fuck me baby, make me come all over your big cock. Oh god…oh god…right there…don’t…don---” 

“Fuck…” A.J howled when Theresa clenched around him signaling that she had cum. Flipping her over in lightning speed, he continued his tumultuous thrusts against her as his own release neared. 

Watching his face scrunched with full concentration, Theresa’s tender pussy ached more as he pushed deeper into her trying to reach his own climax. Reaching up she pinched at his erected nipples before spreading her legs to open herself up more to him, “oh yea baby, fuck me…fuck me…” 

“Oh fuck!” Spasming against her, A.J groaned loudly into the crook of her neck as his come filled her entirely, his warmth invading her like a hot blanket. Slowly pulling from her, he collapsed against the mattress with a loud sigh before turning to look at her. Her normally tan skin was a tint of red and beaded with sweat, a glistening radiance resonated from her and A.J was lost in the beauty of her afterglow. 

Panting in pleasurable exhaustion, Theresa released a small giggle while shifting her head to look at a sweat glistened A.J, “I’m going to need you to fuck me like that all night. Maybe forever!” 

Laughing boastfully, A.J leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose before draping a fatigued arm across her belly, “That can be arranged.” 

“Promise?” She whispered with a smirk while her fingers entangled the sweat driven curls about his head. 

“Cross my heart. But first, we deserve a breather…” Nestling his face into her relaxed breasts, A.J inhaled her scent trying to remember its sweetness, never wanting to forget this very moment. 

“I want to ask you something…” she trailed off with a deep breath, “…but I don’t want you to get crazy about it…” 

“Ok...” He spoke cautiously, lifting himself up onto his elbows to watch her face scrunch with torment. “What’s up?” 

“So, I leave tomorrow…” 

“Yea…” He nodded in her silence. 

“So… um, shit, why is this so hard?” She paused and collected her thoughts, stumbling over them with nerves that seemed only heightened further by the intimate embrace. “What does that mean for us? Like this was fun and all but like are we…ya know…” 

“Are we? What? Together? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Lovers? Paramours?” He finished his lips curling into a mischievous grin. 

Sitting up onto her elbows with a pout of her lips, she looked down at A.J and just shrugged, “Sure… I mean… is that what you want? All of that stuff?” 

Slithering an arm around her waist, he skillfully pulled her frame beneath him and nestled himself between her legs. Hoisting his weight onto his hands, A.J stared down at the blonde briefly before leaning down to plant a kiss onto the pout of her lips, “Tell me what you want Theresa. What do you want from this? From me?” 

Reaching up she combed at his beard as her legs drew up to hook onto his thighs, “I want you.” 

“I am all yours, babe. I have been since that first night…” He smiled thrusting against her suggestively causing a stifled moan to escape her lips. 

“If we do this, I need you to understand that my job is very, very important to me…and very demanding… and I’m not really good with relationships… long distance or otherwise… so this is new to me…” 

“And so is my job, love. I think we will have to just work extra hard for this. And take it a day at a time… I’ll remind you how to have fun again…” 

“Yes I think you might be well on your way to that...” She purred, reaching between them to take his swollen manhood into the palm of her hand. Gently massaging the weighty length, she slowly guided it into herself, moaning when he thrusted to fill her. 

**********************************

Trying to discretely pull down the hem of her dress, Stephanie attempted to regain composure of her flushed face as the elevator door opened with a stern chime. The heat that she and Kevin created on the ride up to her room caused a fine mist to collect on the mirrored walls. Grabbing his hand, she hurriedly walked down the small corridor to her door while anxiously fumbling with the key card. 

“If you don’t make it quick, I’m going to just have to have you right here...” Kevin’s deep voice was husky against her ear, his face buried into the crook of her neck while one of his hands inched up her dress again, those eager fingers seeking to finish what they had started the moment the elevator doors had closed. 

“I’m trying, but you’re…” She paused with a moan when his skilled fingers slid into her aching flesh from behind, slowly teasing her with promise of what would be coming next. Arching her ass against his hand, Stephanie exhaled sharply when his other hand reached around to the front so that he could thumb her clit teasingly, “…keep…distracting…fuck…” 

“Finally.” Kevin smirked when the door finally opened, removing his hands from her body. She started to huff until he hoisted her effortlessly over his shoulder and kicking the door shut behind him. 

“My room is straight back...” Swatting at her bottom, Kevin took a handful of the fabric covered flesh and gave it a light shake issuing a loud squeal from his date. Releasing a low growl, he disposed her onto the bed before hurriedly pulling his shirt from his slacks. 

“Baby…you look fucking gorgeous right now.” Stephanie laid in front of him with her knees slightly drawn up, just a peek of the lack of clothing just under the dress. Her face was a rosy pink from her excitement, but the soft pink tongue gliding along her lips hungrily when she looked at him was enough to make him ready to rip their clothing off and waste no more time. 

“Are you going to stand there and stare at me or—” Stephanie purred as she opened her legs just a little wider to him, one delicate hand sliding up under the black skirt, “Are you going to finish what you started?” 

“Damn, baby.” Kevin breathed pulling his shirt from his body before kneeling at the foot of the bed. Slithering his hands up the cool sheets of the mattress, he weaved his fingers within the satin of her dress slowly inching it upward to bunch at her waist. Gripping her hips, he pulled her thin frame down closer to him as his lips licked with anticipation. Watching as her wetness danced closer to him, Kevin groaned when her swollen pussy was just where he wanted it—inches from his mouth. 

Massaging the flesh of her hips, his hands worked their way up the backside of her thighs while guiding them further apart, an offering to him and anything he wanted to do. His tongue flicked out over her clit, causing her whole body to quake and bounce up to him, “I love that you stay so wet for me…” 

“Please… don’t torture me…” She whimpered thrusting closer to him. The anticipation was agony as she felt his mouth ever so slowly taste her, his tongue skimming the playfully everywhere but not offering more attention to the particularly aching parts of her. Trying to grind suggestively against him, Stephanie felt his hold on her hips tighten—he was in control. “Oh, Kevin, please…” 

“You want to cum, don’t you?” His voice vibrated against her while his tongue encircled the erected hotspot of her center. Sucking on the swollen lips of her soft pussy, Kevin released his hold before pulling from her completely. 

“Yes… I… where are you…” Stephanie pouted girlishly, “… I was about to…” 

“Oh, I know… I’ve had the pleasure of tasting you as you cum…” Kevin smirked as he slowly unbuttoned his slacks before allowing the fabric to gather at his ankles. “But, tonight, I want to feel you cum.” 

“Mmm…is that right?” Stephanie grinned while sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

“Absolutely.” He nodded looking down at her flushed face as she gently bit on her bottom lip. She was stunning and all he wanted to do was ravish her. 

Forcing the elastic of his black and gray striped boxer briefs down his hips, Stephanie beamed when the girth of his hardened cock pounced slightly once his restraints uncovered it. Taking the hot flesh into her hand, she messaged the skin softly before guiding the reddened tip to rest against her lips. Opening her mouth, she welcomed him slowly inch by inch, only pausing briefly to adjust to his size. 

“Fuck.” Kevin moaned as he watched Stephanie’s head bob slowly up and down his manhood before pulling it out to tease his painfully swollen tip with her tongue and then swallowing him back into her throat again, her rhythm getting faster and faster. Diving a hand down the front of her dress, he rolled an erected nipple between his fingers while his other hand knotted her hair into a tight fist helping to encourage her mouths speed. Feeling his climax coming fast, Kevin stopped Stephanie much to his dismay, “I don’t want to come in your mouth…” 

Positioning himself between her thighs, Kevin guided his thick cock to playfully rub against her swollen clit before leading the head to rest at the damp cleft he had been teasing all night. “You want all of this, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Was all Stephanie could muster out as she fought to pull the dress from over her head. “Fuck me, Kevin.” 

At her request, he obliged, thrusting the full length of himself deep inside her hot, welcoming body. Releasing a roaring growl he felt himself go deeper and deeper as his speed accelerated against her small frame while he pulled her legs up to rest against his shoulders. “Baby…you’re so…ugh… tight…” 

Her moans joined his, soft and high compared to his deep, throaty groans. Stephanie’s legs slipped from his shoulders to wrap around his waist, urging him to rest against her. At the feel of his weight and hot skin against her naked breasts she grasped his shoulder sharply. “Oh Kevin….oh Kevin…oh Kevin!” 

“Fuck baby!” He roared when her walls clenched hard around him, squeezing him to the point of pain, blissfully leading to his own orgasm almost immediately. Jolting roughly into her, Kevin could feel the heat of their combined juices mingling inside her. Bracing the weight of his body with his hands, he caught his breath, glancing down at the disheveled brunette beneath him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing hectic but the glow of euphoria made her look angelic. “I wasn’t too rough with you was I? You’re so tiny and tight, I couldn’t help myself…” 

Those dark chocolate eyes fluttered open and she peered up at him with a languid smile, “You were perfect… I haven’t… I haven’t had it like that in... so long…” She whispered as her fingers traced along the thin lines of his lips, “… and I want more.” 

Kevin’s eyes lit up at the feel of her hand slide around his half erect cock, the light teasing pressure causing him to wake back to life. “How could I say no to you?” 

Stephanie grinned mischievously before encouraging him to roll onto his back leaving her to straddle his waist. She slid onto him to the hilt and gasped before able to answer, “You can’t… not when it’s my turn.”


	10. Stacey Stevens

Pulling her chestnut Louis Vuitton weekender bag off the luggage carousel, Theresa threw the strap onto her shoulder before jogging to catch up with Stephanie. Their flight from Vegas to L.A was a quiet one as the pair slept the entire ride, exhaustion from their action-packed weekend likely the cause. Glancing at her disheveled appearance in the reflective motion sensor door as it slid open and close for various pedestrians briskly walking by, she wrinkled her nose in disgust before throwing on a pair of rounded sunglasses. Dipping her chin into the simple Chanel cashmere scarf that dressed her neck, she continued behind Stephanie toward the black town car that was curbside waiting for them. 

“Good afternoon Ms. Stevens.” A devilishly handsome man in a dark suit and a golden tousled mane greeted while holding the back door open. 

“Good afternoon, Parker.” Theresa smiled with a nod before sliding into the vehicle next to Stephanie. Relaxing her bag onto her lap, she released an exaggerated sigh after their driver closed the door, “I’m so ready to be home.” 

“You and me both.” With a groggy voice Stephanie forced a small smirk as she rested her head back against the leather seating. 

“Stephy… are you ok?” Theresa asked quietly in the privacy of the backseat. Stephanie was not a morning person by any means, but this mood shift was out of character for her even on a bad day. Had she not gotten to have the dream date with Mr. Perfect? When Theresa arrived at their suite earlier that morning, her plan had been to sneak in, but found her friend who was sitting on the couch sipping on a cup of coffee. Stephanie was irritable when questioned and quietly sullen the rest of the trip. Theresa knew pressing the matter would only make her withdrawal more, but if Kevin had done something, she would unleash hell fury for her friend. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just tired.” Was all she mustered as she watched the city streets fly by. 

Delicately resting a hand onto her knee, Theresa squeezed it lightly with encouragement, “I know something’s wrong. You have absolutely no poker face, my darling. Was… did Kevin do something wrong?” 

“I’m not ready to talk about it right now…” Stephanie muttered softly, not turning to look at Theresa. She was hiding tears, Theresa knew it with a certainty. “Really, I’m just tired, Trease.” 

Watching as Stephanie’s apartment building came into full view next to them, she smiled at the brunette as she rushed out of the car. Rolling down the window, Theresa stuck her head out, “Call me when you are ready!” 

Stephanie offered a small smile and gave her a short wave before disappearing into the turn-style entrance. 

Curiosity was a drug to Theresa, she wanted more information. But she couldn’t extract the details from Stephanie’s brain. She couldn’t message Kevin, demanding to know what happened. But maybe she did have someone who could get her some details… Pulling her cellphone from the outer pocket to the matching Louis Vuitton carryon luggage, Theresa switched off the airplane mode before the small device began vibrating hectically with various notification. 

“Shit.” She cursed under her breath while she tried to sort through everything. 

** A.J:**_ I woke up expecting to see my beautiful… what should I call you now? Girlfriend?_

** A.J:**_ But instead, I’m left to snuggle with a pillow that smells like you. Where did you go?_

** A.J:**_ Ok then… you must be on your flight… miss you already._

Feeling her cheeks ache due to her excessive smiling, Theresa bit at her lip as her thoughts swirled around the memories or her and A.J’s night. She couldn’t have asked for a better evening, he had been entertaining, generous and pleased her in every way imaginable. She knew there was a glow radiating from her tanned flesh, she didn’t even have to see it—she could feel its heat pulsating through her. Nonchalantly tapping a manicured nail against the plastic casing of her phone, she re-read every word of his texts before clicking to reply. 

**Theresa:**_ Good morning… well afternoon. I’m sorry I didn’t wake you before I left. It was super early and I really thought you could use the rest after the night we had ;)_

**Theresa:**_ Our flight left at 6:30 this morning, just arriving back in L.A. I miss you too._

**Theresa:**_ Hmm…girlfriend? I like that title._

Closing the door behind her, Stephanie dropped her keys and suitcase onto a distressed oak bench that stood centurion by the entranceway to her apartment. The apartment was bright and warm and welcoming and in just a few moments of standing in the living room, she felt herself relax a little. The ceiling to floor windows helped fill the space with natural light, the décor mingled between minimalistic and starving artist. It was small but the perfect sanctuary for her to focus. 

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed her favorite mug, a Christmas present from Theresa, _‘Don’t be a Cuntasaurus’_ with a small drawing of a cartoon T-rex on it, and placed it under the spout of the keurig for another cup of coffee. Savoring the kick of caffeine as the warm liquid slid down her throat, Stephanie treaded slowly to the sliding window that led to her outdoor balcony which overlooked the quieter end of downtown Los Angeles. 

Stepping out into the warming rays, she relaxed into a cushioned gray lounger before she was finally able to completely process the events of her weekend in Las Vegas. Kevin. Kevin was all she could think about. Inching her nose closer to her shoulder, she breathed in, his smell still lingered on her like she showered in the scent of him. Every second with him had been perfect, he was irrefutably perfect. When she spoke about herself he was attentive, when she came to a subject she had been uncomfortable with discussing, he encouraged her with compassion. And when he touched her, he touched her like he was never going to see her again, with never ending passion and desire. 

Crossing her legs, she clenched her thighs tighter together as their night replayed like a home movie in her head. When they both finally collapsed into exhausted sleep, Stephanie had awoken to hearing him arguing with someone on the phone. It had been a heated discussion about his whereabouts. When he left the room to further his conversation in the hallway, Stephanie had glanced at her phone to see the time—3:45am. 

She just laid there trying to decipher every word he had said and who he had been talking to. A name never left his lips, but she knew it was a woman on the other line from the high pitch voice that echoed from the receiver. A deep ache filled her stomach when she realized he had just been playing with her, she wasn’t confident as to who was on the phone, but she felt that it was someone of some importance. That was illustrated by the fact that once the call ended, he returned to her room for his clothes and had not even returned to her side of the bed to offer a farewell or kiss goodbye. 

Pulling her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, Stephanie powered it on and watched as her notifications began to fill her screen. He had texted her. 

**Kevin:**_ Good morning beautiful._

**Kevin:**_ I hope your flight was a good one. I wish you were still here with me. I’m sorry I left you last night without telling you goodbye, you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you. I had an emergency I had to tend to. Call me or text me when you arrive home safely._

Scoffing with a roll of her eyes, Stephanie tossed her phone onto the small table next to her before sipping more of her coffee. Lies. She thought while silently cursing herself. She always managed to get herself into these situations where the man is always emotionally unavailable in hopes that she could change them or make them realize that she was different. _Maybe you’re overreacting? Maybe he’s telling you the truth? Maybe?_ Growling in frustration, she took her phone back into her hands and swiped to reply to his text. 

**Stephanie:**_ Hey babe, just made it home. Miss you already._

She watched patiently when the bubble appeared to signal he was replying, and her heart skipped with anticipation. 

**Kevin:**_ Glad to hear! I will be back in L.A in a couple of weeks and I can’t wait to see you again. Til then I expect facetime often. I will call you later tonight after all my meetings._

Smirking at his reply, she replied with a simple smiley emoji before resting her phone back onto the table. “You were definitely overreacting!” 

**********************************

“Thank you so much.” Theresa smiled at her driver when he opened her door before grabbing her luggage. 

“Anytime Ms. Stevens.” The handsome chauffer offered a hand to her, helping her stand from the vehicle. 

Taking her bags, she smiled again and politely dismissed him for the day. The heavy iron and wood gate guarded her house like city walls opened at her code, revealing her own little fortress. The modern style two-story chateau had only been on the market for a day when she was determined to make it home. She had had to pony up a considerable bit more than the asking price, but as she gazed at the majesty of the architecture, she had no regrets. What she did have regrets about was not getting the gate closed quickly enough. A sleek white Mercedes was pulling up the brick driveway as her driver was leaving. Recognizing car immediately, she rolled her eyes before putting on her best polite smile. 

“I saw that.” A cheery voice tinted with laughter followed the sound of a car door slamming. 

“Ah, Momma.” Theresa offered a curt smile and tread up the path of cobblestone to the double paned front door. Unlocking the front door, she swung it open before tossing her bags at the mouth of the black and white staircase that dressed the entranceway of her home. It wasn’t until her mother stepped in behind her that she finally turned and asked bluntly, “Why are you here?” 

“Well, that cute little girl, your assistant, told me that you went out of town and that you’d be back home today… But, my question is, why is your assistant telling me this instead of you? And why haven’t you been answering my calls. You know how I hate being ignored, Theresa Nicole!” 

Releasing an overstated groan, Theresa gazed down at the toe of her simple black flats to avoid giving the glare in her eyes to the smaller woman behind her. When she looked back up, she had her face a controlled mask. Her mother’s silver-grey hair reflected against the sun like a glittery veil, her curvaceous figure detailed in a pair of high-waist white slacks and a black fitted V-neck shirt, decorated with various delicate golden chains and her matured but Botox smoothed features showed concern for her daughter. Stacey Stevens, known throughout Los Angeles for her impeccable skill at public relations and her cutthroat attitude towards protecting her clients. She always had a way of chiding Theresa to slow down and enjoy her youth, find someone to love and settle down while she was still young and desirable. Hypocritical was an understatement. Theresa got that same work ethic from her mother, along with her serial dating habit. Momma was on husband number four at Theresa’s last count. 

“I’ve been busy, I’m sorry—” 

“Sure.” Stacey snipped, shutting the door behind her. “I have been very busy these past couple of days too, but not too busy to worry about my baby girl and try to figure out what the hell is going on!” 

“Mom, what in the world… what’s your problem?” Breathing in deeply, Theresa walked away from her mother through a set of tall marble columns that served as a mouth to her kitchen. She plucked a bottle of water from the stainless steel fridge then turned to eye the shorter older version of herself who had followed like a shadow. 

“My problem is, having to explain why my daughter is gallivanting all over Las Vegas with one of our biggest clients!” With frustration, Stacey sat her heavy simple black Chanel bag onto Theresa’s marbled island counter with a thud before tapping her dark acrylic nails against the surface. 

Stopping mid-chug, Theresa held a hand up in her mother’s direction while painfully swallowing the chilled liquid hurriedly, “Excuse me? Gallivanting? Are you referring to A.J?” 

“Yes, Theresa. Why on earth would you allow yourself to be seen with him? His reputation, for one, is hardly what you want associated with your image…” 

“This coming from the woman who tried to set me up with Nick ‘Douche Bag’ Carter?” Theresa cut in, her voice oozing with sarcasm. “Why did I not know you were representing the Backstreet Boys?” 

“Because I like to keep my personal affairs out of my business life. It was not pertinent for you to know, so…” 

“Whatever mom. It’s obviously not stopping you from trying to set me up with one of your clients.” 

“And anyway, Nick is a very charming young man, cute as a button. You just know his children are going to be beautiful! That baby face would be perfect with yours! Press-wise, sure, he’s made a few bad decisions, but nothing damaging to his reputation and he’s been seen working towards improving himself.” Stacey explained, her green eyes surveying her daughter with a mixture of pride and disappointment. The Stacey Stevens Special. Reaching into her purse, she retrieved her cellphone to pull up a couple of photographs there were forwarded to her over the weekend. Turning the device in Theresa’s direction, she scowled disapprovingly. 

The first image was from the VIP section, followed by the pair being close in the casino. A couple images of Kevin and Stephanie were quickly bypassed, but then the pictures of herself looking more than a little tipsy being led by Aj. More images from their next day date, big mixed drink and obviously having more fun than her mother would like the press to see. Stacey sighed closed her phone before Theresa could even reply, “Honey, I just want the best for you… and this, and this, and these are not the best for you! Sweetheart, I just want you to see that you are a Grace Kelly… and he is… I don’t know… he’s like Charlie Sheen. His image won’t ever be improved… those tattoos, the partying, he’s a playboy and you deserve better…” 

“Mom, seriously, those were just us having fun. We went out on a date and really found some common ground. Really mom? Really? You’re going to compare A.J to Charlie fucking Sheen?” With disbelief written across her already agitated features, Theresa quickly snatched her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and quickly pulled up the text message app. 

** Theresa:**_ Stephanie! Please get to my house ASAP!! My mother is here… SOS! HELP ME!_

“I’m just trying to make you understand—” 

“Yeah, I understand that you have completely lost your mind.” Theresa cut in through clenched teeth. Feeling the phone vibrate in her hand, she glanced down to see Stephanie’s response of ‘No way’ before releasing a low growl with growing frustration. “Look mom, A.J is a sweet, charming and amazing guy that is nothing like what he is portrayed to be. Would you believe me if I said that he opened doors for me? He paid for Stephanie and me to go to Las Vegas? Hell, he even paid for our suite! I’m a big girl and I know what I’m doing… I figured you would be happy that I am finally dating someone!” 

Walking around the island, Stacey inched closer to her flustered daughter before flicking a few strands of Theresa’s blonde locks behind her ear before taking her face in her hands, “Honey, I just want what is best for you. I deal with these guys everyday… but if you want to be stubborn, then be stubborn. I can’t stop you from dating anyone. I love you and I just want you to be happy.” 

“That’s a first.” Theresa frowned pulling from her mother’s grasp. 

“Theresa—” 

“Yes?” She snapped. 

Huffing in response, Stacey just shook her head as she walked away from Theresa. Grabbing her bag from the countertop she looped the strap onto her forearm while starting for the front door, “Just be careful. It puts me in a very awkward position if I have to make him look good when he does something shitty to you or breaks your heart. Remember that.” 

Cringing when the door slammed, Theresa frowned with resentment. Releasing a loud growl, she smacked her water bottle into nearby sink with the back of her hand just as a constant rattling from her phone as it vibrated against the counter grabbed her attention. Flipping the device over, she watched as a perfect selfie of Stephanie and herself filled the screen. 

“Oh now you show up...” She sighed after accepting the call. 

“Is your mom still there?” Stephanie’s voice was quiet, almost meek to the thought of dealing with Stacey. 

“No… her ever important self has left the building.” She stated dramatically her voice eager with mockery. 

“Sounds like you two had wonderful Mother-Daughter bonding time together…” 

“It was about as mother-daughter as we get.” She replied as she left her kitchen to head into her elaborate living room that was decorated with an oversized taupe sectional. Dropping her exhausted form into the pillowed cushions, Theresa released a loud breath as her cerulean eyes traced the squared detailing of her vaulted ceilings. “She was nagging, as usual. Trying to tell me who to date, like always. She seriously told me that Nick was a much better pick for me and told me that A.J was like a Charlie Sheen!” 

“Wait. Back up. What?” 

“She saw some pictures of me and A.J together in Vegas. She came over here to make a big deal about it. She told me that dating him was bad for my image… blah, blah, blah.” 

“Sounds like Stacey.” 

“Yep.” Theresa simply replied while closing her eyes briefly. There fell a long pause before she spoke up, “Steph?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What happened last night?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Something has you upset. I have been your friend for what? 10 years?” 

“20.” 

“Either way… we’ve known each other for-fucking-ever and I know when something is wrong. So I’m gonna need you to go ahead and tell me.” Theresa pressed, her voice low and full of concern. 

“It’s a long story—” 

“Well lucky for you, I don’t have to be at work until tomorrow, so I have all night.” Theresa smirked when she heard Stephanie sigh dramatically with a muffled giggle on the other line. 

“Okay, okay…” Stephanie groaned and looked away from the camera, “We had an amazing night, like it was almost poetic how fucking unbelievable our night was. Fast forward—” 

“Uh excuse me… there will be no fast forwarding through the dirty parts of the story.” Theresa interrupted with a laugh. 

“Trease—” 

“If you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.” 

“Ok, fine. You go first though. Since I know how much you love sharing your x-rated stories.” Stephanie’s voice giggled. 

“So much! It was absolutely fucking amazing! God has blessed that man in so many ways… if you know what I mean.” Theresa blushed as she fingered the teal fringe of the one of the nearby decorative pillows. “I don’t know Steph… it was hot and sweaty, but so fucking magical and lasted all night.” Listening to Stephanie’s animated purring on the other line, Theresa just released a soft laugh, almost embarrassed with releasing any details of her and A.J’s night together. Normally she would go into vivid wording of her conquests but something about A.J, this guy, she wanted to keep things a little more private. 

“Wait… That’s all I get?” Stephanie exclaimed with a sigh. “Where are all my dirty details? All those details that are far too dirty!” 

“Yeah… sorry. I just want it to be… mine… for some reason—” 

“Aww, my lil Theresa is liking a boy! Like, really really liking a boy!” 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Theresa smirked with a nod. “I like him a lot.” 

“I might cry!” Stephanie whimpered dramatically before giggling, “I’m just glad you a heart in that chest of yours.” 

“Stephanie! I am not in lo—” 

“Oh, but you might be.” 

“Ugh whatever.” Theresa exclaimed. There was a small pause before she spoke up, “Alright, stop trying to distract me from what I want to know… spill.” 

“Oh…” The line grew quiet briefly as if Stephanie was trying to sort through the details of her night and morning with Kevin. “Kevin was… is… hands down the best I have ever had. He played my body like a fine turned violin that made the most beautiful music. He almost had me ready to quit my job, pack my bags and move to Las Vegas where we’d start naming our babies.” 

Releasing a roaring laugh followed by a swooning gush, Theresa sat upright in her seat to curl her legs beneath her, her attention fully devoted to Stephanie’s summary of her evening, “Girl, you know I hate when you get all ooey gooey with your artsy descriptions… but I get what you are say, the dick made you see god.” 

“I am a convert to the Church of the Sex God known as Kevin.” Stephanie cooed. 

“Ok then… so the date was amazeballs, the night was fuck-tastic… so what the hell was up with you this morning?” 

“I over reacted, it’s not worth talking about…” 

“Oh, but you’re going to—” 

“Theresa… I know how you are… you’re going to jump to conclusions and get all defensive…” 

“I won’t, I promise.” Theresa said while she crossed her fingers in plain sight jokingly. 

“Fine...” Stephanie said before pausing to exhale loudly, “I woke up to the sound of someone talking. Kevin was on the phone with someone… a woman… he was trying to explain his whereabouts and then he just left. Like just left without waking me up, no kiss… nothing.” 

“Are you fucking serious!?” Theresa bellowed her face growing hot with frustration. 

“Theresa, you promised.” Stephanie countered quietly. 

“I know… but what the fuck!? I’m going to find out…” 

“No. No, you don’t have to. Kevin text me earlier and apologized and said that there was an emergency. Everything is fine.” 

“It better fucking be. Don’t let this asshole walk all over you Steph, I mean it.” 

“It’s fine. We’re fine, everything is ok.” Her voice almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself. “He’s not an asshole… he’s perfect…”


	11. Compromise

Dressed in a light grey shift dress that rested just mid-thigh, Theresa toyed with the long-beaded necklace that sprayed down her chest as she eyed the various proofs sprawled across the workstation in her office. Sighing in frustration, she tossed a few prints to the side before walking back to her desk. With fashion week just mere days away, and Theresa was beginning to feel the pressure as she planned the looks for Vogues designer showcase. Every year she would assist Anna by suggesting designers and certain looks from their collection to show, but this year, Anna left the task in her hands. It was up to Theresa to choose every look. 

“Kelli.” 

“Yes, Ms. Stevens?” Kelli’s perky voice chimed over the intercom on her desk. 

“Can you call Alice McCall’s office and schedule an appointment for this afternoon? I need to take a look at some of her things.” 

“Yes. Ma’am.” 

Sitting back in her seat, she crossed her Chanel boot clad legs while an arm rested against the glass of her desk, dancing a pencil between her fingers. Watching as the clouds zoomed through the crisp sky, she surrendered her mind to the reoccurring thoughts that plagued her. It had been weeks since her trip to Las Vegas and her night with A.J, and it had been just that long since the last time she had seen him—felt him. She missed him. Their phone calls grew distant with both of their schedules filling their days, their Face-Time calls consisted watching each other sleep. Whenever they had the time to talk, they would for hours until the sun came up. 

The more she learned about him, the more wanted him, even just be in his presence. He trusted her with his secrets, and she was starting to trust him with hers. She was slowly allowing herself to open up to someone new, and someone willing to accept her, business, quirks, flaws and all, and she adored him for that. She couldn’t get enough, and she yearned for more. 

Hearing a light tapping at her door, she turned to witness Stephanie’s slim figure waving at her. Motioning for her to come in, Theresa smiled at the brunette as she bounced into her office, 

“You’re awful cheery today...” 

“That I am.” Stephanie offered a playful smirk, taking a seat across from her. “Kev’s in town.” 

“Ah, is that right?” She nodded with a wink. “I’m assuming you two are making your neighbors mad.” 

“You know it. He got here late last night…” Stephanie started but paused when she noticed Theresa’s distant stare out the window of her office, “Why the long face? Did A.J not come back to L.A?” 

Sitting erect in her chair, Theresa gave her head a light shake before swiveling her seat to face Stephanie more directly. Shuffling through some paperwork on her desk to gather her emotions before they showed on her face, she forced a neutral tone, “No, he had to go to Nashville to work on some music for his solo project… and that’s fine, I’m fine.” 

Stephanie watched her friend rise suddenly from her chair and stand before the illuminated workstation again. As the blonde fingered the small Polaroids, Stephanie rose and stood across from her and posed a soft question, “Are you sure?” 

Putting on her best poker face, she tossed her platinum locks over one shoulder with a shrug, “Yes. I have a lot going on right now and I don’t need the distraction. Anna has put the whole Vogue show in my hands. This will make or break my career. My whole reputation is depending on its success. Speaking of, what are you doing this afternoon?” 

“Umm… nothing at this moment.” 

“Would you want to go see Alice McCall’s collection with me? She is one of the top contenders for our showcase. I want you to do a piece on her collection. Plus, with your modeling experience, maybe you can help steer me towards the best showcase pieces…” 

“Sure. What’s her collection like?” 

“You’ll love it. It’s very you. It’s flirty, girly and very beautiful. I am completely obsessed with her! If the rest of her spring collection looks as amazing as last seasons, she will be our showcased designer.” Theresa explained with a smile while handing Stephanie a couple of the Polaroid shots that displayed a few of Alice McCall’s pieces. 

Examining the dark lacy dresses, Stephanie nodded with agreement as she fanned through each picture, “You’re right. These are gorgeous! I love this one! It definitely should be included!” Holding up a picture of a gray form fitting mesh romper that adorn a low neckline and high hemline. 

“Yes! This is one of the newer pieces. Ugh! She’s so good!” Theresa gushed with admiration, her gut telling her that she found the designer that would leave her boss satisfied. 

“Ms. Stevens?” 

Looking away from Stephanie, Theresa’s eyes glanced past her to stare at her assistant as she spoke through the intercom, “Yes Kelli?” 

“I just spoke with Alice McCall’s office and they will be ready for you at 3.” 

“Thank you, Kelli.” 

“And also, Mr. McLean called. He said that he tried to reach you on your cellphone, I told him that you were in a meeting and that you would call him back afterwards.” 

“Thank you, Kelli. Please be ready to go at 2.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

Returning her gaze to Stephanie, she noticed her perfectly arched eyebrow raised in curiosity, “What?” 

“Have you been ignoring him all day?” Placing a hand onto her hip, Stephanie arched a brow at Theresa before placing the pictures back onto the layout table to follow the blonde back to her desk. 

“No. I don’t mix business with pleasure. He should already know that I’d call him back when I got home… I’m actually a little aggravated that he called here.” Frowning slightly, she relaxed back into her seat while pulling her cellphone from the center drawer of her desk. Noticing the service notifications telling of the several missed calls from A.J, Theresa tossed the device onto the surface of her desk with a roll of her eyes, “Honestly, I’m a little aggravated with him.” 

“Because he didn’t come home?” 

“Yes…” she trailed off with a huff, “…and no. I understand that we have jobs to do, but just a couple of nights with him would’ve been nice. He said that he would come here after he gets done recording a couple of songs, but he wasn’t sure how long that would take.” 

“Just try and be patient. If he were here, would you give up working to spend a couple of days with him?” Stephanie questioned. 

“I want to say no… but damn it I miss him so much. I’m not saying would call in sick everyday just to be with him, but I would be tempted every morning waking up next to him. That’s crazy right? Like absolutely insane for me to even say that out loud.” Theresa stammered with flustered features. “What the fuck is wrong with me? I think I am starting to become you!” 

“Hey now!” Stephanie chimed in with a laugh, “Theresa, my love… I think you’re falling for him. Like the ‘head over heels, I want to have your babies’ kind.” 

“What? No.” Theresa smirked with a shake of her head. “You’re insane!” 

“Am I?” 

“Yes!” 

“Theresa, its ok. Embrace it, relish in it and enjoy it. I promise you, you will love every minute of these feelings. I know you’ve built this huge ass wall around you since Brandon…and I am feeling like A.J has broken through it like the Hulk.” The brunette chimed in while crossing her arms against the navy silk blouse that dressed her chest. “I’ve seen a change in you, my beautiful friend...” 

Theresa smiled up at her friend as she drummed her nails against her phone. “I’m just trying to work more on my giving side than my taking side. I’m not gonna lie…it hurt me to the core when he said he wasn’t coming here, like he couldn’t give me one night…” 

“Just be patient. It’ll all work out, I promise.” 

“I hope so.” Theresa sighed. “Thanks Steph.” 

“Anytime love.” Stephanie nodded with a wink. “Alright…” she paused standing from her stoop, “I’m going to go get some work done before we head uptown.” 

“Ok. 2 o’clock!” Theresa hollered as she watched Stephanie’s slender figure retreat from her office. Stephanie just tossed a quick wave before disappearing into the sea of cubicles that filled the space around her office. 

**********************************

Tucking a brown leather-bound notebook under her arm, Stephanie followed closely behind Theresa and her assistant into the corner building of Alice McCall’s fashion house; the designers name was in delicate script on a white plank that decorated just above the glass doorway. Upon entering, racks filled with vibrant colors of various fabrics were scattered about the wooden floored room while stylists sifted through them. 

Examining one of the pieces a petite girl with fiery auburn hair pulled off a rack, Stephanie immediately recognized the gray romper on a wooden hanger. Feeling herself gravitate toward the piece, she paused in her step when a thick Australian accent echoed throughout the room. Turning her attention to a beautiful woman whose tan features filled with appreciation when she walked toward the group, her sandy waves swaying back and forth from the high ponytail. 

“Ms. Stevens!” She exclaimed as her oceanic eyes glowed with excitement while extending her hand in Theresa’s direction. 

“Please call me Theresa.” Theresa smiled delicately taking the woman’s hand in hers and shaking it lightly. “It is an absolute pleasure to meet you!” 

“Yes, same.” She nodded pulling her hand back to shove it nervously into the back pocket of her dark wash ripped jeans. “I just want to say that this is a complete honor to have Vogue even considering my collection this year.” 

“The honor is all ours. Your pieces are stunning and full of feminine power…truly something the fashion world is missing.” Theresa complimented as her eyes surveyed the outfits around them. 

Standing in the back of the group, Stephanie scribbled some notes into her book as she watched the platinum pair continue their conversation of admiration. Following behind Kelli when Alice started their tour into her loft, she noted how exquisitely animated and humble the designer was about her collection. She spoke of the inspiration she saw in the world, and her desire to bring the delicate power of the female physique and to empower the confidence that all women possess but rarely display. Stephanie was in love with Alice’s outlook on how her lacy pieces were somehow both modest and showy, not raunchy or cliché. 

Feeling the vibration from her phone tickle her hip, Stephanie quickly dug into the pocket of her maroon shaded wide legged slacks and pulled the device into her hand. Instantly her lips turned into an upward smirk when she read Kevin’s name across her screen. 

**K:**_ Come home. I miss you._

** S:**_ I can’t! Kevvy, I’m working._

**K:**_ Tell Theresa that you’re not feeling well._

**S:**_ I can’t! LOL. We’re meeting with a designer right now. A little hard for me to get away._

**K:**_ Are you sure you’re feeling ok? I swear you looked a little sick this morning.._

**S:**_ Babe…_

**K:**_ Come on…_

**S:**_ Oh I guess I am feeling a little under the weather._

**K:**_ See… and daddy has the medicine that’ll make you feel better ;)_

** S:**_ Is that right?_

** K:**_ ;)_

**S:**_ I’ll see what I can do…_

**K:**_ Good girl._

“I couldn’t agree more! Steph! What do you think?” Theresa pulled her attention away from the screen of her phone abruptly. 

“Beg pardon?” Stephanie absently replied, blushing a little as though she were a child caught misbehaving. 

“What do you think?” Theresa repeated with slight frustration in her voice. Thrusting a hanger decorated with the gray mesh romper that Stephanie had eyed earlier in her direction, “The polaroid did it no justice, did it?” 

“N-no it didn’t.” Stephanie agreed with a nod as Theresa fingered the fabric examining the stitched detailing of the garment. “Definitely one of my favorite pieces…” 

“Are you ok, Steph?” Theresa asked noticing her distracted demeanor. 

“Yea… Just feeling a little sick to my stomach. I think it was that Greek salad I had for lunch from the cafeteria…” 

“Ew. Girl, never eat from the cafeteria! I thought you knew that.” Theresa laughed as she turned to hang the romper back onto a nearby rack. “Do you need to leave?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind…” Stephanie trailed off with a bite of her lip, “…I’d hate to leave you.” 

“It’s fine. Just tell the driver to take you home. We will probably be here for a little bit.” Theresa instructed. “Get some rest, Kelli will have notes for you to go over tomorrow.” 

Closing her notebook, Stephanie shoved her pen into depths of her twisted bun before turning to exit the building. Feeling guilt wash over her for lying to her best friend, she cursed herself for allowing Kevin to talk her into skipping out of something so important, for convincing her to act out of her character. Every time she spoke to him or was in his company, he made her feel like a teenager in love, she always wanted to be in his presence, laying in bed with him and forgetting that a world outside of her bedroom even existed was a thought that crossed her mind every time they made love. She knew she was falling hard and that there was no stopping it now, she was wrapped up in him whole heartedly. 

Sliding into the backseat of the awaiting town car out front, Stephanie leaned forward to speak with the driver, “Ms. Stevens has asked me to instruct you to take me home.” 

“Yes ma’am.” The man nodded as he did as she had requested. 

Relaxing against the cool leather, she crossed her legs as she watched Alice McCall’s building slowly shrink in the distance between them. Sighing, she felt her guilt slowly fade as her anxious butterflies began to flutter about her stomach; she couldn’t wait to get home to him. Unlocking her phone, Stephanie typed up a quick text and sent it before re-locking it. 

**S:**_ On my way home! <3_

Finally making it to her apartment building, Stephanie climbed from her ride after thanking the driver for bring her home. He politely nodded and replied, “You’re welcome ma’am.” 

Retrieving her keys from her bag, she could feel her excitement throbbing through her as the anticipation for his touch built. “Kev, I’m home!” 

Her echoed voice was the only answer she received, but her senses were tingled with the smell of him, the normal light musk smell of his skin intertwined with an aroma of cleanliness and her favorite sweet scented bodywash. Glancing up at the opened space of her loft, she locked eyes with a pair of strong emeralds, twisting her lips into a small smile she broke their gaze to relish in the whole sight of him. Kevin stood against the wooden railing, his chest bare and his delicious lower half hidden behind a thin terry cloth towel. He reminded her of Tarzan on a humid afternoon in the jungle, his loincloth the only thing separating him from complete freedom. 

“Hey there, Handsome.” She finally spoke as she tossed her bag and notebook into the chair next to her front door. 

“Hey babe.” Kevin smiled down at her as he slowly began his descent toward her. “I can’t believe Theresa let you go.” 

“Well I told her I wasn’t feeling good.” Stephanie sighed, “I really hate lying to her…” 

“But you weren’t technically lying...” Kevin smirked devilishly as he stepped closer to her. 

“How’s that?” She giggled when he enveloped her body from behind, his stiff manhood pressing against the fabric of her pants. 

“Because you’re having withdrawals…” He whispered huskily as his hands worked diligently to unbutton and slowly slide her bottoms and panties over her hips and down her thighs. “…and only I have the cure…” 

“Withdrawals from what?” Her voice a low whispered as her legs shuttered with eagerness. 

Kevin bent her body slowly over the arm of her navy couch, sliding a finger then two to test her hunger for him. Finding her beyond wet, he dropped the towel from his waist and stroked his swollen cock as he guided it inch by inch into her glistening pussy. Once he filled her, he grunted, “This dick.” 

*********************************

Popping the cork to a bottle of pink Moscato, Theresa poured the sheer liquid close to the rim of her crystalized wine glass. Replacing the wooden cork, she tucked the chilled bottle underneath her arm before leaving the kitchen with her glass in hand. Reaching the top of the stairs, she glided gracefully through her bedroom until she entered the brightly lit master bath. 

Awaiting her was a bubbled filled porcelain oval tub surrounded by flickering aromatherapy candles. Sitting the bottle and glass onto the silver caddy that relaxed across the tub’s edge, Theresa pulled her phone from the pocket of her terry cloth robe and placed it with her drink. Disrobing completely, she slowly dipped into the heated liquid. 

A pleased moan escaped her lips while every muscle in her tensed body began to slowly ease as the warmth embraced her like a down comforter. With fashion week quickly approaching, the stress from work demands were starting to weigh on her tiny frame—physically and mentally. Grabbing her glass of wine, she sipped it slowly and savored the strawberry sweetness as it danced against her palette. Nothing was more rewarding than a hot bath and a great glass of wine. 

Closing her eyes, she perched her head against the round edging of the tub as she tried to recollect her thoughts. Work, work, work… A.J. She wanted nothing more than to be cuddled up with him in that very moment. His hands washing her and her touching him wherever she could. Her need for physical intimacy heightened when she visualized their last night together. His mouth, his touch—just him—bringing her to satisfying ecstasy that she had never in her life relished in. He was a skilled lover and she couldn’t get enough of him. 

Biting her lip, she focused on the urging release that was on the horizon as her hand worked diligently between her legs. Thoughts of him, her fantasies aroused her more often than any man she had ever been with. Clenching her legs together while a breathless groan filled the bathroom, Theresa climaxed just as A.J’s singing rasp echoed along with her. 

As if on queue, her phone continued to sing until she composed herself enough to answer. Propping the device against the wine bottle, she fluffed some bubbles against her chest before swiping to accept A.J’s Face-Time call. She smiled with glee when his seasoned face filled the screen, he looked tired, the bags under his eyes puffed and his salt and peppered beard untamed like a sculpted bush. 

“Wow.” His raspy voice came out as barely a whisper, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. “Hello my beautiful love goddess.” 

“Hey babe.” Blushing at his comment, she dipped a little further into her blanket of bubbles before sitting back up. “You look tired.” 

“I am…” stifling a yawn he continued, “…I’ve been recording since 2 o’clock this morning. I am exhausted.” 

“It’s, what, midnight there now?” 

“Yep.” A.J nodded as he stretched against his bed, his head molded to the pillows. “I miss you baby.” 

“I miss you too.” Down casting her eyes, she gave him a forced smirk. “Kevin came in to see Stephanie…” 

“Oh, did he?” His eyes slightly surprised but eagerly searching for hers. “Baby…” 

“Yea.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just… I wish you were here…” She caught his chestnut orbs with her own when she looked up and her heart erupted with a million emotions. She was sad, mad, anxious, happy and all things in between. She understood that work is work and that things need to be done, she lived her life on the mantra that work comes first, but she also wasn’t used to having to wait around for someone to put her first and work second. All the men that had tried to date her in the past either loved her work ethic or loathed it. They often stated that she was never available for them and referred her to Mrs. Vogue because she was married to work. There was another time that A.J could’ve flown in to spend time with her, but he chose to fly to Nashville instead. ‘I’ve got a deadline babe, please understand’ …his favorite phrase. So, was she standing in the same spot as the men from her past? 

“I wish I was there too, babe. God what I wouldn’t give to be snuggled up with you right now instead of this flat ass pillow I have.” 

“I would say the same, but my pillows are actually quite fantastic, and I love snuggling with them.” She giggled with a wink, causing A.J’s face to light up with laughter. Once their chuckles died down there was a long silence between them, each of them searching their partners face through the glass screens of their phones. 

“I hate this.” Her words were soft and brutal and wistful, causing A.J’s face to fall into a hard pout. 

“I hate this too baby…” 

“But yet, you had the opportunity to come here and you chose to go there. Yet again.” Chewing at her lip, she surprised herself with the words that flew off her tongue. She watched as his features shifted from sympathetic to defensive while the sentence sunk into him like a flaming dagger. 

“I need to get this album done babe. I would expect you out of everyone else in my life to understand that…” 

“I do. But, I would expect that you would understand that I haven’t… that we haven’t seen each other since our night in Vegas, what? Weeks ago?” 

“Well you could’ve came to visit me. Vegas is only an hour flight and Nashville is beautiful this time of year, you could’ve came here.” A.J bartered his eyes searching hers. 

“I wasn’t invited…” 

“Baby…would you like to join me here for a couple of days…” 

“I can’t, I’m busy getting things ready for fashion week…” 

“See.” A.J’s voice rose slightly. “Work is keeping BOTH of us plenty busy… so we have got to find a happy medium. I’m busy just like you’re busy. You can’t drop and leave things unfinished at work and neither can…” 

“A.J, my busy and your busy are a little different.” She sighed with a shake of her head. 

“How?” His voice was in a sarcastic laugh that caused Theresa’s eyes to narrow at his features. 

“Because I can’t just up and leave. I have a work schedule, people that work under me… and just like a whole damn show to put on… You don’t understand…” 

“How is it different from me?” The slow rising anger made the puffiness under his tired eyes tighten as his face fell into a sharp grimace. 

“You can schedule studio time when it’s convenient for you…” 

“No.” Interrupting her with a loud sigh he ran his fingers through his hair with frustration, “I cannot just schedule studio time whenever I want. There are so many factors that go into a studio session and so many people that are involved with it. My label does most of the planning, and if I have a set projected date for an album release…then I better make sure I am done before that damn date. We both have demanding jobs and we both understood that when we jumped into this. My job is no less important than yours and visa versa.” 

“I never said it was. I just want you to make time for me.” 

“And I want you to make time for me also. Did you know that I have talked to your assistant more than I have you this week?” 

“A.J..” Theresa rolled her eyes. “No, you haven’t…” 

“Baby…this is the first time I have talked to you today…I’ve talked to Kelli like ten times! How ridiculous is that?” 

Theresa just stared at his flustered face unsure as how to venture further into their conversation. She understood what he was saying, it was like déjà vu to her. “Baby…” Her voice was almost at a whisper as she collected her thoughts, “…I’m sorry.” 

Pausing, she dipped her hands into the lukewarm tub before bringing a small puddle of water to splash against the heated skin of her face. Rubbing her eyes dry, she blinked quickly. Gazing at his face, his stare was distant and impatient. 

“I have a business dinner tomorrow night. I will fly out to Nashville afterwards, but I will need to check with Kelli to make sure I am free throughout the weekend…” Compromise. “How’s that? Will that work for you?” 

“I would love for you to come here.” His voice softened with satisfaction, almost prideful. “I will be in the studio all weekend, but I’m sure the guys wouldn’t mind knocking off early one night.” 

“Ok then. It’s settled.” She stated matter-fact like it was a simple business transaction. “Ok babe, I’ll let you go so you can get some rest and I need to get my ass out of this cold ass water.” 

“Well I mean…I wouldn’t mind watching you get out of that cold ass water.” A low growl escaped his lips as his eyebrows danced with delight. Smirking into the camera, she slowly stood from the water and allowed A.J to witness the foamy bubbles slide down every curve of her naked form. “God damn baby, I can’t wait for you to get here.” 

Giggling lightly, she stepped from the tub and grabbed her phone and moved it to rest on her vanity counter top. To ease the slight tension that filled between them, she sexily grabbed a towel and slowly blotted it against her skin moaning with every pat. Maneuvering the cloth down the culvert of her breast to between her thighs, she watched with pleasure as A.J’s eyes traced every inch of her. “Ok baby…” she turned and recovered her robe from its place and slipped it on with ease, “…it’s getting late for me and later for you…” 

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” 

“Every time I talk to you.” She blushed as she secured the terry cloth around her, leaning against the marbled counter she blew a kiss at him and winked. “Good night baby.” 

“Good night beautiful.” 

**********************************

Shivering herself awake, Stephanie huddled further into her sheets when a burst of crisp air grazed along her naked form. Fighting the sun that was forcefully breaking through the smoky hue curtains that embellished the largest window in her bedroom. Rolling to her back, she frowned when the spot that still smelled of Kevin’s flesh was vacant. 

“Babe…” she whispered as she perched herself onto her elbows to survey the room for any trace of him. 

As her heart began to palpitate within her chest, she grew anxious with fear as the familiar neglect washed over her. “Babe?” She squeaked a little louder. Her home was eerily quiet. Wrapping herself within the silky plum sheets of her bed, she paced along the cherry hardwood trying to find a clue to calm her worrisome thoughts. No, he wouldn’t have abandoned her again, would he? 

Dipping her head into every room upstairs, she sighed with frustration when he was nowhere to be found. Gathering the train of fabric that trailed behind her, she began her descend on the spiraled staircase into the opened layout of her living room. “Kev?” Silence. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, she fought the tears that itched to form. 

Hitting her toe against an onyx leather bag in the floor, she looked down at the litter and realized it was Kevin’s luggage—he was still there. Releasing the air that she had been holding, Stephanie felt a sense of relief that he had not bailed on her. But where was he? Finally, her ebony eyes rested upon his frame, he lounged outside on the front balcony. He was content as his skin drank in the warm vitamin D that the suns rays provided him. His feet were propped up in an emptied chair as he looked through a pair of black rimmed readers to read the typed lettering of the newspaper while sipping at his coffee. 

Stephanie stood in silence watching him, she bathed in content as she relished in the delight of having him there. Padding slowly to the door, she paused before tapping lightly on the warmed glass with her fingers. Releasing a simple smirk when his eyes diverted in her direction, she pulled the door open and stepped into the heated air while tightening the sheet against her as the burst of wind fought to take it. 

“Good morning.” Removing his feet from their perch, he smiled at her with leisure while folding the paper he was reading to place it beneath his coffee cup. Gripping onto the swaying fabric, he pulled Stephanie onto his lap before attacking her sleep-swollen lips hungrily. 

“I thought you left.” She whispered against his mouth when their lips parted. 

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t want to wake you.” His normal baritone voice was soft and apologetic. Stroking the side of her face, he watched as her tanned face eased from worry to contentment. “Did I scare you?” 

“No..” Biting her lip, she tried to disguise the truth with a small shrug as she turned to straddle his hips, her sheet tenting around him, “…I just thought you left without telling me.” 

Running his hands beneath the silken fabric, Kevin kneaded his fingers up her bared thighs before resting them on her hips, “I wouldn’t do that…” he breathed as he peeked through the curtain that was hiding her nakedness, “… though I do have to leave here in a bit though.” 

“Why?” She pouted as her hands danced along the white cotton shirt against his broad chest. “You just got here…” 

“I know honey.” Frowning, he looked away from her to the crowded street below, “I have some business things I have to attend to back in Vegas. I’ll be back in a couple of days.” Shifting his shiny emeralds back to meet with her tawny ones, he cracked a small smile and thrusted himself upward suggestively. 

“A couple of days?” Agitated, she sighed loudly, keeping the dark sheet tight against her chest, “I’ll be in New York for fashion week…” 

“Then I guess I will be there too.” He chuckled as he removed a hand from her hip and grasp at the nape of her neck. Pulling her face to his, he devoured her mouth with excessive zest and passion that caused Stephanie to bear down against him. Pulling from her thirsty mouth, his lips trailed sensual kisses along her jawline before resting against the rim of her ear, “I want you to fuck me…” 

“Right now…” she snickered, “…right here?” 

“Yes.” He purred as he reached between them to updo the buttons of his jeans. 

“Baby…” she started to protest until she felt him fill her, “Oow.”


	12. Hello, Kevin

“Good morning, Ms. Stevens.” Kelli’s voice chirped from her desk as Theresa quickly approached. 

“Good morning, Kelli. Please grab my schedule and meet me in my office.” She smiled as she zoomed past her assistant. Discarding her gold chain strapped Chanel bag onto the glass surface of her desk, she settled into the comfort of her chair, booting up her laptop. 

The vibrant red head scurried quickly into Theresa’s office and took a seat in the chair across from her. She laid the large spiral bound planner on the desk in front of her and flipped to a brightly highlighted page that had the word February boldly displayed at the top. “You have a meeting with your styling team at 9:30, your writers at noon and Alice McCall’s team will be here at 3pm to do a fitting for your Vogue after party gown. And then at 6pm you have a business dinner with Mrs. Wintour and Alice McCall.” 

“Thank you, Kelli.” Nonchalantly playing with a set of golden bangles that adorn her wrist, Theresa nodded at her assistant as her eyes danced across the pages in front of her. “I have this weekend free, correct?” 

“Yes Ma’am. We don’t leave for New York until Tuesday.” 

“Ok. I need you to book me a round trip flight to Nashville for tonight…” 

“Ok...” Kelli spoke slowly, “business or…” 

“Pleasure.” She smirked in response, pleased with her efforts. “I will be returning Sunday night.” 

“Ok. I will get right on that.” 

“Thank you, Kelli. Is there anything else that needs attention?” 

“Yes.” Tucking some loose fiery waves behind her freckled ear, Kelli flipped through a couple of pages to the note portion of the book. “I need to verify that you are still wanting your stylist to come to your house Monday to start getting your outfits planned and that you still want Dwayne and Gavin to go to New York with you for glam?” 

“Yes and yes. I need to make sure that everyone has rooms and flights, including you and Ms. Collins.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

“Awesome.” Leaning back in her seat, she crossed her legs while adjusting the tan military styled jacket that accented the hunter green bodycon dress that sheathed her body. “I guess we’re all done here for now. Again, thank you for everything you do.” 

“No problem Ms. Stevens.” Kelli nodded as she slowly started to rise from seat, gathering the scheduling book. As she was starting her exit from the office Theresa’s voice stopped her. 

“Kelli, have you seen Ms. Collins this morning?” 

Turning she faced her boss, “Yes ma’am. She actually stopped by to see if you were here.” 

“Can you please let her know what I need to speak with her? Also, I’d like a venti caramel macchiato with almond milk from Starbucks please… Get you something warm to drink as well, it’s a tad chilly out today.” 

“Yes ma’am, and thank you!” 

“Thank you again Kelli.” Theresa nodded before the red head stepped from the room. Turning her attention to her laptop, she skimmed through a few work emails stopping when she noticed one with her mother’s name on it. 

**My Darling Daughter, **

****

****

**I hope this email finds you well. As your mother, I need to bring something to your attention. As a representative to the Backstreet Boys news that surrounds them comes to me first. Attached are a couple of photographs that my team intercepted this morning. **

****

****

**Please share these with Miss Collins and try to explain the importance of anonymity when it comes to dealing with these guys. We keep our client’s best interests at heart for their safety and privacy. **

****

****

**I hope you are doing well. Hopefully, we can do dinner soon. **

****

****

**Regards, **

****

****

**Stacey Stevens **

****

****

**PR Specialist **

****

****

**Winterfall and Stevens Public Relations, L.L.C**

“What the…” She trailed off in a whisper as she clicked on the attached documents. When pictures loaded, her face paled, displeased with the scene. Her mother had sent her several paparazzi photographs of Stephanie and Kevin in an intimate situation on the balcony of Stephanie’s apartment. Unsure on how she could tread into bringing this to her friends’ attention, Stephanie’s voice filled the silence that surrounded her, pulling her from the pictures on her screen. 

“Hey girl.” She had a radiant glow around her. Her long dark hair pulled back into a high pony swayed as she stepped into the office, her figure decorated in a pair of simple form fitting black slacks and a loose white chiffon blouse that was tucked and fluffed. 

“How are you feeling?” Leaning forward, Theresa rested her elbows onto the desk and eyed her friend quizzically. 

“Must better. I’m really sorry for having to leave before we finished with Alice. It really must have been what I ate for lunch from the cafeteria yesterday.” Taking a seat across from the blonde, Stephanie crossed her legs, “What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to check on you. I hate for my friends to be unwell…” Theresa rambled her crystal blues avoiding Stephanie’s ebony orbs. “Also, I need to speak with you about something I received via email from my mother this morning…” 

“Oh no... What does she have to bitch about now?” Stephanie snickered with a roll of her eyes. 

Theresa reached for her laptop and turned it so that the screen faced Stephanie, the pictures on full display, showcasing the brunette’s public tryst with Kevin. Moving her sights from the computer to Stephanie’s face, Theresa’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of her distraught features. The embarrassment obvious and just. “Listen, my mom stopped them from printing, but she wants you to understand that privacy is important when it comes to dealing with them. Cameras are everywhere, just trying to catch a glimpse…” 

“I…I…we…” Trying to capture the words to say in that moment was a true struggle as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, “… oh my god. I wasn’t… he wasn’t… fuck. Neither of us were thinking!” 

“I understand, trust me. I’ve been caught up in a mess like this before. You’ll get through it I promise.” Reaching over, Theresa gave Stephanie’s hand a reassuring pat before closing the lap. “Let’s just try to refrain from having fucking Kevin outdoors… in public places, please?” 

“It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. He left today to go back to Vegas… and I guess I wanted to give him a sendoff to remember…” Stephanie accepted the tissue Theresa offered and blotted her eyes quickly to prevent her makeup from ruining. 

“I understand. I do want to speak with you about yesterday…” Closing her eyes, Theresa inhaled sharply as if pulling her Boss Theresa persona, “Yesterday was very important. Huge for the show we are so close to. I chose you to do this introduction piece on Alice McCall because I know how you are with bringing things to life through words. You are the only person I trusted with this piece. Your article could possibly make or break this woman’s career and I needed you to gather as much information about her and her collection. I was extremely disappointed in your departure from our meeting with Ms. McCall. Granted I know you said that you were sick, but from the pictures I have just seen, I feel like you had other distractions taking precedence. Please, do not allow a man to distract you from what is important. You are an extremely talented writer, Stephanie, and I am forever grateful to have you on my team, but please remember there is a time for work and a time for play… and yesterday was definitely a time for work.” 

Stephanie flicked her leopard print heels against the sole of her foot as she intently listened to Theresa’s lecture. Boss Theresa was a force to be reckoned with, the tone of a drill sergeant and scolding mother but still professional and sincere. She already knew that leaving the fashion house the day before was a poor judgement call. If she were honest with herself though, she would do it all over again if she could. The time she had spent with Kevin was precious and magical, and no matter what Theresa said or how she felt, she didn’t regret the choice she made. 

Sitting a little higher in her seat, Stephanie cleared her throat, “I apologize, Theresa. It was a lapse in judgment. It won’t happen again. You have my word.” 

“Thank you, Steph.” Theresa nodded before releasing an exaggerated breath, “If you get with Kelli, she took some amazing notes for you. I would thank her if I were you.” 

“Will do. Is that all?” Stephanie stood from her seat to begin on the article. 

“Yes.” Theresa nodded before watching her friend exit her office. Relaxing back into her seat, she frowned with discontent. It’s never an easy task lecturing a friend about their work performance, hell it’s not easy being your friend’s boss. She had never had any issues from Stephanie before. Her thoughts consumed her. Kevin had a hold on her no doubt, consuming her time and energy whether he was present or not. Would he continue to pose a problem? Theresa sat upright in her chair and called to the brunette before she could exit the office, “Hey Steph.” 

Turning back, Stephanie eyed her friend curiously, “Yes…” 

“I’m leaving tonight… to go to Nashville…” Smirking in her direction, she watched as Stephanie’s eyes widened with surprise, her body leaving its place by the door to return to her previous perch, “You heard me right. I am going to fly out and spend some time with A.J.” 

“Wow.” The brunette mused. “That’s a huge surprise! I’m… how’d this happen?” 

“We talked about things last night. I told him that he was too busy for me, he said that I was too busy for him…” Rising, Theresa paced about the room while toying with the delicate gold chains that flowed down her chest, “We pretty much tried to fight for whose job was more important and yada, yada. And, well, he basically said that we needed to ‘compromise’… so I am. I’m trying to compromise. I told him that I’d fly out tonight to spend the weekend with him.” 

She stopped at the window, gazing out into the sea of cars and pedestrians as they scurried about. Stephanie opened her mouth to say something, but realized Theresa was still working it all out and waited patiently for her to get there. 

“The guys in my life have always been the ones to complain about me working so much… and now that, that shoe is on my foot, I don’t like how it fits.” 

“You both have demanding jobs, so compromising is the best option. You two will have to find unique ways for this work. Relationships are give and take. I am proud of you for taking this step to making it about him and flying across the country just to spend a couple of days in Nashville.” 

“Remind me about compromising when I am frustrated about us not seeing each other…” Smirking wryly, she turned to glance at Stephanie, “I’m sure A.J and I will run into this problem more times than this.” 

“Do you really like him?” 

“Oh God, yes, I do, Stephanie.” Theresa swooned. There was no hesitation, no pause, no mulling it over. Yes was the only answer to the question. 

“Then I shouldn’t have to remind you. You’ll make it work.” Stephanie stated matter-factly with a wink. 

Releasing an inflated sigh, Theresa started pacing the floor again, her velvety green stilettoes clacking against the hardwood, “I hear you, I hear you. So…” Dragging the word out dramatically, she twisted her arm jewelry nervously, “I mentioned to A.J that Kev was here…he was genuinely surprised.” 

“Really?” Stephanie arched a brow curiously. “Why do you say that?” 

“Well when I said, ‘hey Kevin came to spend time with Stephanie’, he was like, ‘really?’ And seemed kind of confused.” Giving Stephanie her best skeptically confused face as she tried to demonstrate how A.J had reacted to her news. 

“Oh.” Stephanie whispered taken back. “Well he didn’t seem worried or distracted while he was here. I mean he did wait till this morning to tell me that he had to fly back to Vegas for some business stuff….” 

“I don’t know.” Theresa spoke filling the pondering silence that Stephanie left, “It’s probably nothing. I mean it’s not like he’s got the schedules of all of his friends on his calendar…” 

A knock at her office door pulled Theresa’s attention from Stephanie. Looking up at the glass paned entrance, she noticed her assistant standing on the other side before motioning her in. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to confirm that your flight leaves at midnight. Do I need to book you a room?” The red head informed as she scurried in to hand deliver the coffee she had requested earlier. 

“Ok, thank you Kelli. And no, there is no need to book a room. I have somewhere to stay. But could you please call my stylist and have her go to my house and pack a few outfits for me… nothing to fancy, just some casual pieces.” Theresa instructed before sipping at the heated caffeine. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Kelli nodded as she started her exit from the room. “And I wanted to remind you of your meeting at 9:30…” 

Looking down at the golden wristwatch, Theresa bit her lip, “Crap! Thank you Kelli. And Steph, I hate to leave you but I gotta go. I’ll see you at noon for my meeting with the writers. Please have something spectacular to pitch me for next month’s issue.” 

“I always do.” Stephanie winked standing from her seat. “Try your best to not make anybody cry…” 

“Oh Steph, you know I’m not…” she stopped when her friends’ chestnut orbs narrowed on her, “…right.” 

Typing furiously on the touchscreen keypad, Theresa worked quickly to answer a few work emails that had piled up in her inbox during her meeting filled day. Occasionally, she would nod and reply to the older woman next to her as they rode in the backseat of their town car down the busy street of Los Angeles. 

“Theresa…” The voice sighed with agitation. 

Looking up from the glow of her device, she gave her partner an apologetic grin, “I’m sorry Anna, I was just trying to finalize all of the details for our show in New York…did my assistant send you all of info regarding the designer I selected?” 

Theresa watched the face of her boss, Anna Wintour. It was hard to read her expressions at that moment as she wore a pair of darkened designer lens, a trademark style of hers. The elegant woman was always dressed fashionably, only contour brands laid against her skin and tonight was no different, her form was draped in a piece from Oscar Del La Renta’s winter collection—a beige and white polka dotted collared dress that was belted at her tiny waist. 

“Yes.” She nodded causing her short bob to dance with the motions. “It’s very flirtatious and empowering without being threatening. Her collection was a great choice, Theresa. Well done.” 

“Thank you.” Theresa smiled as relief washed over like a baptism before turning her head to gaze out the tinted window. Everything about the evening ahead of her brought anxious knotting to her stomach. The night had to be perfect. When she met with Alice McCall the day before, she fell in love with everything about her—her ideas, her carefree personality and more importantly, her love for the way she perceived fashion. 

The car slowed to a stop, and she watched as their driver climbed from the cab and briskly arrived at Anna’s side of the car to open the door. Anna slid out first and Theresa scooted out quickly behind her. Usually wherever she went with Anna the paparazzi were there to capture a candid picture of the fashion connoisseur, but that night it was eerily quiet. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Wintour, welcome back to Patina.” An elderly concierge dressed in a refined suit greeted when the pair entered the romantically lit restaurant that had a soft hum of contemporary jazz in the background. “A few members of your party have already seated in your favorite section, ma’am.” 

“Thank you, darling.” Anna smiled politely as she slowly slid off her shades to discard them into her tanned Berkin bag. She had a love with high fashion and beautiful foods. Anna was an elegant woman that understood that good quality cost good money. The pair headed into a closed off room where the group could speak a little more privately. 

“Mrs. Wintour.” An Australian accent buzzed when they entered the closed off area of the dining room, the sliding fogged glass doors giving them more privacy to conduct their meeting. 

“Anna, this is Alice McCall our chosen designer for New York’s fashion week.” Stepping between them, Theresa motioned toward the older blonde that stood before them. 

“Hello Anna, Theresa has been singing your praises.” Her warm Australian accent was bright as she extended a tanned hand toward Vogues editor and chief. 

Anna placed a delicate hold onto Alice’s hand, her fingertips lightly resting against hers before giving it a shake, “Well, our little Theresa must be quite the songbird. I’ve been hearing the same for you.” 

After cordial introduction between the Vogue team and Alice’s team, the group ordered various dishes from the chef’s specials to delectable macaroons and French pastries. Twisting and untwisting the sauced spaghetti in her plate of Pomodoro, Theresa distantly listened as everyone at the table praised each other’s achievements while throwing in their ideas for fashion week in New York. Normally, she would’ve been at attention giving her thoughts on matters, but tonight her mind was distracted. 

Glancing down at her watch, she sighed when the second hand slowly ticked around the circle of numbers like a sloth dragging itself across a street. At that moment, all Theresa wanted was to get out of there, catch her flight and land in Nashville before the sun rose tomorrow. She couldn’t wait to be in the presence of the man who has made her question everything she thought she loved about men. Her strong willfulness was broken the minute she stepped into that bar the first night they met, and she knew it. She often fought and struggled to regain it, but he always knocked through it like a wrecking ball to a wall. 

Looking up from her plate, Theresa smiled and nodded at the faces as they glanced in her direction then back at each other. She cursed herself for being absentminded, this was her job—her life—and she was just sitting there ignoring their important conversations while she drifted through her thoughts. Keeping her eyes in contact with everyone, they traveled to focus on her boss. She was a powerhouse, a true woman leader in a business that was mostly ran by men for years and Theresa admired everything about her. Starting Vogue as a fresh college grad intern, she fetched coffee, picked up dry cleaning and steamed clothes for the previous executive fashion editor—she was Kelli, before Kelli was Kelli. 

Eventually, she moved up and had the privilege of working under Anna herself as her executive assistant before venturing up further to fashion columnist, styling coordinator then finally landing in her current position as execution fashion editor—Anna’s protégé many had called her. Her eye for fashion was unfaltering and people always listened to what she had to say, especially designers. 

“Theresa, you’ve been surprisingly quiet tonight…” A warm hand gently pressed onto Theresa’s wrist, Anna’s voice pulled her from the whirlwind of thoughts. 

“I was just letting you guys take the lead tonight.” Theresa reassured the table with a pearly smile and a wink as she patted her boss’s hand. “Alice, I really want to thank you for designing me a dress for the Vogue party… you really didn’t have to.” 

“No need to thank me, you are the perfect canvas for my work. The other young lady that was with you the other day… the brunette, so willowy…” 

“Oh yes, Stephanie… she is one of our columnists. She is actually doing a special piece on your work.” 

“Would she be interested in modeling some of the pieces? She would be the perfect figure. Her gait and posture just screams runway…” 

“Stephanie Collins actually use to be one of our go to models for fashion spreads.” Anna chimed in knowingly. “Silly thing traded the runway for an office, but I must admit, she writes marvelous pieces…” 

“Really? Why in the world did she give that up?” Alice questioned her features filled with intrigue as she swirled the little bit of white wine in her glass before sipping it empty. Anna and Alice both looked to Theresa for the answer. 

“She wanted to use the degree she worked so hard for. Writing is her passion.” Theresa stated with a casual shrug, causing a chorus of nods in agreements. “If you will excuse me, I need to use step away for just a moment.” 

Dancing her aquamarine eyes about modern décor, she searched for any sign that indicated a bathroom until her eyes fell on a familiar face. Kevin sat across from Stephanie, his head gently nodding as she spoke, eyes only for her. 

“I thought she said he left…” Theresa muttered to herself as she inched closer to his table, Stephanie’s back was facing her and unable to see her approaching. Resting a hand onto the girl’s shoulder, she inched around to greet her friend enthusiastically. 

“Hey there pretty la—” The surprised face that turned up to greet here was not Stephanie’s soft Italian features, but an artificially pretty face with big blue eyes. Removing her hand quickly, her eyes darted heatedly in Kevin’s direction, “I’m sorry… Kevin, how are you?” 

**********************************

Bending a leg up into her chair, Stephanie settled comfortably into the plush cushioning of the swivel chair that decorated the small corner office space of her loft. Tucking a few strands of her mocha tresses behind her ear, she studied the typed words she had completed so far. All the emotions Alice McCall’s collection brought about just weren’t taking shape the way they normally did. She scowled in frustration, slamming her laptop closed and pushing it across the oak finishing of her desk. “Fuck!” 

Kelli was a saint to take notes for her after she stupidly left the showing for the fashion. She appreciated the assistant’s efforts but rereading her description of ‘four layered blue dress with lace’ for one of McCall’s cyan tinted lace, ruffle tier gown she literally groaned aloud. Shuffling through the hand-written papers, Stephanie’s features furrowed more as the wording on each page slowly ate away at her mental state. 

Hearing a soft chirp sound from her phone, she tossed the papers into a heap on top of her laptop before reaching for the small device. 

**(M)**_ Hey girly!! Extra ticket to an art exhibit opening and you are the only bitch I want on my arm. You in?_

After reading the text, she smirked while hitting reply. 

**(S)**_  Michael!!! That sounds amazing, but I gotta this article done tonight. Thanks Boo!_

Michael was one of her favorite co-workers at Vogue. He loved to dish about the juiciest gossip, but also listened better than most of her friends when it came to boy trouble. He was always one to take her to the most amazing spots. He had to have connections all over town for all the events he attended. 

**(M)**_ GIRL!!! It is Friday night! We do not ‘work’ on the weekends! We WORK IT on the weekends! I will be in front of your place in 5. I’ll drag you out by your grannie panties if you aren’t ready to go!_

**(S)**_ Michael, I seriously can’t…_

**(M)**_ Yes you seriously can. This is America. You have all the freedoms…_

**(S)**_ I don’t have anything to wear._

**(M)**_ I’ll drag you out in your birthday suit. Do not test me. I’m almost there!_

**(S)**_ Seriously!? I’m not dressed yet._

**(M)**_ I got you, boo. I’m gonna make you look fabulous AF!_

Standing from her seat, Stephanie sighed with a shrug as she headed down the staircase. Glancing down at her attire, she frowned with the lack of enthusiasm that graced her tiny form. A pair of loose-fitting gray joggers and simple white tank dressed her, while her hair was styled in a messy bun at the top of her head. Grabbing her makeup satchel off the bathroom counter, Stephanie headed out the door to meet Michael outside. 

“Hey girl!” Stephanie heard someone shout as a few blows from a car horn sounded. Looking around, she spotted her co-worker waving excitedly from the driver’s seat of his golden Toyota Camry. Waving back at him, she jogged to his vehicle and climbed into the passenger seat. 

“Hey Michael. Don’t judge me, I look a hot mess.” 

“Girl! You’re a blank canvas. I’m gonna create a fucking masterpiece!” Michael squealed dramatically, flashing her a pearly smile before shifting his car into drive and maneuvering through the parking lot. 

“Where are you taking me?” Crossing her legs, Stephanie rested her bag into her lap as she eyed the man next to her. He was one of the most beautiful men that worked on the Vogue team. His style was always impeccable, and tonight was no different. He was dressed in a pair of fitted distressed jeans, a crisp maroon button down covered by an unbuttoned navy tailored jacket and a golden floral tie. His flaxen hair was faded up the sides, the top was loose and styled into a textured pomp. But it was his face that really took one’s breath away. Angular lines of his jaw covered with a darkened goatee precisely shaped around his full, sensual lips. 

“What fun would it be for me if I told you?” He giggled, weaving through the traffic swiftly on the I-110. 

“Tease.” Heaving a sigh, she glanced down at her phone that back at Michael, “Just don’t throw me to the wolves looking like this...” 

“I would never…” He looked genuinely hurt that the thought even crossed her mind. “… whoever I am in public with better look as good. Perk of being my arm candy!” 

She just laughed, opting to give up the battle for information. Her attention returned to the device that rested in her hands. Since Kevin’s departure earlier in the day, she hadn’t heard anything from him. Opening the messaging app, she typed up a simple text before pressing send. 

**(S)**_ I hope your flight was good, miss your mouth… and the rest of you ;)_

She stared at the brightened screen as if trying to summon a reply until suddenly the small text notification beneath the blue bubble containing her words turned from _delivered_ to _read_. Her heart skipped a beat as she anxiously waited for his response. As if he knew her eyes were watching, he took his time to type his message, perhaps planning something sexy and sweet and romantic. When the response popped up, her face fell. 

**(K)**_ Yes. You too._

Disbelief washed over her as her eyes continuously dissected every word within the short sentence. Was he tired? Busy? Did he know about the pictures of them on her balcony? Was he mad at her about them? So many questions raced through her mind as the sounds of Hoizer echoed within the small space of Michael’s car, and suddenly she felt confined and claustrophobic. Her breath caught in her throat as she desperately searched outside the windows for something to occupy her racing mind—Michael’s feminine voice pulled her from the hell that was her head. 

“I came in from the outside, burnt out from the joy ride, she likes to roll here in my ashes anyway, played from the bedside, is Stella by starlight… that was my heart, the drums that start off night and day… Same kind of music haunts her bedroom…” 

“I’m almost me again, she’s almost you… I wouldn't know where to start… sweet music playing in the dark… be still my foolish heart, don't ruin this on me …” Stephanie joined into the lyrics with him. The pair continued to sing along with the tune until the car slowed to a stop in front of the building they worked in. 

“Umm…” she stammered off turning to look at Michael, “…why are we at work?” 

“Girl.” Was all he said while climbing from the car, “Where in L.A has a closet with the best clothes at our disposal?” 

**********************************

“T-Theresa…” Kevin’s normally calm features contoured with surprise, his emerald eyes flashing between the two pairs of blue ones that both stared at him, “… I’m doing well, how about yourself?” 

“Oh, me? I am fantastic.” Crossing her arms over her chest, Theresa’s high-pitched voice hissed out of her mouth like a venomous snake. “I’m surprised to see you here… in L.A. Thought you left this morning to go back to Vegas. But maybe Steph got that wrong?” 

“Oh yea… my flight got rescheduled…” 

“Hmm, you poor thing.” Sarcasm oozed from her lips like it was her mother tongue. The pretty woman seated across from Kevin coughed softly, as if to remind her she was there. Big mistake on her part. Theresa’s sapphire fury eyes flicked to her and her mouth shifted to a large shark-like smile and her hand out, “Oh I’m sorry, sweetheart, my name's Theresa Stevens, the executive fashion editor…” 

“Oh my god! You are Vogue! I know who you are!” The girl cried excitedly, reaching for Theresa’s hand to shake it hurriedly. “I have been trying for months to get an interview there to be Anna Wintour’s assistant.” 

“Oh, well, if you have a card with your name and number on it… I will see what I could do for you.” Theresa’s smile was overly cheery but forcible in an almost condescending way as she tugged to pull her hand from the girls grasp and rest it onto Kevin’s cotton clad shoulder, twisting and turning it against the fabric as if to wipe way the imaginary germs left behind by the stranger. The girl quickly grabbed her clutch from her lap and shuffled through the contents within before pulling out a small white piece of card stock. 

“Let’s not bother Theresa with business matters tonight.” Reaching across the table, Kevin’s hand slid over top of his dates and squeezed it lightly. 

Redirecting her attention back to her friend’s cheating lover, her hand still firmly pressed against his shoulder, Theresa arched a brow at his sudden need to block the girl from giving her contact information over, “So Kevy-Kev, how do you and this beautiful young lady know each other?” 

“Kev and I are…” 

“We’re colleagues.” Kevin booming voice interjected over his guest's, causing the brunette to sit back in her seat with a pout of disappointment. 

“I see.” Theresa nodded. “So, she works for you?” 

“Yep, one of the assistants that helps with scheduling when I’m traveling.” He stated quickly, his shiny emerald eyes trying to avoid the mocking amusement twinkling from Theresa’s. 

“Well Kev, you’re a damn good boss if you take all your employees out on one on one dinner dates. Especially to places like this… am I right?” Releasing a boastful giggle, Theresa danced her eyes between both parties who didn’t seem as tickled as she was. “Aw, I should be going, Anna probably thinks I got lost… Kev, it was so nice seeing you again. As always. And, um… I’m sorry I don’t think I got your name, sweetheart…” 

“Shelbi—” 

“Ah. Shelbi. Good luck with your future endeavors and I will be sure to get your info from my handsome friend here.” Stepping back from the table, Theresa bowed out gracefully, pausing in her step to lean toward Kevin, her voice dropping to an ominous whisper, “If she just openly admitted that she’s been looking for a job… you might want to second guess keeping her around. Have a nice night.” 

Once the last word left her mouth, she was gone like the wind, walking as fast as her stiletto heels would allow her out the front door of the restaurant. She could feel the heat within her body boil the blood in her veins as she finally allowed the cold realization to hit her. Kevin was openly playing Stephanie. Anger filled her as while she paced back and forth on the concrete sidewalk, her steps sounding louder than the previous one. Her fists clenched tightly against her thighs as she contemplated her next action. Stephanie would be devastated by this news. 

“Ms. Stevens?” Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint, kind voice behind her. Turning briskly on the toes of her shoes, she watched as their driver waved in her direction. Closing her eyes, she inhaled sharply before treading closer to him, “Anna is still in there meeting with some clients. I am going to grab a taxi and head out early, I have a flight to catch.” 

********************************* **

Smoothing the body conforming fabric down her hips, Stephanie admired the woman staring back her as she did several poses in the mirror. Michael was an artist and she would be his latest masterpiece. Her stylist chose multiple outfits for her try on and she had finally narrowed it down to two exquisite pieces. The first one was a sample sent in from Dior’s summer collection, a strappy jumper that had a flowing silk overlay bathed in a light shade of teal. The material smoothed perfectly against her skin, and the coloring of the romper complimented her tone beautifully, but it just wasn’t the outfit her and Michael were absolutely in love with. 

Examining the second set of threads that wrapped her body like a sexy glove, she nodded with satisfaction before pulling the curtain back to reveal an eager Michael standing on the other side, “I think this is it!” 

“Umm… hell to the yes, girl!” The squeal in his voice bounced against the racks of clothing that filled the infamous Vogue closet. Michael’s hands were together and under his chin, as if he were praying to the fashion gods above him, “Stephanie, my darling, you could wear a potato sack and the world would call it Doir.” 

“Whatever.” She blushed slightly with a giggle before turning to look at herself again in the mirror. Her slender frame was sheathed in a black crisscrossed crop top that accentuated her breasts and offered a hint of her toned stomach. A hip-hugging asymmetrical skirt flowed at the knees, its explosion of oranges, reds and soft blue hues like an abstract painting. Michael had had her pull her russet hair into a sleek ponytail. She smiled to herself, “But I will say… a bitch looks good.” 

Michael laughed along with her while he shuffled through the racks of shoes, pulling a pair of thick strap silver heels from a shelf and walking back over to his muse. Handing them over, he nodded with satisfaction, “Girl, you look amazing! The guys are going to flip over this Betsy skirt!” 

Slipping on the shoes, Stephanie smirked up at Michael, “I’m flipping over this Betsy skirt… and well at just about everything in this damn closet. Michael, are you sure were not going to get into trouble for being here after hours?” 

“Yeah… no! Have you never came down here and ‘borrowed’ anything before?” Poking at the displayed clutches, he took a small black sequined one with gold trim into his hand before tossing it in Stephanie’s direction. 

“No.” Catching the small bag, she popped it open and closed distractedly, “The last time I was down here was when I modeled. I never kept anything though, I didn’t want Anna to find out and be mad…” 

“Pffft!” He exclaimed dramatically while motioning his head toward the doorway. Holding the glassed swing door open, he allowed Stephanie to pass by him before shutting and locking it behind her. “With Theresa being your personal BFF, I am surprised she never told you that you could borrow as needed, just be sure to return the goodies to the vault.” 

“Nope, never.” 

“Honey, if I was you, I’d give her a piece of my mind, keeping secrets like that!” 

“It’s really not that big of a deal… Theresa probably didn’t think about it, or more likely thought I already knew. I’ve gotten stuff from shoots before, so I’m not exactly hurting in the closet department… unless you ask me to be ready in five minutes!” Stephanie teased, climbing into the passenger side of Michael’s car. “Alright, is Cinderella ready for whatever ball you’re taking me too?” 

“Yes. She. Is.” Letting out a low whistle and giving his fingers a snap, Michael gave her a wink before starting the vehicle and putting the car into drive. 

Their short drive through the hustle of L.A’s nightlife was filled chatter between the pair. Michael asked about her mystery beau, after giving her grand detail about the two studs he was currently trying to choose between. Stephanie kept the details to a minimum about Kevin, not knowing if they were an actual public couple or not. She desperately wanted to ask Michael’s advice on the limited responses she had gotten from Kevin as of lately, but perhaps she would keep it for Theresa to overanalyze when she returned from Nashville. She pulled her phone from her borrowed purse and Michael clicked his tongue at her in a mock scolding, 

“No no. None of the texting boy toys tonight! Hand me your phone. You are my date tonight, so no other man gets your attention…” 

Stephanie looked at him like he had to be joking, but at the stern features of his face, she passed her phone to him. She looked out at the passing city lights and sighed softly, “Thank you so much for pulling me out of the house tonight…” 

Michael planted a kiss on her hand sweetly and pulled up to The Broad, a hip new contemporary museum that was an architect’s dream. Outside of the building, a spattering of art chic and bohemian extremes waited anxiously to view the latest gallery of masterpieces that filled the spacious building. 

“Honey, it is no problem.” Handing the valet his keys, Michael hooked his arm with Stephanie’s and escorted her toward a velvet roped entrance that was heavily guarded by a towering man of muscular stature whose skin glowed like a mahogany pillar. Michael flashed a pair of tickets in front of him before handing them to the bouncer, “VIP, sir.” 

“This way.” The throaty sound roared from the guard as he stepped aside to let the pair in. 

Shuffling through the crowd, Stephanie quickly plucked a flute from a traveling waiter’s tray and sipped the bubbly elixir as her eyes scanned around the room. Warm, naked bodies of models decorated with splashes of paint, lace, and flowers stood or reclined about the space while strangers admired the artful message of each. Every so often, the live masterpieces would contort into different poses, never flinching from the scrutiny of their onlookers. 

Grazing the rim of her glass against the bottom pout of her lips, Stephanie mentally analyzed a beautifully built man whose honey skin blended with vibrant greens and blues as they swirled around every curve of his figure. Golden lace draped ever so delicately against his waist while a rope of dozens of indigo and ivory Asian pigeonwings flowed down his chest to saddle his erected penis. She mused to herself about the small blue flowers looking like colorful little vaginas and almost made a comment to her friend before biting her lip to keep from giggling, knowing his response would be to crinkle his nose in exaggerated disgust. 

“Isn’t he absolutely stunning?” Michael’s voice purred in her ear, pulling Stephanie’s attention from the model’s endowment to his handsome features. “I wonder if they all had a Viagra cocktail before the show or what…” 

Feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment, she smiled and turned her attention to Michael to stop herself from gazing down at the model’s impressive hard on again, “This is definitely a... unique show. What is the theme?” 

“Reproduction and Sexual Beauty.” He replied simply, his eyes devouring the man in front of them, “I think it is brilliant! The colors, the flowers… I heard that somewhere in here there are a couple of models playing with honeybees. Can you even imagine?” 

“Sounds terrifying.” Stephanie perched her lips as her ebony orbs widened with fascinate. Tipping back her glass of champagne, she discarded the glass onto a waiter’s tray as he strolled by before turning to speak with her date only to discover that he had vanished. “Eager to see the bees, I guess…” 

“Excuse me?” A deep voice chuckled next to her. 

“Oh! I’m sorry…” She began, but her words twisted at the tip of her tongue when her eyes met with a pair of oceanic blue orbs that were freckled in specks of shamrock, “I was just… thinking out loud…” 

“I heard bees…” The familiar stranger smiled at her and it sent her mind to a teenage frenzy, “I’ve heard that exhibit was the real deal…” 

“Um… apparently. The person I came with sounded excited… I’m assuming that’s where he disappeared to.” 

“Well, personally, I would never leave my date alone at an art showing like this one. Who knows when one of these model’s will steal you away…” The man flashed the most gorgeous toothy grin Stephanie had ever seen, his angled jaw line blanketed with a groomed beard and his features were distinctive and charming. The way his eyes squinted with the grin made her feel flushed and girly. _Remember Kevin, girl. Kevin. Kevin. Kevin!_

“Oh, no, we’re just work colleagues… I’m lacking some important anatomy. This model has the requirements my date is more interested in. So, technically, he's free to explore the bees, and other things.” Stephanie winked, as she stole another glass from a nearby waiters’ tray. Gazing over the rim of her champagne, she drank in the full length of the man before her, as her brain slowly started to piece together the man’s appearance, “I feel like I know you…” 

“Ah ha… I feel like you might have seen me around somewhere…” 

Arching a beautifully sculpted brow in his direction, she did a complete survey of the mystery man before curling her lips upward into a knowing grin as she tapped her chin with one finger contemplatively, “Hmm, might you be an actor?” 

The man sucked the air between his teeth, “Hmm… maybe…” 

She strutted around him playfully to take in all angles of him, the way others were looking at the living artwork around them. A pair of smoke gray slacks and a slim fit black buttoned-down shirt fit like second skin against the tight muscles of his exceptionally strong build. A skinny maroon tie hung around his neck loosely and his hair was neatly combed over in a stylish fade. She smirked up at him, “You look like a Chris…” 

“Ah, but there are hundreds of guys named Chris out there…” 

“True…” Crossing an arm just beneath her breasts, she rested the elbow of her other arm on it as she slowly sipped the bubbly from her glass, “I want to say you might be Captain America… but I’d have to see you in spandex pants to be certain…” 

The man threw his head back and bellowed in laughter, resting a hand against his chest, the humor radiating out of him like warm rays of sunshine, causing Stephanie to join him in the laughter. “Well, I think it might be inappropriate for me to wear them out and about on the town.” 

“I can’t imagine you getting any complaints…” Stephanie insisted motioning toward the models, “Technically, you’d be overdressed for this particular event.” 

“Touché.” Nodding in agreement, he outreached a hand in her direction, “Chris Evans.” 

Sliding her hand into his, she shook it lightly, “It's a pleasure to meet you Chris. Stephanie Collins.” 

“Wait… the Stephanie Collins?” His features shifted to surprising excitement and he did a quick once over of her figure again. 

“Umm… yes…” she spoke slowly, his astonishment causing her to blush. 

“Wow.” Chris breathed, his grip unconsciously tightening against her hand with exhilaration. “I thought for sure it was you, but I haven’t seen you in anything for years, so I thought maybe I was wrong. I have had the biggest crush on you… and then you just disappeared!” 

Giggling nervously, she blushed, “Well, thank you. I actually work as a writer with Vogue now. The opportunity was too good to say no to... I traded my modeling heels for an office with a view.” 

“No way?” 

“Yes way!” 

“Well I’ll be damned. You—you look amazing, I can’t believe I’m running into you now...” Chris just stared at the brunette in admiration as his aqua eyes drank in every ounce of her beauty. “You have to let me buy you a drink…” 

“As much as I’d love that… I can’t…” 

“Oh, come on!” He smiled, “Doesn’t have to be here. We could go grab a coffee.” 

“I’m kind of seeing someone… I think.” She sighed, surprised at herself for sharing in the disappointment that showed on his face, “… I just don’t think he’d appreciate me having a drink with someone so ridiculously charming. I could get swept away...” 

“Damn.” Chris cursed, but offered that cheeky smile again. “He’s a lucky man…” 

“I hope so,” Resting a hand against his arm, she offered him winked, “But, I promise… if we happen to cross paths again, the first round's on me.”


	13. Zander

“Good morning passengers! It is currently 06:45 with beautiful clear skies. We will be landing in Nashville in approximately fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying with Southwest.” 

The calmness of the pilot’s voice reverberated through the airplane, waking some of the resting passengers. Theresa pushed herself upright in her seat and gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had not planned to sleep, but it had crept up on her unexpectedly. She glanced down blankly at the text message she had begun before she had dozed off. She groaned drowsily at the unsent message and deleted it for the twelfth time. The flight itself had only been just over four hours, but her mental exhaustion saw the opportunity to call for a break. She had been struggled with the battle in her mind, trying to find the words to tell Stephanie what she had seen and that Kevin was only going to break her heart. 

How do you tell your best friend the man she’s given her heart to was a cheater and a liar? Stephanie deserved better, so much better. Theresa’s mind traveled back to Kevin’s face, he was so surprised to see her, and his date’s beautiful face was so open and trusting, as though she were picturing a happily ever after with him herself. 

“Ma’am?” She heard a soft pitched but nasal voice ask beside her. 

Looking up, she made eye contact with a pair of hazel orbs that were warm and inviting and the waves of her sepia colored hair, pulled back tightly into a twisted bun, “Yes?” 

“Please fasten your seatbelt, we will be arriving soon.” 

Resting a hand against her lower belly, Theresa looked down then back at the woman with an apologetic smile, pulling the belt back together. “I’m sorry, I got distracted.” 

When the flight attendant stepped away to check in with other passengers, Theresa returned her gaze to the screen of her phone, “Stephanie, I hate to have to tell you this, but I saw Kevin out with another girl last night…” 

Sighing, she erased the message and began typing a new one: 

**(T)**_ Stephanie, call me. It’s important._

Short and simple, deciding that it was not the best news to deliver via text. Over the years, they had both had their share of relationship ending text messages, and one thing she did not want was to embark down that same distasteful journey. If she was going to deliver this heartbreaking news, she owed it to Stephanie to deliver it in a personal way. Her text would likely send Stephanie into panic mode, especially with the most recent scolding and Fashion Week being so close. _ Maybe I should wait and do it in person? No. The sooner, the better. Before Kevin can try to turn the story around._

Adjusting the strap of her carryon bag to lay higher onto her shoulder, she scanned the faces that surrounded the gate of her terminal until she finally saw the one she had been eager to see all night. His sleep-swollen features were still eager to find her. A black trucker hat hid most of his face, though when his bourbon eyes finally found hers it was like magic. His full lips curled into the most warming smile, like a child’s on Christmas morning. 

“Hi.” She mouthed soundlessly, casting a wave in his direction as she forced her tired legs to tread closer to him. 

“Hey there, beautiful.” He rasped while snaking an arm about her waist and drawing her to length of him. Leaning down, he tried to give her a lustful kiss, but she just pecked his lips quickly before pulling gently away causing him to frown with dismay. “What’s wrong?” 

“Sorry babe, there will be plenty of time for all of that… later.” She winked playfully, noticing the shadow of disappointment cast across his face. Though she understood his eagerness, she was not the sort to offer up public displays of affection too often. Too much tabloid fodder so close to her big event to cultivate more of a reputation, “I didn’t get much rest on the plane. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yep, sure am.” His voice was calm but oddly emotionless, making her frown. He grabbed her bag from her shoulder and carried it as they started out of the airport to the awaiting town car out front. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned against him sweetly, offering a little of the affection he wanted. 

The ride to the hotel was speedy and quiet as the pair spoke to each other in hushed tones. Theresa caught him up on everything that was going on in her work life, and A.J informed her of his busy schedule during her visit with him. 

“I thought you would have some down time. I flew out here so we could spend some time together.” 

“We will babe. The team and I decided to cut back some studio time hours so that I won’t be in there whole time you’re here. Don’t worry, I’ve got it all worked out.” 

“Ok… I’m holding you to that.” Leaning over to his side of the car, she planted a soft, quick kiss to his lips. A.J’s hand gripped the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Finally inviting his invading tongue into her mouth, she kissed him back with the same zest as her body welcomed the need to be touched. Not the one for a full make out session in public, the back of a private car deemed acceptable for a little heaving petting. Pulling his hand to rest against the contour of her breast, Theresa moaned when he massaged the mounds without persuasion. 

Twisting her legs to rest on top of his, A.J slowly guided Theresa to lay back onto the seat as his upper body weightlessly shifted on top of hers. His hands exploring every part of her that her clothes allowed while their lips grew hungrier for one another. “God, I’ve missed you so much.” 

She mewled a response as her fingers slipped under his cap, knocking it to the floor, her fingers gripping to his messy locks in a domineering way. She finally had to pull away to catch her breath, managing to whisper in his ear, “Are we there yet?” 

As if on queue, the driver’s voice crackled over the intercom of the limo, “We’ve arrived Mr. McLean, do you need help with the luggage…” 

“Nope. We’ve got it. Thank you, Jeff.” A.J was out of the car and replying before the driver was able to processes their interaction. Theresa smirked at his attentive action to get them to the room as quickly as possible. The elevator ride to his suite was teasingly slow, inching its way up the rails as if the extra bodies that stood about the pair was weighing it down. 

“Is this elevator normally this slow?” Theresa whispered beside him. 

“Nooo...” He growled with an exaggerated sigh, “Cock-blocking piece of junk. It knows what I’m trying to do!” 

“And… what exactly are you trying to do, sir?” Her voice was husky with lust. Looking up at him through her lashes, she bit at her bottom lip tauntingly while her hand maneuvered under the hem of his hoodie, her manicured nails grazing the flesh of his lower back causing him to arch up to her touch. 

“Oh… you know.” He chuckled, sliding his hands to the globe of her ass, swatting it lightly before gripping the ample flesh. “You know exactly what I’m trying to do.” 

Once the metal doors slid open, the pair briskly strolled down the hall to his room. Escorting her through the door of his suite, A.J rested her bags onto the lounge sofa in the living area before turning to watch her explore the room’s amenities. The way the dark denim hugged her lower curves, and the contrast of her bright blonde locks against the dark wine of her shirt, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. It felt as though it had been an eternity, and having her in his sights again, it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. 

“Psst. Hey you…” He rasped out, closing the space between them, “I’m gonna need you to…” 

“You need me to do what? Maybe this?” She teased turning to face him, grabbing the bottom of her shirt she swiftly pulled it over her head to drop it into a pool at her feet. She unzipped her jeans teasingly slow before pushing them down and kicking them off completely. She stood before him wearing only a soft smile, “Is this what you needed?” 

A.J stopped in his step and watched as his girlfriend stripped the clothing from her body. He couldn’t help but stare at the unveiling of such beauty in front of him. Curves like California valleys and skin delicately pink with her excitement. “Fuck baby… I’m feeling a little over dressed…” 

She began inching toward him, a cat to her prey. She walked her fingers up his chest to toy with the roped strings that flowed from the sweatshirts hood. “I couldn’t agree more…” 

In a matter of seconds, A.J’s clothes were in a trail leading to his bed. Tossing her small frame onto the unmade mattress, he stared down at her as she laid out like a delectable spread of sweet treats, her golden mane flared around her head like an extravagant crown. His breath breezed against her cheek as he eased his body between her thighs, just brushing the tip of his swollen girth against the unimaginable wetness of her. “God, you’re so beautiful…” 

Theresa moaned with anticipation, lifting her hips to encourage him forward. When his hips crashed into hers, filling her completely, she relished in the pleasure of feeling wholly his again. His powerful thrusts fulfilled her aching desire for him as she devoured his lips. Her cries filled the room, loud and echoing around them as she rode wave after rolling wave of pleasure, his need to satisfy her was more prominent than his own. 

Pulling himself from her, he swiftly rolled her to her belly, slowly entering her from behind. His body laying one with her as he thrusted deeper, the full length of his manhood reaching into depths of her quivering core. “Fuck, baby… fuck…” 

“Oh yea…fuck…” Arching her rear upward against him, she graciously accepted every thrust as they grew more vigorous and demanding against her. She felt A.J twitch inside her as the heat within him filled her like a steaming shower. Whimpering when he pulled from her, she watched while he collapsed against the bed next to her. 

“Wow.” Breathless, he stared at the intricate dealing of the ceiling, his body slowly calming from its rigorous work out. Rolling onto his side, he stared at the beauty next him, her skin glowed with satisfaction and her lips were in a swollen pout as she smiled back at him. “Damn it I’ve missed you girl!” 

“I can tell.” Winking, she ran a hand up to rest against the side of his face. His salt and pepper beard framed his contented smile and the pools of brown that filled his eyes were warm and delicious enough for her to get lost in, like a kid to a chocolate fountain. 

Brushing a few strands of her sweaty locks from her face, A.J kissed the tip of her nose, “Are you hungry? I can order room service… anything your heart desires...” 

“Sure. French toast sounds amazing.” 

He nodded back at her before rolling over to grab the phone off the nightstand to call down to the kitchen. He concluded a quick request and rolled back to her to kiss her again, “Food will be here in about 20 minutes.” 

“Awesome!” Crossing her arms, Theresa rested her chin against the skin as her thoughts started to drift back to her run in with Kevin. How could he be so careless? So selfish? Why did she have to be caught in the middle of his deceit? Stephanie was stupidly smitten with that slime ball and she had to be the bad guy and break it to the poor girl. 

Snaking an arm across the bareness of her lower back, A.J curled closer to her warmth before placing feathering kisses along her shoulder, “You ok? I feel like you’re a million miles away.” 

Turning to look at him, she smiled, releasing a low sigh, “Yes… and no.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Last night… I saw Kevin…” 

“Ok… and?” Filling in the silence, A.J watched as Theresa’s naked form climbed from the bed and began to pace back and forth in front of him. 

“Babe… he wasn’t with Steph.” 

“Oh… who was he with?” 

“Some other chick!” Stopping mid-step, she quickly turned to face him, “I have been tearing myself up about this all night. He told her he was flying back to Vegas… then boom! I see him at a restaurant with a Kmart version of Stephanie!” 

“Oh…” 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to break it to her...” Sinking back onto the bed, she released a long growl of frustration, “I’m trying to figure out what to say when she calls…” 

“And what do you plan to say?” 

“What do you mean?” Glancing over her shoulder, she eyed him suspiciously, “I’m gonna tell her that I saw him out with some hoe bag!” 

“Did you talk to Kevin?” 

“Umm…fuck yeah I did! I confronted him and the skank both.” 

“And what did he say?” He questioned as he climbed from the mess of the bed, sliding on his discarded sweats. 

“He told me that she was an assistant…” 

“So, why do you think that it was something else? Something malicious?” 

“Excuse me?” Theresa felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she watched him saunter to stand between her legs, “Are you serious right now?” 

“Baby… I’m just saying. We have dinner with all kinds of people…” 

“This was not a work thing.” She cut in, her voice matter-fact, “The chick was practically begging me for a job at Vogue!” 

“Look… let me talk to Kev later to find out what’s going on. I’m sure it was nothing…” He reasoned as he cupped her face into his hands and rubbed his nose against hers, “I don’t want you to spend your visit obsessing over nothing and then be on the phone with Steph the whole time trash-talking people…” 

“But…” 

“Shh.” Placing a finger against her lips, he smirked down at her, “I want you here. Focusing on us.” 

Leaning down, he captured her rebuttal in his mouth as his callused hands stroked down to squeeze at her exposed breasts, his fingers toying with the erected nipples, still tingling from their last intimate session. 

“Baby… baby… baby!” She muttered against his lips causing him to pull back and stare at her questionably, “Room service is here…” 

“Fuck!” frowning, he adjusted himself in his sweatpants while exiting the room to grab their breakfast. 

**********************************

Bathing in the suns warming rays, Stephanie outstretched her legs to post on top the black metal railing that her balcony. She slowly sipped at her morning coffee as the streets below offered an unusually quiet hum for a Saturday. She didn’t mind the tranquility that surrounded her, allowed for no distraction from the previous night’s events. That handsome smile, that strong hand holding onto hers. 

“Chris… Evans…” Her face flushed softly when she spoke his name aloud. She had silently cursed herself for the remainder of the night for not taking him up on his offer to buy her a drink. But even with the unexplained distance between herself and Kevin, she did not what there to be more to cause strife. She wanted Kevin, all of Kevin, if he would just offer more of himself. They had not talked about where they stood relationship wise, but she would not sully those chances with a tabloid fiasco. With the paparazzi having an idea of who she was and where she lived, she could only imagined how getting pictured with another celebrity would have made her look. 

Stephanie finished her night with Michael at an all-night greasy spoon, gossiping over a plate of chili cheese fries and milkshakes. 

“Girl! I can’t believe you passed up a night with Captain America! What the hell is wrong with you?” He had scolded her, his voice high and hand movements boisterous, causing everyone around them to stare. But, she knew the only reason Michael had such an investment in the idea her sleeping with Chris was so that he could live vicariously through her story telling of their encounter. 

Giggling while reminiscing Michael’s antics, she reached for her phone for the first time that morning. Scrolling through her notifications she found a couple of missed calls from Michael, her mom and a single text from Theresa. Arching a brow as concern filled her, she had barely heard anything from Kevin besides the short text she received from him before heading out for the night. 

Pulling open her and Kevin’s messages, she doubled checked to make sure she didn’t accidently open one without remembering. Nope, all the sexy selfies she had sent him in the outfit Michael had styled for her were left on _read_ with no reply. 

“He must have been busy.” Shrugging it off, she started assembling a new text before deleting it and opting to Face-Time him instead. 

The phone rang three times before he finally answered, the screen was left black, but she could hear the grogginess in his voice, “Hey.” 

“Hey, I’m sorry did I wake you up?” She smiled into the camera as her hands enclosed around her phone to block out the skies blinding light in hopes to better see his face. 

“Yeah…” he yawned, “but its ok. What’s up?” 

“Never heard from you last night. I wanted to see you… but I actually can’t see anything at all.” Standing from her seat, she retreated inside, the dimness in her apartment helping her make out a little bit of his features on the screen. 

“It’s dark in here. Hold on let me call you back.” 

“Ok…” She barely got out an answer before the call ended. Just when she was about to compose him a text message about calling back later, her the device began to vibrate in hand. He was calling her back. “Hello?” 

“Ok babe, sorry about that. I had to call room service to get some breakfast.” 

“It’s ok. Why didn’t you just Face-Time me back? I miss seeing that handsome face…” 

“I didn’t think about it…” he went silent briefly, “You looked stunning last night.” 

“Thank you.” She blushed. “A guy at work dressed me.” 

“Oh yeah, who’s this guy?” 

“Oh… um… it’s just Michael. He works with me. Not competition, I promise.” She felt her heart pound a little harder at the question, as if he might be jealous. Was that a good sign? “He… I’m not his type…” 

“Ah. Good, because you’re just my type. I don’t want to have to scare any other guys off my girl. Well, give my appreciation to Michael. I didn’t think you could be more beautiful…” 

“I will relay the message.” 

“Good.” His breathing was steady and soft on the line before he coughed to clear his throat, “Steph baby, I do need to talk to you about something.” 

Noticing the deepening in his voice, she sat upright in her seat when the concern radiated with his words, “Is there something wrong?” 

“Have you talked to Theresa?” 

“No, not yet this morning… Why?” A slight panic squeaked from her throat as the beating in her chest accelerated, “I mean she text me early this morning, but I haven’t spoke with her. Did she make it to Nashville ok? Was something wrong with her flight?” 

“Babe! Calm down… I’m sure she’s fine.” His baritone laugh broke the panicking tension, “I ran into her last night…” 

“Oh. Thank god! Kevy, you scared the crap out of me! I thought something was…” pausing abruptly after she finally processed his wording, “Wait, what? You saw her last night? How? Why was she in Vegas?” 

“She wasn’t in Vegas…” she could hear him inhale deeply before continuing, “I was having dinner... in L.A.” 

“I’m confused. You text me last night and told me you made it to Vegas…” 

“Yes. Yes, I did. I…” His voice dropped as if trying to gather the right words, “I didn’t want to worry you. My flight got canceled, I sat at the airport for hours trying to get another flight, but they didn’t have another one available until one this morning.” 

“Babe… why didn’t you call me!? I would’ve came and sat with you…” 

“I didn’t want to bug you, there was no sense in you fighting the LAX traffic to sit with me.” 

“I would have been beyond happy to be there with you.” Stepping outside, she grabbed her deserted coffee cup from the table before bringing it back into the apartment and dumping the remainder contents into the sink, “So, you two ran into each other at the airport? A restaurant there?” 

“No. I managed to get away from the airport for a minute… one of my assistants lives out here and we grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading back. I think Theresa might have gotten the wrong idea about it and she didn’t really give me a chance to explain it to her. But I hope you know that I wouldn’t do something like that to you…” 

“Of course...” She paused for a moment, a flash of cold déjà vu that disappeared as quickly as it had come, “Well, I still wish you would’ve told me you got stuck here, I was just at a silly art exhibit, I would have rather spent more time with you. What time did you finally make it to Vegas?” 

“We landed around 3:30 this morning…” 

Looking at the orange-rimmed clock that decorated one of the walls in her eatery, she cringed when the hands read 8:45am, “Damn babe, I’m sorry I didn’t realize…” 

“It’s ok, beautiful. Your voice is exactly what I wanted to wake up to.” She could practically hear his brilliant smile through his voice, “I really hate to jump off here, but my food is here. Tell you what, I’ll eat real quick and take a shower then call you back. Maybe I’ll Face-Time you then and you can show me what you’re not wearing…” 

“Mmm, okay… of course. Call me later babe.” 

“Will do, bye.” 

“Bye.” Ending the call, she smirked down at the device, hearing his voice made her settle easier with the fact that joining Captain America would had been a huge mistake. 

**********************************

Clasped onto A.J’s hand, Theresa’s steps were quick as she tried to keep up with him, his taller stature towered hers significantly when they stood side by side, so that walking next to him was practically a running pace for her shorter legs. Framed gold and platinum records that hung neatly on the walls passed them as they traveled down a narrowed hallway. “Baby, slow down! You wore my legs out!” 

“We’re here.” Looking down at his girlfriend, his smile grew wide and proud, “I can’t wait for you to meet everyone!” 

Theresa grinned in return as she watched him open the oak finished door to reveal a large recording studio behind it. Plush black leather couches lined the reddened walls, an enormous soundboard taking up most of the room rested just beneath a glassed window that opened into another room filled with instruments and microphones. The space was accompanied by several unfamiliar faces, all of which seeming to light up when the pair entered the room. 

“Hey, guys!” Nodding at each individual person as they chorused their own greetings to him, A.J pulled his hand from Theresa’s to rest gently on her lower back, “Everyone, this gorgeous gal is Theresa… Theresa, this is everyone.” 

“Hello, everyone.” Tossing a friendly wave, she shifted her gaze from the faces around her to A.J, stepping towards some of the unnamed people, “Well it would be nice to know their names, J…” 

The first one was Gunther, the soundboard engineer and producer, he had a plump build with freckled ivory skin, untamed curls of auburn hair crowned his head in a fiery mess. Angelina was next, or Angie for short. The songwriter’s mousey brown hair framed her face, pin straight and silky as it rolled off her shoulders like expensive satin sheets. Her artificial tan helped highlight her icy blue eyes, even hidden behind a pair of ruby red-rimmed glasses. 

“Nice to meet you Gunther and Angie… and you are?” 

“I’m Zander, A.J’s manager.” 

Taking his extended hand into hers, she shook it gently as her eyes soaked in the man’s attractive features. A reminder of the Englishman, Idris Alba, Theresa couldn’t sway from the honeyed eyes that inspected her as well. “Nice to meet you, Zander…” 

“I would say the same, but with as much as A.J has talked about you, I feel like I know you already.” His voice was smooth, almost silken, his smile accompanied by dimples in both cheeks. 

Pulling her hand back from his hold, Theresa shifted her eyes back to A.J giving him a smirking wink, “Is that right? I hope nothing too bad.” 

“Never, babe, nothing but good things.” A.J insisted, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

“Well, it’s nice to see that he finally found himself a lady, just as established as himself. There is nothing more nerve-wrecking than having to deal with a girl that is broke and clingy…” 

“No need to worry about that with me. Rest reassured, I am neither.” Her tone was both sarcastic and a touch harsh, making everyone in the room to eye her cautiously. Theresa shrugged off the mantle Zander had tried to lay on her. It wasn’t exactly an insult directed at her, but it was an insult none the less. She relaxed on one of the sofas, crossing her legs and watching as A.J spoke with Angie and Gunther quietly. She smirked at the memory of him warm against her, hot inside her and felt her cheeks start glowing. Even after they had christened every surface in his hotel suite that morning, she still wanted more, his touch, his lips, just him. 

Zander spoke briefly with A.J before he excused himself from the studio, giving Theresa a sideways glance as he made his exit. She wasn’t sure if he was just being standoffish towards her, or maybe that’s just how he was normally with every girl A.J dated. She’d have to ask about that later for sure. 

“Alright J, let’s pick back up from where we left off last night…” Gunther instructed. 

A.J nodded hearing Gunther through his headphones, giving a thumbs-up from behind the soundproof glass. The track started up, the silence filled with the flicking twang of a guitar and subtle hints of bass that established the smoothing tone of the song. Then his voice came like a flow of husky smoke, words blending together with the soothing harmonies of emotions. Theresa watched as he bobbed to the beat while his eyes glanced from the paper in his hand to her, his feelings etched within every word. 

“Baby, I know that you're lookin' for Mr. Right… I ain't saying I'm him but I'm willing to give it an honest try… Maybe you, could meet me in the middle, And maybe you, could give me just a little bit of time, And I'll show you that I want to hold you and make you mine… But I won't stop there, no, I won't…” 

Her stomach tightened and fluttered, making her shift in her seat as the words danced around her. Was this his way of communicating how he felt? Were these words for her alone? No, of course not, there was no way that something so meaningful could happen so quickly. Digging within herself, Theresa began to evaluate how she truly felt for him. In the short time she had known him, she had felt herself changing. Her sense of self, her goals, how she viewed life and love, all had changed. He was doing something to her and maybe she wasn’t really ready to handle yet. Was she falling for this man, so soon and so quick? 

Blinking from the hypnotic bourbon gaze, she shook the myriad of thoughts that invaded her mind. The song was beautiful and heartfelt, but her mind was constructing some fantasy narrative about what was behind it._ Who the fuck wrote this song… _she thought desperately as she scanned the room to distract herself from the sincerity on A.J’s face. The sudden vibration from the phone on her lap was like a beacon of hope. She pulled it to her ear and whispered, “Thank you Stephy!” 

“Umm… you’re welcome?” Her friend’s voice was amused on the other line. 

Standing from her seat, Theresa scurried from the room to the vacant hall so that their conversation could be more discreet without the blaring of A.J’s emotions in the background, “I’m sorry… I was um… eh… feeling things.” 

“What now?” 

“Oh, just at the recording studio with A.J. And the jerk is singing this song that would have you in a melty puddle of lovey dovey goo. It’s got me questioning everything I’ve ever known or felt about love…” 

“Wow, if it made you a mushy mess… I can’t wait to hear it!” 

“Ha, ha…you’re so funny.” The sarcastic edge returned to her voice as Theresa paced down the hallway, every so often stopping to admire the framed records. 

“So, are you two having a good time?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Why don’t you sound convincing?” 

“I’m only here for one day… and he legit couldn’t take one day off to spend with me. It’s frustrating.” 

“Understandable. It’s business. It’s not like we haven’t had times like that, right?” 

“I guess.” Tracing the outline of Shania Twain’s name against the glass of one of the framed awards, Theresa inhaled deeply as she mentally routed how their conversation should venture further, “Steph, I need to tell you something…” 

“About Kev? I already know…” 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Arching a brow, her face furrowed with confusion as she waited for Stephanie to reply. 

“We talked this morning, he told me about running into you.” 

“He did?” 

“Yeah… he explained what happened.” 

“And you’re ok with everything?” 

“Yeah…” Stephanie paused, and sighed, “He just didn’t want to bother me while he was waiting for his flight. So he grabbed a bite…” 

“Yeah? Um… did he mention that he was with some skanky bimbo?” 

“He was having dinner with his assistant. He told me about that part too. He was worried you might have gotten the wrong idea…” 

“His assistant?” Theresa repeated incredulously. You poor, naïve, hopeless fool. 

“Yeah, I mean, I get the misunderstanding, but it was nice of him to take his assistant to grab dinner since they were stuck…” 

“Stephanie! Are. You. Fucking! Kidding! Me!?” Theresa’s voice was brusque and harsh even to her own ears but dammit, Stephanie had to be joking. How in the hell could she be so blasé about it. Kevin had to have spun quite the story. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Come on Steph… please, use your fucking brain, not your vag…” 

“Excuse me! I do!” Stephanie snapped back, “Kevin knew you would blow it out of proportion…” 

“Look… when I saw them… they… she… ugh… if she truly was his assistant, she was not acting like one. The girl was practically throwing herself at me...” 

“Huh?” 

“She wanted a job at Vogue… and she was very vocal about it…” Theresa felt like she was wasting her breath. Her pacing in the hallway halted abruptly. She didn’t want to hurt Stephanie, but if she didn’t, that scumbag of a man would continue to use her until he found someone new to pursue. “Don’t let this be another Brody. You deserve better than…” 

“Trease, Kev is nothing like Brody. You, of all people, know exactly how Brody treated me. Kevin is the exact opposite of all of that! And I hate that you would bring up Brody to try to hurt me.” 

“Kevin Richardson might not be 100% in the Brody Jenner Hall of Douche-Baggery yet… but he is well on his way… You didn’t see these two together! Seriously, if you had…” 

“Seriously? Theresa stop! Don’t be a bitch.” 

“Stephanie, don’t be so fucking naive. You just let people walk all over you because you’re in lo… Hello? Steph?” Theresa hissed, feeling her face sizzle with aggravation. The line grew silent after the last word rolled off her tongue. Pulling the phone from her face, she looked at the screen and frowned, Stephanie had hung up on her. Growling, she balled the device tightly into her fist before shoving it into the back pocket of her ripped jeans. 

“That sounded intense… Everything alright?” A deep, but soft voice echoed behind her. 

Turning on the toe of her cherry red stilettoes, she came eye to eye with Zander, “Oh that? Just another day in my exciting life. I’m cool. Thanks for checking.” 

“Sounded like a pretty serious fight…” 

“Yeah, personal conversation. Girl talk.” She explained in a clipped voice, leaning her back against the wall she crossed her arms beneath her chest, her eyes never leaving his. Zander stood still across from her, his hands nestled deep within the pockets of his khakis. She tried to keep her voice calm, but the next words came out with an edge of annoyance at his presence, “Did you need to speak with me about something?” 

“Actually, yes, if you have a moment.” 

“Well, lucky you… You have my attention, Zander…” Arching a manicured eyebrow in his direction, she shifted from one leg to another before standing with them crossed at the ankles. 

“Ms. Stevens… Theresa, this solo album is very important for A.J. In case you weren’t aware, J can get a little… sidetracked sometimes, when something distracting comes along. So, in an effort to help him get this album knocked out and ready for media consumption, distractions are unwelcome. I understand that you are a very, very busy woman…” 

“Is there a point you’re trying to pussy-foot up to Zander? Because, yeah I’m a busy woman…” Standing from her perch, her eyes crystal blues narrowed at him. She was at the end of her wits dealing with antagonistic attitudes. 

“J was supposed to be here at 6 o’clock this morning… you two arrived at nearly 3…” Though he spoke in a clinical, unemotional manner, Zander slowly started to rise to loom front of her. His hands were freed from his pockets and moving about him as if he were a college professor. “I know you live in a world of fashion and magazines… so you should have some clue about deadlines, right? Music is a different universe. Here, we are making something that connects with emotions and memories… Whereas, you and yours just tell someone what’s on trend this week and what color is out of fashion. We don’t play dress up around here, Fashionista Barbie. Your visit has cost my team a substantial amount of time and money. You’ve taken time away from what is truly important for J… Getting this album done. I know you might not get this, but wasted time is money we will never get back. A.J needs someone that understands this life. Understands the importance of this type of deadline. If I’m being honest, I don’t think that someone is you, Ms. Stevens.” 

_ Is this really happening?_ Theresa felt the urge to pinch herself to make sure this whole scenario wasn’t a bad dream. Features taut, she rolled her baby blues and gave her head a slow shake. Turning from him, she started to walk away from Zander until a hand reached out to clasp against the silky white and red polka dotted blouse that covered her forearm. Looking down at the dark fingers that clenched onto her, she felt the heat burn her face as the residing anger within her began to bubble close to the surface. Through clenched teeth, she managed to state calmly, “I’m gonna need you to get your hand off of me.” 

“Are you even listening to…” 

“Look, Zander. I don’t know what type you’re used to dealing with but, I will not stand here and allow you to insult me. I’m a lot higher on the food chain than you are, so I’d suggest that you adjust your attitude...” Shaking his hand from her arm, she turned to face him directly as her words grew more venomous, “No one gets, or understands his life more than I do… even though all I do is play with clothes and put together magazines, try to remember that, the hideous blue and gray plaid button up and those ill-fitted khakis that your girlfriend probably picked out for you is because at some point she saw a spread we did on Pioneering Plaids back in 2013. My silly little ‘Barbie’ world that you think is a joke has styled you countless times. It might not be singing ooh’s and aah’s and help pull emotions from people… but we bring confidence and beauty to the world. And that means something more than some song lyric. My company has wasted way more money that you could ever spend in a lifetime. So if you are so hard up, I can write you a check right now for your wasted time today. I don’t know what you truly want for A.J, Zander, if you truly have his best interests at heart. But, I know what I want for him… and he has nothing but 110% of my support.” 

“Ms. Stevens…” 

“Mister?” 

“Colson…” 

“Well, Mr. Colson, I think we are done here. Now if you’d excuse me, I’m gonna go be very, very supportive for my boyfriend.” Putting a lot of emphasis on the second very, she turned on her heels and strutted back into the recording studio. Syncing sights with A.J, she mouthed _‘sorry’_ before returning to her seat. His face showed a relief that tightened her stomach slightly.


	14. Gone

Stephanie threw her phone to her messy bed, exceedingly displeased with her conversation with Theresa. She was always so paranoid and on edge about the men Stephanie went out with, as though she were her dating expert. Which was a laugh, considering Theresa could hardly maintain a long term commitment with a pair of shoes, let alone an actual human being. But still, even with her lack of romantic experience, she still felt like she could counsel people on how their relationships should be. 

“Typical Theresa move.” She growled furiously, pacing about her room as though trying to sort out how to deal with the raging emotions inside her. She tore the oversized sweater off her body, twisting and pulling in frustration before tossing it into the clothes hamper across from her. She needed to run, push her body until the frustration was released and she could zone out. Shuffling through the garments in her wardrobe, she pulled pair of plum shaded compression leggings and matching sports bra. 

Securing her iPod into the pocket strapped around her arm, she popped in her wireless earbuds before taking off for the sidewalks that would lead her to the park. Zigzagging through the crowd, she felt the hard beats of a drum rattle through her as Rob Zombie’s lyrics from Dragula filled her brain, all she wanted to do was forget everything that was going on in her life. Enjoying the cooling breeze that washed the dry L.A air off her as she ran, she devoured the pleasuring pain her muscles endured while she zoomed around the passing pedestrians. 

Finally making it to the nearby park, she smiled and waved at other joggers when she passed them. The area was filled with opened paths that were lined with earthy green scenery and unusually empty. Slowing her stride, she weighted herself against the trunk of a tree while she leaned over to steady her breath. 

She heaved away from the tree and stretched her legs quickly, her adrenaline heightened with excitement. Her legs felt hot but eager for more miles as she started down the path again before ramming straight into what must have been a solid brick wall of a person. The impact knocked her down to the grass instantly. 

“What the… I’m sorry!” She tried to calm her nerves and remember her manners, looking up toward the larger body, desperately trying to block the sun’s rays from blinding her. Seeing nothing but a hand extending downward to her, she grasped onto it before it jilted her upward with astonishing strength. 

“Well, well, well… we meet again…” 

The familiar voice rang over her music causing her to tug the ear buds from her ears quickly. Her eyes trailed up the muscular body until she met the same beautiful bluish green eyes that had hypnotized her the night before, “This is a surprise… how are you, Chris?” 

“Fancy meeting you here...” His smile was pleasant and bold, as if he were ecstatic for the coincidence of their second meeting. 

“I’d say it was serendipitous, but it seems too good for coincidence. You aren’t stalking me, are you?” Stephanie offered a humored smile, taking in the shirtless vision in front of her. She fought not to bite at her lower lip but knew she failed when she watched his lips move with answer to her playful accusation. 

“Stalking? I’m not the stalking type, cross my heart.” Chris chuckled heartedly while slinging his discarded tank over his shoulder. 

“Well… I run this path almost daily, and this is the first time I’ve run into you… literally or otherwise…” 

“I prefer to run at night.” He shrugged, his bold smile never faltering, “Nobody notices me at night. Plus, less chance of accidentally running anyone over, though in this instance, I have to say I’m sorry that I’m not sorry.” 

“Oh, is that right? Not sorry for knocking me over?” She sniggered, pulling the water bottle from her hip and chugging the contents hungrily. “For literally knocking me off my feet…” 

“Hey, technically you ran into me…” 

“But you said…” 

“I know what I said.” 

“So, still not sorry?” 

“Ugh, okay, I’m sorry, but only for part of it!” Waving his hands in defeat, Chris shook his head while he laughed at the glistening brunette in front of him, “You are something, you know that?” 

“Of course.” She winked, glancing down at her beeping watch, alerting her to too much time without movement. “Well… I guess I should let you go ahead. You look like you just got started and still gotta finish my trail. It was nice seeing you again…” 

“Woah, hold up!” He cut in, causing Stephanie to pause in her step, “I told you last night that if we see each other again, you have to let me buy you a drink…” 

“I think I said the first round would be on me...” She nodded with a smirk, “but it’s a tad early for anything more than coffee, for me at least.” 

“Well, how about a compromise, let me grab us a couple smoothie… I know a great juice bar right around the corner…” 

“I really shouldn’t… the whole boyfriend thing…” 

“You know, it’s highly possible we could just grab smoothies as friends…” 

Smiling at him, she couldn’t help but admit that his smile made her want to see more of him, want to stay in his company. He was like warm sunshine appearing after a long rain. “I… I want to, but I… I really shouldn’t…” 

“Eh… I mean, these smoothies are pretty amazing… You’d be missing out on the perfect post-run nutrition. Come on.” 

Unable to control her laughter, she just nodded ‘yes’ before following behind his leaping form, “You, sir, are something else entirely…” 

“Oh I dunno know… maybe a little charming, and irresistible, and gorgeous...” He grinned as she clamped a hand over his mouth, causing their bodies to be closer together. 

“Ok, ok, you can stop now… You are all of those things.” She admitted quietly, pointing towards the street he had been referring to. They reached the entrance to the small juice bar that rest just a block from her apartment, the words **‘Nekter Juice Bar’** decorated the outside red brick and several umbrella covered seats filled the patio. Stephanie pointed towards his chest as he started to reach for the door, “Ahem, you might want to uh… cover… all that…” 

Chris looked down and grinned up at her again, “I mean, if you insist…” 

Inhaling sharply when the cool, crisp air hit her still damp skin, Stephanie admired the modern décor of wooden beams and silvered rodding that intertwined together throughout. Several shelves filled with baskets of fresh fruit lined the prepping station while glass encased them. Standing next to Chris, she observed the colorful menu before jumping slightly when his arm brushed against hers. She stepped to the side to allow a little more space between them and muttered, “Um… The Buzz sounds delicious.” 

If Chris noticed her reaction to their skin touching, he was kind enough to pretend he hadn’t. He stepped up to the cashier and looked up at the menu, “Hey Gloria, I think I’m gonna switch it up today and we’ll go with two Buzzes.” 

“Oh, hi, Chris.” The blonde behind the counter swooned, her face not disguising her infatuation with the man in front of her. Her voice was high and girly as she tried to make herself more appealing. “Sure, anything you want! I’ll make them extra good!” 

Stephanie just snickered quietly at the interaction that developed in front of her, watching the young girl bounce her chest flirtatiously at Chris, “I’m gonna go grab us a seat.” 

Stephanie had placed a hand gently onto his bicep, just to see the reaction Gloria had. The scowl was obvious, and she wondered if Chris had noticed the flare of jealousy. 

“Awesome, be there in a minute.” Watching Stephanie walk away, he turned his attention back to Gloria, “Thanks, Gloria, you’re the best!” 

“Sure.” Gloria frowned, completing the transaction and hurrying to complete the smoothies for the pair. 

Settling into the metal chair, Stephanie crossed her legs underneath the table while resting her elbows on the metaled surface. Gazing out the window next to her, she was tranced in the moving of the vehicles on the other side. Now that her adrenaline had subsided, her thoughts ventured back to her phone call with Theresa. She trusted Kevin to be honest with her, and Theresa often had deception as the forefront of her mind when it came to dealings with men. It didn’t help that her lack of trust in men in general was one of her stronger personality traits. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

The softness of Chris’s voice pulled her back to reality. Shifting her gaze up to lock with his infection smile, she grinned, “I’m sorry. Going over a disagreement I had with a friend earlier, trying to get some perspective. It’s… never mind… you don’t want to hear all that girl stuff nonsense.” 

Gratefully taking the fiery orange cup of slush from him, she immediately sipped the iced concoction and puckered at its tartness. 

“Oh no, no, no, missy. You don’t get to start sharing then clam up. I happen to be an excellent listener, and for you, I’m all ears.” 

Looking at the man across from her, she admired how his features were open and inviting, his eyes glowing a paler blue than before, he was genuinely interested in what had been weighing her down all day. 

“It’s not that important. Just a silly little spat I had with my best friend, we will be fine later.” Waving to dismiss the subject, she sipped at her drink again before smirking at him, “So, I take it you are a regular around here?” 

“Probably about every other day. I recently moved to the area, and I’m kind of a creature of habit. I like to find spots that I feel more at home with. I only live a couple of blocks from here… so it’s on my way back from the park.” He informed. 

“I see. Sadly, I live only a block away and I have never been here.” 

“Never?” 

“Never.” 

“Well that’s gotta change!” He insisted with a wink. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because I already know that when I ask for your number, you’re going to shoot me down, so I need some other ways to run into you.” 

Laughing, she couldn’t help but stare at his charming, dimpled smile, “I can’t with you… you are cracking me up…” 

“I’m just being honest.” Shrugging, he took a long sip of his beverage, his eyes never leaving hers. “You know… that damn secret boyfriend keeps getting in my way.” 

********************************** ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

“Babe, do you think you will you be free to come to New York this week?” Theresa yelled from the living room of A.J’s suite as she buckled the ankle strap of her black heels. Wiggling her exposed manicured toes, she examined the expensive shoes before standing from her seat to smooth out the midnight blue polyester chiffon fabric of her grocery bag pants. Adjusting the lacey black crop top that dipped low into her pert bosom, she brushed her curled golden mane off her shoulders while heading into the bedroom in search for him, “Babe?” 

“Huh? Yea?” His voice was muffled by a foaming toothbrush as he tried to speak loudly over the running water while it poured through the faucet. Looking at her through the mirror, his toothpaste smothered lips curled into a lopsided smile as his brows danced flirtatiously. Leaning down he rinsed his mouth before wrapping her curvy form into his arms, “Mmm, you look so delicious right now that I could eat you up.” 

“Baby…” she giggled as the whiskers of his beard tickled across her chest, as he planted kisses along her bare skin. She placed her hands on his face and pulled him to meet her eyes “Will you be free to come to New York this week?” 

“About that…” 

“What?” 

“Zander is persistent about getting this album done. The label reps are pushing him, so he has to push us to get it out sooner than previously decided…” 

“You’re joking, right?” Leaning back in his grasp, she looked up at him questionably, her cerulean eyes searching his. “This is important to me… I made that clear. And I wanted you to share this with me…” 

“I know babe. I’m sorry,” he paused when she pushed away from him and stalked from the room. He chased after her, tugging on a white tee. He found her pacing before the front window with the city lights of Nashville creating a beautiful golden halo around her figure. “Baby! I have a deadline…and Zander is …” 

“Fucking Zander.” She growled through clenched teeth. Stopping mid-step, she crossed her arms beneath her breasts as her eyes narrowed at him. “A.J… you knew… you knew this was coming up. The other day when you informed me that you were coming here instead of L.A… you promised. You promised me. Promised, Alex! That you would meet me in New York! Do you remember that?” 

“Yes… I remember, baby. I’m sorry, but…” Stepping forward, A.J reached out for her, but Theresa swatted away from his grasp. “Babe, seriously? It’s one event…” 

“Yes! But a big one for me!” Theresa’s voice was harsh and venomous as she paced, “Zander… fucking Zander is doing this on purpose. I know he is.” 

“What? Zander tried to get me the week off because he knew how important it was for me to be with you…” 

Theresa rolled her eyes with distaste as a snarling scoff rolled from her tongue, “Sure, I believe that! While you were in there recording, I was cornered in the hallway by your beloved manager… and let me tell ya, he’s a real charmer. He basically told me that me being here was costing everyone money… and that I just wasn’t the right fit…” 

“Baby… he didn’t mean any of that in a malicious way. He just knows how important this album is to me… and I truly thought that out of everyone around me, you would understand.” 

“Alex… I do… I understand so much that I flew here just to be with you for a day. Compromise, remember? I compromised! Now can you do that same for me?” 

“I can’t on this babe. I wish…” 

Thrashing her arms into the air in frustration, Theresa could feel her emotions starting to get the best of her as her eyes began to well up. Biting her lip, she tried to stop the tears from peaking over the edge but felt her body starting to deny her efforts. “I’m done.” 

“You’re what?” 

“I’m done.” Theresa spoke again, her voice holding every emotion she felt at the edge of a scream. 

“No, you’re not.” A.J frowned with disbelief. His ebony orbs desperately tried to search hers, but she was frantically avoiding him. She shook her head at him, scurrying into the bedroom. He followed closely behind her, resting a hand on her back as she hurriedly gathered her things, shoving them messily into her overnight bag. “So, you’re going to leave? Just like that?” 

“I… I’m not cut out for this. I tried… but I just can’t. I’m sorry.” She spoke away from him, she couldn’t bring herself to see the pain that was written on his beautiful feature. While zipping her bag shut, she was stopped when a tight grip burned into her arm, forcing her to turn. 

“So, you’re just going to give up this easily? All because I won’t be able to go to New York for a fashion show? Are you fucking kidding me?” A.J bellowed, his agitation finally igniting. “Theresa, I truly thought things were going to change… I really thought there was something here for you… between us that would make a difference. But I guess not. I should’ve known better… I should’ve known that night in Vegas when you left my side when the paparazzi were taking pictures of us.” 

Jerking her arm from his grasp, Theresa snatched her bag from bed, slinging the strap onto her shoulder, “What the hell does that have anything to do with what we are dealing with right now?” 

“You didn’t want to be seen with me…” 

“A.J… seriously? That wasn’t it…” 

“Ya know… I wrote a song, a beautiful song, the day after our night in Vegas. And today I recorded it. I was so excited for you to hear it because it was you that inspired me to write it. But what did you do? You left the room on your phone! I’m assuming a call from your boss…” 

“No! It was Stephanie… and I didn’t know the song was meant for me…” Theresa cringed with a shake of her head, her eyes finally colliding with his. He was hurting, the ache radiated through the small golden flecks that glistened with moistness, it was all her fault and she knew it. “A.J… I…” 

“You are so selfish.” He whispered with defeat. 

“I’m selfish… I’m the selfish one!” She couldn’t contain the frustration any longer. The dam broke and out flowed the emotions she had held tight, “All I wanted was to have some fun. And then you came along and wanted more. So I tried more! I fucking tried! I compromised when I felt like I was the only one doing any fucking compromising and now here we stand, you telling me I’m the selfish one because I want you to be there for one of the biggest moments in my entire professional career… I’m selfish because I want to share that with you. You’re right, I’m just some big heartless, selfish, uncompromising monster… I tried to be somebody else, with you, for you and you know what… I see it wasn’t worth it.” 

Theresa stood still as stone, watching him. He put his hands up as if in surrender, and stepped to the side. Was he right? Was she being unreasonable? Extremely difficult? Petty? Maybe, but she wasn’t the only one unwilling to budge. Sometimes, it took making something small into something big to find a way out. Before they either got too involved. 

Pausing at the door, Theresa glanced over her shoulder to see if A.J had followed her—he didn’t. His presence still stayed paused in the aftermath of her fury. “I’m sorry…” 

Pulling open the door, she was gone.


	15. New York, New York

Sliding her thumb across the illuminated screen of her iPhone, Theresa assessed the numerous emails that filled her inbox. Clicking the subject title to an email addressed from Stephanie, she waited as the words filled the screen. 

Three simple words that made her sigh. 

Where are you?? 

“In New York is where I am...” She muttered aloud, tossing the device to the other side of the bed. Staring blankly at the ceiling as the sea of fluffy goose down swallowed her, Theresa consumed herself in the thought of rejoining society. 

She wasn’t ready. 

She wasn’t ready to face the world, Stephanie included. 

All she saw in her reflection was a failure. A complete and utter disaster—a beautiful facade that was too strangely complex and unlovable. It was his fault. All of this was A.J’s fault. Her pain, her feelings, her tears—he did this to her. She tried but he didn’t, the words played on repeat as she tried to justify her reasoning for leaving him. Was it a mistake? No. 

“No.” She hissed aloud. 

Her mind had been a babbling mess since leaving him. Every word, every action and every decision replayed in her head like a terrible soap opera. Once the door had closed behind her, she stood still for a moment in hopes that he would chase her, but he hadn’t. That had been her answer to the unspoken question. She wanted it, and maybe he did too, but not enough. 

She cried herself sick. It was a new feat for her as she stood in the airport pleading with the attendant to reverse her ticket from Los Angeles to New York while the flawless make up on her face streaked like an ink blot stain. Theresa remembered how the perky blonde looked at her with sympathetic eyes while she typed on her keyboard. The name tag, Amber, had clicked away furiously until she uncovered one deluxe seat available, and even found a discount to apply to it to ease some of the cost. Theresa couldn't have cared less about the price. All she wanted was solitude and an opportunity to think without the chatter and noise of everyone else. 

Since her arrival in New York, Theresa had stayed locked up in the suite that Kelli had booked for her with no questions asked. Her upper level room had the most glorious view of the Manhattan skyline. It was breathtaking, so breathtaking that she had to close the curtains to shut out the rest of the world. 

She wanted to hide. Crawl inside her pain and dwell in it for a while. 

“You’re allowed two days to cry it out and then you straighten your crown and go on with your life.” The words her mother told her when she had her first break up as a young teen. Words she lived by, the words that she was living in right now. 

It was day two. 

Slinking off the bed, Theresa slowly slumped her way into the bathroom. Pausing in front of the mirror, she cringed at her disheveled appearance. Her normal frost blonde hair was dull, lifeless and knotted about her head. Red blotches replaced the tan glow across her cheeks and her eyes puffy with dryness. She didn’t recognize the person staring back at her, just a stranger draped in pain and regret. Regret that she had allowed herself to try and be someone she’s not. 

“Compromise my ass.” She frowned with a shake of her head. 

Stripping herself of the two-day old pajamas she had sulked in, Theresa stepped into the steam of her shower and allowed the heat to burn her flesh. All she wanted was to be sanitized of the feelings, the love that consumed her desperately. A small sob escaped her lips before she bit her bottom lip urging herself to get her strength back, her confidence and mostly her pride. 

“It was just a fling Theresa, don’t be silly.” She encouraged herself. “That’s it, that’s all. Period.” 

**********************************

Walking passed Theresa’s dimmed office, Stephanie’s features dropped with disappointment. Inching closer to her assistant’s desk, she tapped lightly onto the surface pulling the redhead’s attention from her computer screen to the brunette in front of her. 

“Oh, good morning, Ms. Collins. Ms. Steven’s still hasn’t returned yet.” 

“Do you have a clue when she will be returning?” Stephanie pressed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. 

“No ma’am.” 

“She does know that we are to leave out tonight for New York, right?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Is she in L.A, Kelli?” 

“She asked me to…” 

“Kelli, I am not just anybody. I am her best friend and she hasn’t returned any of my text or calls… what hell is going on?” 

“I’m not supposed to…” 

“Kelli.” Stephanie pushed resting her hands onto the edge of the desk. Leaning closer to her, she watched as the freckled ivory skin flushed while Stephanie spoke softer, “Where is she?” 

Kelli sucked her teeth while an exaggerated breath escaped her lips, she looked around first before turning in her seat to look for directly at Stephanie. “She’s in New York. She’s been in New York since Saturday.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“She didn’t really tell me the why of it. She called me super early Saturday and asked me to call the hotel she was going to be staying at this week and ask them if they can let her in her suite earlier. So that’s where she is.” 

“Ok…” Dumbfounded, Stephanie stood back with an arched brow. “What about her fashion week stuff? There is a lot that still needs to be done… her clothes… the presentation info...” 

“She asked me to handle everything. I mean of course everything is taken care of, all that is left is the execution. She has her laptop, so we are in constant communication. As far as her things, her stylist is getting her things ready as we speak.” 

“Well… at least she's speaking to you. Thank you, Kelli. I can at least breathe relief that she's not dead somewhere...” Stephanie sighed, “and I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to be so pushy…” 

Kelli giggled lightly, her hand waving slightly in a dismissing way, “It’s fine. I know you guys are close and I've been on the outs with a best friend before too… so I get it.” 

“Again, thanks Kelli.” Stephanie smiled as she strolled from her desk. Pulling her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, she opened the text app and quickly typed up a message. 

**S:**_ I bullied your whereabouts from Kelli… what the hell is going on? Something is wrong, please text me back!_

She paused in her step as her eyes stared at the screen. A _‘read’_ confirmation appeared under her message along with a text bubble to indicate that she was responding. 

**T:**_ I’m fine. I’ll see you in New York._

“What the…” Thinking back to their argument, Stephanie pondered if her blond friend was still angry with her. Was she just avoiding seeing her until she absolutely had to? Scrunching her face with uncertainty, she swiped her phone to the call log and hovered her thumb over Kevin’s number. 

She contemplated calling him. It had been a couple of days since she had heard his voice. The pair spoke briefly text, his excuse being that he was busy working on projects. Just as she was getting ready to dial his number, her device vibrated in her hand while a notification appeared. 

"Well, well, Captain America to the rescue?" She couldn't help but chuckle. 

**C:**_ Good morning, gorgeous. Another run today?_

It was simple, but it made a wide smile appear across her rose painted lips. It had been a few days since their run in at the park. She was reluctant to give him her number, she was technically taken, but it was impossible to resist his charismatic smile and his genuine sweetness. Noting to reply to him later, she proceeded to call her boyfriend. 

“Hey.” His voice was breathless and slightly muffled. 

_ _“Did I catch you at a bad time?” She questioned as her brow arched suspiciously. She knew the breathless sound well by now. She had made him so several times before. _ _

_ _“Oh, nah babe. Just got done with a serious workout. What’s up?” _ _

_ _“I haven’t heard your sexy voice in a couple of days. I really miss you.” Stephanie purred, his baritone tone vibrated her just between her thighs. _ _

_ _“Miss you too, lady.” _ _

_Lady?_ “Hey, have you heard from A.J?” 

_ _“No. No I haven’t. Something up?” _ _

_ _“I was just curious. Theresa left for Nashville on Friday and I haven’t been able to get a hold of her. Just wondering if they were ok.” _ _

_ _Kevin chuckled loudly, “With those two, they're probably too busy breaking the bed to answer the phone…” _ _

_ _“You’re probably right.” Stephanie faked a small laugh as she leaned back in her chair, “Speaking of breaking beds... I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” _ _

_ _“Same, baby girl, same. I miss that beautiful ass of yours…” he breathed heavily, the very sound he made when they were teasing each other. It caused her to blush and warm up by about ten degrees. “You miss this dick?” _ _

_ _“Mmhmm.” _ _

_ _“How much?” _ _

_ _“So much…” _ _

_ _“You should show me how much…” His voice dropped even lower until it was a primal, animalist growl of hunger. _ _

_ _“But, baby, I’m at work.” _ _

_ _“So… just show me your…” A high, feminine squeal of delight cut off his sentence at his end of the line. _ _

_ _“Kevvy Baby! You won’t believe the awesome sale I found at Victoria's Secret today!” Stephanie’s body shot erect in the black leather chair, blood draining from her face and her pulse elevating to double its normal rate, “Um, Kev, who’s that?” _ _

_ _“Um…hey can I call you back?” _ _

_ _“No, no you can’t…” Before the last word left her lips the call had disconnected. Staring down at her phone, her face a ghostly contour on the blank screen. _ _

_ _Was Theresa right? Was she really naïve enough to ignore her best friends warning and good intention just to listen to Kevin’s lies? She immediately redialed his number, but the call only rang once before being sent to voicemail. She tried twice more before the phone immediately sent her to voicemail. Had he shut off his phone? She sent a text message in her red fury, _ _

**S:**_ If you don't call me back immediately, we are going to have a serious problem._

_ _“What the actual fuck!?” She cursed tossing her device onto the surface of her desk after staring at it, willing him to respond with some sort of explanation. But his non-response was the answer. That was exactly what Theresa would tell her. _ _

_ _She began to pace within the small confines of her office. The feeling of déjà vu overcame her and the weight in her chest grew heavier with each breath. She wasn’t stupid. Brody had taught her this lesson not long ago. She knew better and the proof was in the words that flowed through the voice off the mysterious woman’s lips. The lips of the woman that Theresa had warned her about. The woman that Kevin swore was nothing more than his assistant. The woman that was just as naïve as she. _ _

_ _Stephanie stared at her computer, trying to focus on the last minute work to complete before she and Kelli headed to the airport, but she found it harder and harder to read her screen. Tears were blurring her vision and in that moment, she just wanted her best friend. Her best friend who didn't want anything to do with her. She gazed down at her phone and typed up a quick text, hoping it would make the hurt in her chest lessen. _ _

**********************************

_ _Stepping from the town car into a sea of flashing lights, Theresa shielded her eyes as she made haste to escape the prying voices that hollered at her. _ _

_ _“Theresa!” _ _

_ _“Theresa!” _ _

_ _“Where’s A.J at tonight? Why isn't he here with you?” _ _

_ _“Are you excited for festivity kick off of fashion week tomorrow?” _ _

_ _Not in the mood to answer any question, especially any regarding A.J, she scurried through the heavy double doors that led to a glamorously exclusive restaurant that catered to New York’s A-listers. Classic white marble and gold draped every inch of the interior while pink rose floral arrangements dressed the bars and tables like a wedding centerpiece. No matter how many times she had dined there, the traditional beauty never got worn. _ _

_ _After showering earlier that day, Theresa lounged in self-pity across her bed while indulging a room service brunch. Holding up a strawberry splashed mimosa, she snapped a picture of it with the Manhattan skyline as the backdrop. _ _

_“The glamour of it all! New York! America! -Charlie Chaplin” _she captioned just beneath the photo when she uploaded it to Instagram. 

The post that led to her nightly events. 

_ __“Girl! I didn’t know you were in town! I mean… well… I guess I should’ve expected it since its fashion week… but OMG. We must do dinner tonight.”_ _ _

_ _The call came in not even 20 minutes after she uploaded her picture. Reluctantly she agreed to meet up with the ghost from her past. She searched in her overnight bag for something suitable for an appearance but came up empty handed. _ _

_Would pajamas be suitable to a 5-star restaurant?_ She pondered sarcastically as a growl escaped her lips. Why? Why did she commit to a public outing when the tear swollen skin beneath her eyes were still visible? 

_ _“It’s day two, Theresa. Time to return to the world.” She reassured herself with a stern nod. Giving up the search through the scarce wardrobe she had until her luggage arrived, she searched her contacts in hopes of finding someone near to assist her. _ _

_ _Stevie Ryan. _ _

_ _“Ah. Stevie!” Theresa smirked into the phone when he answered. “I need your help. I need something stylish for dinner tonight. My luggage won’t be here till tomorrow so I’m kinda stuck.” Stevie was one of the executive stylists for Vogue in New York, and Theresa’s saving grace. _ _

_ _Within an hour he had shipped over a couple of pieces for her along with a glam squad. After narrowing it down to two looks, she decided to go with a mustard colored slitted silk skirt and lacy black cami. She added some strappy silver stilettos and a black blazer since the air was slightly chiller than what she was normally use to in L.A. _ _

_ _“Ma’am.” _ _

_ _The voice pulled Theresa’s attention from her thoughts to the bow-tie clad man in front of her, “Oh yes… I’m meeting someone…” _ _

_ _“Theresa!” She heard someone squeal with excitement. _ _

“Found her. Thank you.” Blushing with slight embarrassment of having her name screamed across the room, she breezed past the host she inched closer to her date. There sat the goddess of reality tv. Golden skin glowing like an Armenian princess. Her attire was simple but extravagant, as if attempting to scream _"I'm a big deal." _

_ _Getting closer to the table, Theresa was wrapped into an awkward hug and kiss to the cheek, “Hello Kim.”_ _


End file.
